Lumières
by EmiHotaru
Summary: YAOI_ Fanfic complète_Encore une mission qui tourne mal et Duo qui culpabilise_ POV de Heero.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : torture psychologique (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer : Ces cinq charmants jeunes hommes ne sont pas à moi… Nan, sans dec, s'ils étaient vraiment à moi, vous croyez que je les laisserais se balader dans la nature ? ? ? J'les garderais pour moi, oui ! ! ! Attachés à une chaise ! (ou dans un lit, à la rigueur… A plusieurs…)

Note : 1_Je sens que je m'embarque dans un truc compliqué… Un POV de Heero… Nan mais je sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur ce coup là ! C'est dingue, ça ! J'dois devenir complètement barge !

2_Lisez pas les notes en même temps, ça pouilles le récit… Les lisez pas du tout, ça vaudrait mieux, en fait… 

Lumières.

(Ca paraît bête comme titre mais vous comprendrez plus tard… )

CHAPITRE I

__

Qui ?

Qui est ce moi qui ne me réponds plus ?

Qui est ce moi que je ne reconnais plus ?

Qui ?

Qui suis-je ?

Ma main droite se crispa sur la rambarde de métal. Mon pied avança lentement sur le sol dur et lisse sur lequel je me démenai. Un faux mouvement et c'était la fin …

Ma main gauche faisait office de contre poids, faisant de rapides moulinets dans l'air froid. Je m'arrêtai un moment, et fixai la buée qui s'échappait de mes lèvres.

J'inspirai à fond…et, lentement, je retirai ma main gantée du métal où elle était agrippée.

Tout était une question d'équilibre…

Mais je sentis l'air bouger autour de moi. Mes bras se balancèrent follement, cherchant le centre de gravité que mon corps avait perdu. Ma main droite se tendit vers la rambarde, mon seul salut.

Mais il est déjà trop tard…

Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et mon corps bascula en arrière, jusqu'à rencontrer violemment la surface dure et froide qui m'attendait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Merde.

Je restai quelques secondes étendu, les yeux rivés au plafond, puis, je me redressai lentement sur les fesses, jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de moi, en espérant que personne ne m'ai remarqué. Et surtout pas un certain petit crétin à la natte…

_HEEEEE-CHAAAAAANNNN ! ! !

Raté…

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Duo qui s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta en une petite éclaboussure de glace, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et se pencha sur moi.

_Alors, tout va comme tu veux ?

Je réprimai difficilement l'envie qui me prit de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'achever ici et maintenant et murmurai :

_Omae O…

_Korosu, oui, je sais ! Tu sais, tu devrais changer de refrain, un jour, ça devient lassant !

Je ne répondis pas et tentai de me relever. Sans grand succès.

Duo se pencha sur moi et m'attrapa par l'épaule pour me hisser. Une fois debout, je restai sans bouger, les deux pieds écartés, les bras tendus de chaques cotés de mon torse. Duo me regardait, les main posées sur les hanches, son éternel sourire vissé sur ses lèvres.

_Tu as vraiment l'air ridicule, Heero !

_J'en ai rien à battre…

En temps normal, je n'aurais rien répondu. Mais à ce moment là, le vase avait vraiment débordé. Plus qu'en quinze ans de guerre, c'était pour dire… 

Duo tourna gracieusement autour de moi, les mains dans le dos. Et moi, je ne le quittais pas des yeux, abordant mon expression "tu me touches, t'es mort… " qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le déranger.

_C'est pourtant pas très compliqué, enfin ! S'exclama t'il. Il suffit de placer un pied devant l'autre et de suivre avec ton corps !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pensai que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais de ça, je ne lui en fis pas part. J'avais une réputation à tenir, moi.

_Regarde Quatre. Il s'en sort très bien, lui !

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les deux silhouettes que me montrait son bras, et qui évoluaient plus ou moins gracieusement au milieu de la patinoire, face à face. Trowa glissait lentement à reculons, tenant fermement les mains que Quatre lui tendait. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger sans pouvoir distinguer à cette distance ce qu'il pouvait dire, alors que Quatre, la tête baissée, ne quittait pas ses patins à glace des yeux, exécutant les mouvement que Trowa devait lui conseiller, un calme sourire égayant son visage. 

_Ils sont mignons… Dit Duo à mes côtés.

Pour un débutant, Quatre ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Et puis, il était visiblement très heureux d'apprendre à patiner avec Trowa. 

En ce qui me concernait, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. La récente chute n'était pas la première et ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Si je tenais un jour celui qui avait eu cette idée, je n'étais pas sûr de le laisser en un seul morceau.

Mais en fait, il se trouvait déjà devant moi…

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que nous tournions plus ou moins en rond. Aucune mission à l'horizon. Duo devenait carrément insupportable à se morfondre comme une âme en peine. Depuis la dernière mission, il avait déjà regardé deux fois tous nos DVD, relu toutes ses BD, dévalisé le frigo une bonne vingtaine de fois, dépensé une somme folle en téléphone et avec Internet, et avait réussi mettre à cran tout le monde. Wufei avait donc décidé de prendre une petite semaine de vacances en Chine . Et je me demandais souvent pourquoi je ne l'avais pas suivi.

Et puis, ce matin, il avait descendu en courant l'escalier et hurlé "je sais ce qu'on va faire cet aprem ! ! ! " en entrant dans la cuisine. Il nous a donc tirés jusqu'ici, au grand bonheur de Quatre et à l'amusement de Trowa. 

Quant à moi, si j'avais su où il voulait nous emmener, je me serais enfermé dans mon Gundam jusqu'à la prochaine mission…

Mon cœur a faillit s'arrêter quand j'ai vu la patinoire. Ils avaient du se mettre à deux avec Quatre pour réussir à me faire enfiler mes patins. Et moi, je lançais des regards désespérés à Trowa qui, apparemment, s'en fichait royalement. 

Et je me suis retrouvé au milieu de la piste, vissé dans mes patins, incapable de faire un seul geste sans me glander lamentablement…

Duo avait pris apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à me regarder me démener pour avancer sans tomber. Il avait trouvé un semblant de faille dans le Soldat Parfait, et il jubilait. Il savait à présent qu'il y avait des choses que je ne savais pas faire.

Personnellement, je trouvai absolument humiliant d'être dans cet état de faiblesse et de rien pouvoir faire… De ce côté là, mon orgueil en avait prit un sacré coup. 

Le regard Duo se posa sur moi.

Ouuuuuuuuuh… Que je n'aimais pas ce regard…

Soudain, il s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de m'entraîner vers le milieu de la piste.

_Allez ! ! En selle, cowboy ! !

_Non ! ! Arrête ! ! DUOOOOOO ! ! !

Je sentais l'air frais glisser sur mon visage, alors que mes pieds cherchaient à rééquilibrer mon corps sur la glace. Je tentais désespérément de retirer mes mains de celles de Duo, mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise et dit :

_Mais arrête un peu de gesticuler ! ! C'est pour ça que tu n'y arrives pas ! 

Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras pour s'arrêter au niveau du coude.

_Regarde-moi ! !

je levais la tête et pendant un moment, son regard accrocha le mien. Etonnement, je me rendis compte qu'il était très sérieux, mais sur son visage flottait une douceur que je n'avais jusqu'ici remarqué que quand il dormait. Il baissa la tête et, s'intéressant de nouveau à mes jambes, murmura :

_Tu es beaucoup trop raide… C'est pour ça que tu n'y arrive pas. Assouplis un peu tes genoux et ne cherche pas à marcher. Laisse seulement glisser tes pieds alternativement. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droite…

Je t'entais de m'exécuter, et, au fur à mesure, je senti mon corps se détendre. Mes pieds suivirent la voix de Duo alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas son visage baissé qui conservait cette douceur qui lui était tellement étrangère, mais qui lui allait pourtant si bien.

_Gauche… droite… gauche… 

Doucement, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux miennes. Il les serra brièvement, puis je les senti couler le long de mes doigts. Nos majeurs s'accrochèrent un instant, puis il s'éloigna lentement a reculons, sa natte et sa frange flottant autour de sa tête.

_Droite… gauche… droite….

Il releva lentement la tête, son visage abordant toujours cette étonnante douceur qui lui paraissait si naturelle. Il me sourit calmement, et c'est à ce moment, à cet instant seulement que je me rendis compte à quel point il était beau.

Si beau… 

J'étais tellement captivé que mes pieds glissaient malgré moi comme il me l'avait montré et que j'avançai à présent seul au milieu de la patinoire.

Tellement captivé que je ne vis pas le gamin qui me bouscula, m'envoyant valser dans les bras de Duo qui m'attrapa au vol et s'étala avec moi sur la glace, rompant le charme.

Légèrement sonné, je portai la main droite à ma tempe, alors que la gauche s'enfonçait dans une masse douce et chaude qui se trouva être le pull de Duo.

Nous échangeâmes un long regard. Puis, je me relevai non sans mal et me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie de la piste sans un regard en arrière. 

J'avais trop peur de ce que j'aurais pu y trouver.

Quand nous rentrâmes, ce soir là, je fis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. 

Duo aussi, d'ailleurs.

_ON SE REPLIE ! ! ! criai-je.

Je vis Quatre acquiescer alors que Trowa et Wufei tentaient de faire marche arrière, tirant sur tout ce qui portait un uniforme.

Trois heures plus tôt, nous avions reçu un ordre de mission précisant que nous devions aller récupérer les plans du dernier prototype d'armure mobile de Oz. L'opération avait bien commencé, mais les renseignements qui m'avaient été transmis s'étaient révélés inexacts en un point un important. Il y avait trois fois plus de gardes que prévu…

Je m'en voulais tellement de m'être laisser jouer comme un débutant ! J'aurais dû vérifier par mes propres moyens le nombre exact d'armures mobiles présentes sur les lieu, et non me fier au document que J m'avait envoyé.

Nous croulions sous le nombre. Impossible d'avancer. 

Wufei avait été le premier à être durement touché. Du sang coulait à flot de son épaule gauche, et Quatre avait été obligé de lui faire un garrot avec une des manches de sa chemise. La pâleur de son visage indiquait qu'il devait beaucoup souffrir. Mais il n'en laissait rien transparaître.

Les trois autres n'avaient rien, heureusement, bien que Quatre paraissait légèrement sonné après le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête.

Nous arrivâmes à un croisement. Trowa jeta un regard prudent à gauche et à droite et nous fit un petit signe. Cinq d'un coté, sept de l'autre.

Nous nous mîmes dos à dos et tirâmes sur les soldats qui succombèrent tous en quelques secondes.

_Par la droite ! dis-je. Allons-y ! 

Soudain, Duo s'exclama :

_Je crois savoir où se trouvent les plans ! ! Partez sans moi, je vous rejoins !

Je me retournai brusquement pour le retenir, mais il était déjà parti, courant d'un pas leste vers le bout du couloir

_DUO ! ! Attends, reviens ! !

J'eus à peine prononcé ces mots que Quatre s'élançait à sa poursuite en hurlant :

_Laisse tomber Duo ! ! ! On a pas le temps !

Puis, tout ce passa au ralenti.

Tout comme Quatre et Duo, nous vîmes très bien la grenade qui tomba à quelques mètres du petit blond, qui stoppa précipitamment et tenta de revenir en arrière. Quand elle explosa, le corps frêle fut projeté contre un mur où il s'affaissa lourdement.

_QUAAAAAAAAATRE ! ! ! !

Je vis Trowa passer à coté de moi comme une fusée pour se précipiter sur le petit corps désarticulé qui gisait à terre. Puis mes yeux glissèrent vers Duo qui se redressait doucement de l'autre côté de l'impact, un mince filet cramoisi coulant de sa tempe, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Il se leva et s'avança vers l'inconscient.

_Quatre ! Non !

Trowa passa ses bras sous le jeune homme et le souleva.

Wufei posa sa main valide sur mon épaule et me montra les garde qui couraient vers nous.

_On y va ! criai-je.

Je laissai Trowa et Wufei passer devant, les couvrant avec Duo. Nous sortîmes enfin de la base et nous dirigeâmes vers une Jeep heureusement inoccupée. Trowa déposa son précieux fardeau sur la banquette arrière et se glissa près de lui, Wufei prenant place de l'autre côté. Je m'installai au volant alors que Duo jouait du couteau pour nous dégager le passage. Je démarrai et Duo monta en route. 

Je fonçai vers les bois proches, entendant nos poursuivants prendre des véhicules et tenter de nous rattraper. Wufei pris appuis sur l'arrière de la voiture et tira, faisant mouche à chaque fois. Duo attrapa mon arme posé sur mes genoux et fit le ménage de son côté.

Ils nous poursuivirent pendant presque une demi-heure. Puis, je finis par les semer dans le sous bois. Je pris alors la direction de notre planque actuelle, à une heure de route de là. 

J'entendis Quatre gémir. Duo se pencha sur lui.

_Reste calme, Quatre.

_Trowa… murmura t'il.

Je pouvais sentir la souffrance dans sa voix. Mes mains se crispèrent malgré moi sur le volant. Si Quatre venait à mourir…

Par le rétroviseur, je vis Trowa se pencher sur lui, et lui murmurer.

_Ne parle pas, Quatre… Tout va bien.

Je cru voir briller brièvement une larme dans son regard. Mais l'intensité de la situation devait me jouer des tours. 

A côté de moi, Duo regardait à présent fixement la route, les doigts toujours crispés sur mon arme. Habituellement, je détestais que l'on y touche. Mais je sentais que Duo en avait besoin à cet instant. Il ne disait rien et son visage restait fermé. Mais ses yeux fixes parlaient plus que d'ordinaire. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour occuper son esprit.

Regardant à nouveau dans le rétroviseur, je vis Wufei affalé sur le siège, les yeux mi-clos. Sa plaie saignait abondamment et le garrot de Quatre ne servait plus à grand chose.

_Duo, dis-je, occupe-toi de Wufei. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'évanouisse.

Il se retourna et tapa légèrement les joues de celui-ci.

_Hein, quoi ? murmura t'il.

_Ne nous lâche pas, Wuffy.

Wufei grimaça.

_M'appelles pas comme ça…

Duo défit le garrot de Quatre et en confectionna un autre avec la manche de sa propre veste. Puis, il surveilla que le Chinois ne s'évanouisse pas.

Et moi, dans tout ça ?

Etant le seul qui soit resté lucide, je sentai que mes compagnons comptaient tous plus où moins sur moi. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'habitude de ne m'occuper que de moi, et éventuellement d'une autre personne dans le besoin, dans la mesure où les autres pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Mais quatre personnes…

Quel fiasco… Je détestait me trouver en cette situation d'infériorité par rapport à mes adversaires. Et je sentais que je n'allais sans doute pas apprécier d'être propulsé au rang de protecteur par mes compagnons…

Soudain, Trowa releva la tête.

_Où nous emmènes-tu, Heero ?

_A la planque.

_Pas question ! Tu nous conduis à l'hôpital !

Mon pied s'abattit violemment sur le frein et je me retournais pour fixer Trowa.

_Serais-tu complètement fou, Trowa ? C'est la meilleur des façons pour que Oz sache où nous nous trouvons ! C'est comme si on mettait une enseigne lumineuse au dessus de nos tête qui dirait : " nous sommes là ! "

_Quatre est blessé, Heero! Wufei et Duo aussi ! Dis le tout de suite si tu as envie de les laisser crever!! 

Je regardai Quatre qui gisait sur les genoux de Trowa. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas totalement inconscient. Son doux visage couvert en partie de sang et tordu par la douleur me serra le cœur. Puis mon regard se posa sur Wufei, dont les yeux mi-clos étaient rivés sur moi. Leur visage à tout deux était si pâle… Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait celui de Wufei, et sa bouche était tordue en un rictus de souffrance qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher.

Je me tournai enfin vers Duo. Mais ce ne fut pas le mince filet cramoisi qui coulait le long de sa joue qui me fit prendre ma décision. 

Ce fut le regard d'infinie détresse qu'il me lançait. Comme un appel à l'aide. Une muette supplique lancée par des yeux secs mais qui semblaient contenir toute la tristesse du monde. 

La tristesse. Un mot qui siait si mal à Duo Maxwell.

_Kso… murmurai-je

Je me retournai vers mon volant, remis le contact et parti en trombe en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Ca faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Wufei était en salle d'opération. La balle s'était logé profondément dans son épaule et il avait perdu énormément de sang. Quatre avait plusieurs fractures et souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien assez important, mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. La violence de l'explosion qu'il avait reçue avait fait moins de dégâts qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais il fallait qu'il se repose. Il n'avait pas encore repris conscience et Trowa veillait sur lui.

Duo, assit près de moi dans le couloir, restait pensif.

Ca me faisait réellement bizarre de le voir ainsi, la tête couverte d'un bandage, les mains jointes devant sa bouche.

Silencieux.

Je ne disais rien, moi non plus. Je savais que j'aurai dû essayer de le rassurer. Mais j'ignorais comment m'y prendre. Le soldat en moi ne savait pas faire ce genre de chose. Je me contentais d'être là, les bras croisé devant moi, la tête baissée.

On vint nous prévenir que Wufei était sortit de la salle d'opération et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre, voisine de celle de Quatre. Les médecins ne craignaient pas pour sa vie, mais il faudrait qu'il se repose énormément une fois remis.

Nous restâmes tous deux à le regarder dormir un moment. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle, mais il semblait beaucoup plus serein que quelques heures auparavant.

Duo et moi sursautâmes soudain à l'entente du hurlement qui s'échappa de la pièce voisine :

_TROWAAAAAAAA !

Nous nous précipitâmes dans la chambre de Quatre pour le découvrir agrippé au torse de Trowa, le corps convulsé de sanglots, le visage barbouillé de larmes perdu dans son pull.

_Je t'en supplie ! ! Ne me laisse pas ! ! J'ai peur ! ! ! !

Nous interogeâmes Trowa du regard. Il releva la tête. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Il serra le petit corps plus fort contre lui.

_Il ne voit plus rien, murmura t'il, il ne voit plus rien…

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : tortures psychologiques (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer : Ils sont Cinq… Cinq fougueux jeunes hommes vachement beaux et super sexy… Et croyiez-vous qu'ils ont eu envie de m'appartenir ? ? Et bah même pas ! C'est pas du juste, d'abord… Pourtant, j'ai supplié, j'ai fais du chantage, j'ai même tenter de les soudoyer, mais ça n'a pas marché… Quatre a semblé être d'accord pendant un moment, mais Trowa est arrivé, m'a filé une droite et l'a ramené sous son bras… Le monde est vraiment cruel… 

Notes : 1_Et zouh ! Le chapitre deux ! ! *contente ! ! !* Je sais pas jusqu'où je pourrais aller comme ça, mais, celle-ci, j'espère la finir ! On bouge pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais ça va venir ! !

2_Lisez pas les notes en même temps, ça pouilles le récit… Les lisez pas du tout, ça vaudrait mieux, en fait… 

3_ Je m'embarque un peu dans l'OOC pour Heero, je crois. Mes plus plates excuses si je diffère trop du perso de base… J'essaye d'y rester fidèle, mais c'est pas faciiiiiiile ! ! 

Lumières

CHAPITRE II

Journal de Heero Yuy, le 8 septembre.

__

Quatre…. Comment avons-nous pu laisser cette tragédie arriver ? Tu es celui de nous tous qui le méritait le moins… Et Trowa qui en perd la tête…

Plus rien ne va… Cette mission aura été un fiasco sur toute la ligne. A croire que Oz avait prévu tout ce qui allait se passer.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. 

Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Surtout à toi, Duo. Toi qui t'es enfermé dans la salle de bain dès que nous sommes rentrés. Ca fait trois heures que tu y es. L'image de ton visage en train de se décomposer devant le spectacle de Quatre s'accrochant au pull de Trowa restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Les mains de Quatre tâtonnant à la recherche du visage de Trowa, son regard fixe trempé de larmes, ses traits déformés par la terreur… "il fait noir ! Aide-moi, Trowa ! ! " répétait-il sans cesse. 

Tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Et tout est de ma faute. Juste parce que j'ai omis de vérifier le nombre de soldats en faction dans la base…

J'enrage.

Et toi, Trowa, toi qui deviens fou. 

Pour toi, tout est de la faute de Duo. Duo qui a voulu bien faire et retrouver les plans. Duo en qui Quatre a une confiance absolue. Duo qui culpabilise… Et toi, tu ne fais vraiment rien pour arranger les choses.

En ce moment, tu es dans le salon. J'ai réussi à te convaincre de rentrer avec nous, prétextant que Quatre avait besoin de repos, ce qui n'était pas faux. A présent, tu montes et démontes un vieux poste de radio que tu as un jour trouvé dans une ferraillerie. Il vaut mieux que tu t'occupes les mains pour éviter de trop penser à Quatre

Je vais vérifier tous les quarts d'heures si Duo est toujours dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse une bêtise. Là, c'est moi qui m'en voudrais.

Mais il reste assis sur le bord de la baignoire, pensif. C'est le seul endroit de la maison où il peut rester avec lui-même et réfléchir, comme il le dit lui-même.

Je n'ai encore rien dis aux professeurs. Ils apprendront la nouvelle bien assez tôt.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je sais que les mots sont inutiles dans ce genre de situation, mais voir mes compagnons dans cet état me fait me rendre compte d'une chose : Nous ne sommes pas invulnérables. Aucun de nous ne l'est. Même pas moi.

Je ressasse ces pensées dans ma tête. Que se serait-il passé si c'était moi qui avait suivi Duo ? Serais-je dans le même état que Quatre ? Aurais-je eu peur comme lui ? Duo aurait-il réagit comme il le fait ? Et Trowa ? Mais dans ces conditions, nous pouvons tous devenir fou.

Et qu'aurais-je fais si ça avait été Duo qui avait été blessé …?

Oui, Duo, qu'aurais-je fais pour toi ? L'image de ton visage blafard posé sur cet oreiller, ta tresse étalée autour de toi. Cette image hante mon esprit. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Si ça avait été toi. Si tu avais poussé ce cri a m'en déchirer les entrailles, si ça avait été mon prénom que tu avais hurlé. Si ça avait été toi…

Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Parfois, je ne me comprends plus. 

Qui est ce moi que je ne reconnais plus ?

Qui est ce moi qui ne me répond plus ?

Qui suis-je en train de devenir ?

Qui… ?

Je me retournai alors que Duo sortait enfin de la salle de bain. J'enregistrai ce que je venais de taper et éteignis mon ordinateur. 

Puis, je regardai Duo.

Il s'était assis sur son lit, dos au mur, les genoux remontés sous son menton, le visage perdu sous sa frange.

Sa joue droite commençait à prendre une légère couleur pourpre, souvenir du coup de poing que Trowa lui avait décoché quand nous étions rentrés. Duo n'avait pas répliqué sous les paroles cinglantes que lui avait lancé un Trowa ivre de rage. Il était resté stoïque devant les accusations. Il savait que c'était en partie sa faute si Quatre était dans cet état.

Le pansement qui enserrait sa tête s'était défait sous la violence du coup. Mais il n'y avait pas touché, ignorant le sang qui s'était remis à couler à cause de l'impact.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris une serviette et l'humidifiai, puis, je m'assis près de Duo, retirai les vestiges du bandage et commençai à nettoyer sa joue. 

Il ne dit rien, mais ferma les yeux. Je sentai ses larmes poindre derrière ses paupières closes. Mais aucune ne coula.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment. Je lui refis son bandage et commençai à ramasser ce que j'avais déballé.

_Il va falloir le dire à Wufei, murmura t'il.

Je le regardai un moment.

_Je le ferai, répondis-je.

Sa main alla chercher sa natte et il se mit à jouer avec. Le tic du Duo inquiet et pensif. Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux.

_Qu'ont dit les médecins, exactement ? demanda t'il dans un souffle.

_ Ils ne savent pas encore précisément ce qu'à Quatre. Sa cécité est peut être due à la chaleur trop importante à laquelle il a été exposé. Ou bien, peut être a t'il reçu des éclats dans les yeux. Il faut lui faire passer des examens pour savoir. 

_Et… Est ce que c'est… Définitif ?

Je dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre le faible son qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

_Ils ne savent pas.

Sa tête s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses épaules. On aurait dit qu'il voulait rentrer dans le mur. 

Je me levai et allai ranger le nécessaire de soin. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Duo s'était endormi. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Je m'approchai du lit et remontai la couverture sur lui. Il gémit dans son sommeil, son front normalement lisse barré par un pli d'inquiétude. Sans réfléchir, je passais une main dans sa frange, l'envoyant en arrière. Les mèches retombèrent aussitôt. Mais ma main resta quelques secondes en suspension.

Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ? 

Je secouai la tête et sorti de la chambre, allant à la recherche de Trowa. Le salon et sa chambre étaient vides. Je pris peur jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une faible lumière venant de la chambre de Quatre. J'entrai doucement et découvris Trowa allongé sur le lit de Quatre, serrant la peluche préférée de celui-ci contre lui, les jambes remontées contre son torse. Son visage était serein, mais deux traces humides brillaient encore sur ses joues.

Le stoïque Trowa, celui qui savait toujours garder son sang-froid, le silencieux, l'inébranlable Trowa que rien ne pouvait atteindre, avait craqué.

Je retournai dans sa chambre, pris sa couette et allai la poser sur ses épaules. Il ne bougea pas.

J'éteignis la veilleuse et sortis en fermant la porte. 

Le silence régnait dans la maison. Un silence lourd d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Même moi qui détestais le bruit, je n'aimais pas ce silence. Il me rappelait trop que notre équipe était sur le point de craquer, alors que nous commencions tous à être si soudés. 

Oui, même moi, je commençais à apprécier mes compagnons. A ma manière…

Je retournai dans la chambre que je partageais avec Duo, me demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi c'était moi qui avais du partager la chambre avec lui. " Pour te sociabiliser ! " avait répondu Quatre le plus naturellement du monde. J'avais failli mourir quand je m'étais rendu compte que non seulement, Duo bougeait énormément, mais qu'en plus, il parlait, et parfois criait dans son sommeil. Une nuit, il avait même refait tous les commentaires d'un match de foot, interprétant à tour de rôle le présentateur et les supporters. Un mec très reposant, en somme.

Oh la la… Il faudrait que je fasse gaffe ! Je commençais à parler comme lui.

J'entrai pour le découvrir toujours dans la même position le front toujours barré de ce pli d'inquiétude. Je fermai doucement la porte et m'assis sur mon lit, restant un moment à l'observer.

Sa tête posée sur son épaule, ses bras serrant ses jambes ramenées contre son torse, et son expression de lassitude extrême le faisaient ressembler à un enfant. Je me souvins de cet après-midi à la patinoire, quelques jours auparavant, quand je l'avais trouvé si beau.

_Qu'aurais-je fais, Duo, si ça avait été toi ? murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Je parcourus le couloir à la recherche de la chambre de Quatre. Les médecins l'avaient transféré dans une autre partie de l'hôpital, réservée aux "convalescents handicapés ", comme ils les appelaient. 

Je trouvais ça insultant. Mais mieux valait ne pas trop se faire remarquer. J'avais appris le matin même que Oz avait fait passer des avis de recherche dans tous les hôpitaux de la région pour nous retrouver. Il allait falloir ne pas trop traîner dans les parages. 

Un cri de pure hystérie me fis sortir de mes pensées. Je levai la tête et vis Duo faire des pirouettes dans le couloir alors qu'un gamin en fauteuil roulant d'environ six ans boudait dans son coin.

_J'ai gagné ! ! J'ai gagné ! !

Alors que j'arrivai à sa hauteur, Duo me vit et se jeta allègrement à mon cou. 

_T'as vu, Hee-chan, j'ai joué contre lui à la bataille corse, et j'ai gagné ! ! ! J'suis super balèze, hein ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux et m'aperçut qu'il me faisait le coup du "duo innocent qui aimait faire son gamin " Je souris intérieurement, mais mon visage resta impassible.

_Duo… murmurai-je. Nous sommes dans un hôpital. Sais-tu ce que veut dire le mot " silence " qui est accroché à tous les murs ?

Il reprit son sérieux, toujours pendu à mon cou.

_Non. Mais je sens que tu vas me l'expliquer.

Je soupirai. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de lui.

Le gamin ne nous avait pas quitté des yeux. Une lueur d'interrogation brillait dans son regard.

_Quoi? lui demandai-je froidement.

_Vous êtes mariés ? demanda t'il, pas déstabilisé le moins du monde.

Je m'étranglai à moitié alors que Duo se tournait vers moi.

_Sont vachement précoces les gamins, de nos jours, dit-il.

_Bon, ça suffit ! m'exclamai-je en décrochant les bras de Duo de mon cou.

Duo regarda l'enfant et dit :

_Aaaah… Les hommes… Ils savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent.

Le garçon pouffa derrières ses mains jointes. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément, rien ne pourrait le faire changer, celui-là… 

Je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte de Quatre et me retournai vers Duo. 

_Tu viens ?

Duo leva des yeux tristes sur moi, et un sourire sans joie apparu sur ses lèvres.

_Non. Je… Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit.

_Trowa ?

Duo ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

_Mmmmm... fis-je.

J'ouvris la porte et m'apprêtai à entrer dans la pièce.

_Heero ?

Je me retournai.

_Nn ?

Il hésita.

_Dis bonjour à Quatre pour moi…

_Nn.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi alors que Duo retournai à sa partie de cartes.

Le calme régnait dans la chambre. Trowa, assit près du lit, lisait tranquillement un roman. Il leva les yeux sur moi quand j'entrai pour les rabaisser presque aussitôt sur son livre.

Quatre était allongé dans son lit, un linge humide étalé sur ses yeux. Je notai mentalement la main de Trowa posée machinalement sur son épaule, et sa propre main s'accrochant à elle comme si elle était la seule réalité qui lui restait. Il était nerveux , je le sentais à la façon qu'avait sa main droite de triturer les draps. Légèrement brûlées, elles étaient toutes deux emprisonnées dans un bandage serré. Il avait tenté de protéger son visage lors de l'explosion. Un autre bandage lui enserrait la tête, son pied gauche reposait dans un plâtre, et un bon nombre de ses côtes était fêlées, voir cassée. Des bleus et des brûlures recouvraient partiellement son corps.

Quatre…

Il se redressa légèrement quand il m'entendit entrer.

_Heero ?

_Hai.

Je m'approchai du lit. Une légère pression des doigts de Trowa lui avait intimé l'ordre de se rallonger.

_Duo n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Quatre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Trowa qui avait levé les yeux sur moi et me regardait intensément, un air de défi sur le visage.

Quatre leva la main dans ma direction.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Heero ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je lui répondis sans quitter Trowa des yeux.

_Non, il va bien. Mais il n'a pas pu venir . Il te passe le bonjour.

Trowa se replongea dans sa lecture et la main de Quatre retomba mollement sur la couverture.

_Ah… murmura t'il.

La déception que j'entendis dans sa voix me serra le cœur. Il faudrait que j'aie une petite conversation avec Trowa…

Quatre tourna son visage vers moi, et je retins l'envie folle qui me prit de soulever le linge qui lui cachait les yeux.

_Comment va Wufei ? demanda t'il. 

_Il a reprit conscience ce matin. Il est encore un peu sonné. Il dit que sa blessure ne le fait pas souffrir. 

Quatre eu un faible sourire, pâle reflet de ceux qu'il nous donnait habituellement.

_Heero, ce n'est que moi… 

_Pardon ?

_Tu parles comme si tu faisais un rapport aux professeurs. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi distant avec moi, voyons. Et puis, assieds-toi.

Je pris la chaise qui était posée près de la fenêtre. Distant, moi ? Je n'ai jamais été distant avec qui que ce soit ! Je ne m'attache pas aux détails, c'est tout.

Quatre se tourna légèrement vers Trowa qui leva les yeux de son livre.

_Tu veux bien aller me chercher quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît ? J'ai une petite faim.

Trowa me fixa longuement, soupçonneux. Je lui rendis son regard sans bouger d'un pouce, le visage fermé. 

Je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans. Quatre était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Trowa se leva et sortit, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier regard. Quatre se tourna vers moi. Il ôta le linge de ses yeux et me le tendit.

_Peux-tu y remettre un peu d'eau fraîche, s'il te plaît ?

Je le pris et me dirigeai vers le petit lavabo pour l'humidifier. Puis, je revins vers lui et déposai doucement le linge sur ses yeux fixes.

_Merci.

Je me rassis et restai un moment à le regarder. Toute personne étrangère au petit groupe que nous formions tous les cinq aurait pu croire que Quatre était très calme. Mais moi, je voyais sa nervosité. Ce léger plissement des lèvres, cette infime crispation des doigts sur la couverture, et ce presque inaudible tremblement dans sa voix. Tout cela m'en apprenait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il était terrifié.

Et Trowa devait l'avoir vu, lui aussi.

_Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Quatre ? demandai-je.

Il soupira.

_Je sais que Duo est derrière la porte.

Je ne répondis pas.

_Je sais aussi que c'est Trowa qui lui interdit de me voir. Parce qu'il le considère responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Et je sais encore que Duo culpabilise.

Sa main se posa machinalement sur ses yeux.

_Tu sais ce qui est le plus horrible, Heero ? C'est quand tu te réveilles est que tu te demandes si tu ne dors pas encore, puisque tu ne vois rien. 

Sa main se mit à trembler légèrement. 

-Alors, pris de vertiges, tu t'accroches à ton matelas et tu ne bouges plus, par peur de tomber, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne te voir, pose la main sur toi, et te ramène à la réalité. 

Il prit le linge et le fit glisser sur son visage. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

_Si tu savais combien c'est terrifiant d'entendre les gens parler sans les voir. De ne même pas se voir soi-même…

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Je respectai son silence, sachant l'effort qu'il faisait pour me dire tout cela. Jamais il ne le dirait à Duo ni à Trowa. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. 

Il eut un faible sourire.

_S'il te plaît, dis à Duo que je ne lui en veux pas. Tu veux bien ?

J'acquiescai. Il dût sentir le faible mouvement de l'air, car il me répondit :

_Merci… 

Il remit lentement son linge sur ses yeux.

Trowa revint dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit. Il ouvrit le mars qu'il avait apporté, le dégagea de son papier, prit délicatement la main de Quatre et y posa la barre chocolatée. Quatre le remercia doucement et Trowa s'assit sur le lit pour surveiller si Quatre n'en faisait pas tomber.

Je me levai et sorti doucement.

Duo leva les yeux sur moi alors que je refermai la porte. Le petit garçon était parti, et l'Américain était assit sans bouger sur le banc face à la chambre, l'air pensif, les bras croisés. Nous nous regardâmes un moment sans rien dire. Puis, je tournai les talons en disant :

_Viens avec moi. 

Il se leva précipitamment et me rejoignit. 

_Comment va Quatre ?

_Il va bien, lui répondis-je succinctement.

Nous marchâmes en silence quelques instant, puis il demanda :

_Mais où on va ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et remarquai son expression mi-inquiète, mi-surpise. J'essayai de lui répéter ce que Quatre avait voulu que je lui dise. Mais je n'y arrivai pas. Ca ne voulait pas sortir. 

Ce n'était pas à moi de le lui dire…

Je reportai mon attention devant moi.

_Voir les professeurs.

Je l'entraînai hors de l'hôpital.

_Je refuse ! ! ! 

Duo faisait les cent pas dans le salon, les mains crispée devant lui, sa tresse volant autour de lui à chacun de ses mouvements nerveux. 

Nous avions passé la dernière heure à parler aux professeurs, et nous venions tout juste de rentrer. Contrairement à ce que nous aurions pu croire, les professeurs s'étaient montrés assez touchés par ce qui était arrivé à Quatre. Même J avait manifesté une légère peine. Mais ils avaient tout de suite enchaîné sur l'échec de la mission, et sur la nécessité de retenter l'opération, mais avec une infiltration beaucoup plus discrète.

Et Duo refusait.

Il n'avait rien dit tant que nous étions chez les professeurs, mais j'avais vu ses lèvres se pincer au fur et à mesure qu'ils exposaient leur plan. Et une fois que nous fûmes rentrés, il avait explosé.

_Je refuse, Heero ! ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions recommencer après le fiasco de l'autre jour ! Ils savent que nous n'avons pas réussi à faire ce que nous voulions et ils vont s'attendre à ce qu'on revienne ! C'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

_Je sais, Duo, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Les ordres sont les ordres. Mission ac…

Il se planta devant moi et hurla :

_MISSION ACCEPTEE ! ! ! TU N'AS QUE CE MOT LA A LA BOUCHE ! ! ! !

Il s'interrompit soudain, le souffle court. Je pouvai lire la rage dans ses yeux, mais aussi, tapie tout au fond, presque invisible même à ceux qui le connaissaient bien, cette angoisse qui resurgissait de temps en temps, pendant une fraction de seconde. 

Mais cette angoisse là, elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis l'accident de Quatre. Elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait être hurlée comme il venait de le faire. 

A trop se contenir, on en devient insensible. Comme moi. Et Duo avait trop de chose à dire pour devenir comme moi. 

Il fallait que ça sorte. Je serrai les poings.

_Quatre ne t'en veut pas, Duo.

Il me fixa soudain, interdit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en une muette interrogation.

_Il ne t'en veut pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il recula de deux pas, droit comme un i, les bras serrés le long de son corps.

_Si, murmura t'il. C'est de ma faute…

Il baissa la tête, serrant les dents.

_Si je n'avais pas voulu aller chercher ces putains de plans… Il ne m'aurait jamais suivit, et n'aurait pas été blessé… Trowa l'a comprit, lui.

J'avançai vers lui, et m'arrêtai à quelques pas. 

_C'est Quatre qui a décidé de te suivre. Il aurait tout aussi bien pût ne pas le faire. 

Son visage se crispa en une douleur muette. 

Et moi… 

Moi, je ne comprenais pas d'où me venaient tous ces mots. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je tentais de l'apaiser de ma voix la plus douce. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Etait-ce vraiment moi qui attirais sa tête contre mon torse ? Etait-ce vraiment moi qui lui murmurais ces mots à l'oreille ? 

Je ne savais plus…

Je le sentis se raidir quand je posai sa tête sous mon menton, alors que nos corps restaient à une distance respectable. Le faire entrer dans mon espace vital avait été moins difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. 

_Tu as le droit d'avoir de la peine, Duo. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne dit ni ne fit rien. Puis, je sentis son corps se soulever en quelques soubresauts et de faibles gémissements parvinrent à mon oreille. Il posa ses poings serrés contre ma poitrine et éclata en sanglots. 

Il est des moments où les mots ne sont rien… 

Je laissai ma main posée à la naissance de sa nuque. Et le temps s'arrêta.

Finalement, ses pleurs se tarirent et il murmura :

_Merci, Heero…

Nous entendîmes la clé tourner dans la serrure et Duo se détacha de moi alors que Trowa entrait.

Non… Pas encore… Pas maintenant… Laissez-moi le garder contre moi un moment encore. S'il vous plaît, juste un moment…

Mais sa tête s'éloignait déjà, un sourire triste, mais moins torturé, flottant sur son visage, alors que ma main s'accrochait à sa natte, qu'elle coulait entre mes doigts, pour finir par s'échapper et aller se balancer sur sa hanche. Il la prit dans sa main, et, d'un geste presque royal, la renvoya dans son dos en un mouvement souple du poignet.

Je détachai à regret mes yeux des siens pour les poser sur Trowa qui entrait dans la pièce. Duo et lui se fixèrent un moment sans un mot, puis il traversa le salon et s'apprêta à monter l'escalier. 

_Nous partons en mission dans deux jours.

Il s'arrêta, le pied sur la première marche. Il ne se retourna pas.

_Bien, dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire à Duo.

Je sentis Duo se tendre près de moi. 

_Il n'y a que Duo et moi qui partons. Toi, tu restes ici, et tu essayes de trouver une solution pour déplacer Quatre et Wufei. Ca devient trop dangereux de les laisser dans cet hôpital.

_D'accord.

Et il reprit son ascension. 

Quand je me tournai vers Duo, celui-ci avait disparu.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : tortures psychologiques (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer : Cher Père Noël… 

Je sais qu'on est qu'au mois de mars, et que Noël, c'est dans longtemps. Mais j'ai été très sage, j'ai pas trop torturé mes persos (enfin, tout est une question de point de vue…) et je me morfonds toute seule dans mon coin… Alors, pour ne pas m'ennuyer, j'aimerais que tu me donnes les 5 GBoys, se serait vachement gentil ! Paske, bizarrement, ils ne sont pas encore à moi… (Et si tu le fais pas, je jure que tu va le regretter dans ma prochaine fic… A tes risques et périls…) 

Avec toute mon affection, 

Emi

Notes : 1_Chapitre 3 ! * Emi danse partout dans sa chambre * Vais peut-être réussir à finir une fic à plusieurs chapitres, finalement !

2_J'ai un peu délaissé Fei dans le dernier chapitre… Mais que ses fans se rassurent, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en débarrasser (enfin, pour le moment….) Il a des choses importantes à faire, le Fei… Par conte, c'est le perso que je cerne le moins, donc, si vous le trouvez trop OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance…

Lumières

CHAPITRE III

J'entrai dans la chambre de Wufei et le trouvai en grande conversation avec Duo. 

Rectification : Duo parlait sans discontinuer à grands renforts de gestes qui se voulaient explicatifs, et Wufei subissait, le nez caché sous ses couvertures. Quand il me vit, il se redressa aussi vivement que le lui permettait sa blessure. Son visage se crispa sous l'effort. Son épaule devait le faire souffrir, même si je savais qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. 

_Heero ! ! Sauves-moi ! Je suis parfaitement remis, mais pas suffisamment pour supporter ça !

Je m'approchai du lit et posai une main sur l'épaule de Duo qui, à mon grand étonnement, s'arrêta brusquement de parler. J'avais toujours été étonné de voir avec quelle facilité il pouvait passer d'un état d'excitation intense à celui d'un calme olympien.

Sans lui jeter un regard, je commençai à expliquer à Wufei le déroulement de notre mission.

_Duo et moi allons réinvestir la base de St Andrew, mais plus discrètement, cette fois-ci. On va reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes des écoles et se faire passer pour des élèves. Duo semble avoir repéré où étaient les plans, la dernière fois. On va donc vérifier. Ca devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps, mais bon, on se sait jamais, alors faites gaffe de votre côté. Et si les plans… 

Je m'arrêtai soudain, m'apercevant que Wufei nous regardait tour à tour, Duo et moi, avec des yeux de merlan fris et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il sursauta.

_Oh… Heuuu… Rien, si ce n'est que tu devrais peut-être retirer ta main de l'épaule de Maxwell si tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt d'apoplexie… répondit-il.

……

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que ma main était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Duo…

Je baissai lentement les yeux sur lui, pour le découvrir de la couleur d'une tomate mûre à point, le regard fixé dans le vague, le menton légèrement affaissé. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses cuisses, et le léger duvet de ses bras était hérissé.

Et il avait sûrement dû oublier de respirer depuis une bonne minute…

Je lui assenai une légère tape à la base du crâne.

_Hey, Duo. Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Il sursauta et prit une grande goulée d'air.

_R… Rien…

Je le regardai un moment, puis repris :

_… Je disais donc que si jamais les plans ne se trouvaient plus à la base de St Andrew, nous vous contacterions et resterions là-bas pour savoir où ils ont été transférés.

_OK. Et nous, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Ce fut Duo qui répondit. 

_ Tu es blessé, et tu as encore besoin de repos. Trowa et toi, vous restez avec Quatre. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul.

Nous le regardâmes, et son visage grave me fit frissonner malgré moi.

_ Je vais aux toilettes.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Nous le regardâmes s'éloigner. Je remarquai que ses épaules étaient plus basses qu'habituellement. Il ouvrit la porte et me lança un regard étrange avant de la refermer.

Wufei et moi restâmes un moment interdit, puis, il se tourna vers moi.

_Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? me demanda t'il.

_Il culpabilise, répondis-je.

_A cause de Quatre ?

J'acquiesçai en silence, les yeux toujours posés sur la porte. 

Qu'avait voulu dire ce regard ? Quelle avait été cette question qu'il avait semblé me poser à travers ses yeux ? Et pourquoi mon cœur avait semblé sur le point d'exploser à ce moment là ?

Qu'avais-tu voulu me dire, Duo ? Qu'avais-tu voulu que je comprenne ? Il faudrait m'expliquer… Je ne savais pas lire dans le cœur des gens…

Wufei me fit sortir de mes pensées.

_Et toi, Heero, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Je tournai vivement la tête et le regardai, étonné, mais tentant de n'en rien laisser paraître.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

Allongé dans son lit, les cheveux un peu défaits, il me regardait intensément. Sa peau légèrement dorée et sa chevelure d'ébène se découpaient parfaitement sur les draps blancs. Son torse était nu, simplement recouverts d'un bandage où pointait une légère touche de rouge à l'endroit où il avait reçu la balle.

Il me regardait sans ciller, ses grands yeux d'obsidienne semblant tenter de sonder mon âme. Je me rétractai instinctivement.

_Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Tu sembles différent depuis quelque temps…

_C'est la mission. Je me concentre dessus.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Ca fait un moment que ça dure. Je te trouve bizarre, surtout avec Maxwell.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent malgré moi. Mes poings se fermèrent en un geste instinctif de défense.

_Il n'y a rien entre Duo et moi !

Il me regarda, interdit.

_Mais… Je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel…souffla t'il.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de la portée des mots que je venais de dire. Je venais d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose… 

Quelque chose entre moi et Duo…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Je me détournai vivement et me dirigeai vers la porte, furieux. Alors que je posai ma main sur la poignée, Wufei me rappela. Je me retournai.

_Je me demandais, reprit-il, si tu étais vraiment sincère avec toi-même ?

J'ouvris violemment la porte et sorti, la faisant claquer derrière moi. 

Je fermai mon sac d'un geste sec et m'assis sur mon lit. Tout était près. Nous partions pour St Andrew le lendemain, dans la matinée, afin de pouvoir arriver juste à temps pour les cours de l'après-midi. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour le fait d'avoir à intégrer une nouvelle école, mais c'était la seule solution.

Trowa avait commencé à ébaucher un plan pour sortir Wufei et Quatre de l'hôpital le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'était pas aisé vu l'état de Quatre. Mais je faisais confiance au Français pour ce genre de mission. Il saurait parfaitement faire au mieux.

Je soupirai.

Dans le lit voisin du mien, Duo bougea dans son sommeil. Son visage se tourna vers moi, et je le regardai un moment. Je distinguai très nettement ses yeux trembler à une vitesse folle sous ses paupières closes. Il devait être en train de rêver. Et ça n'avait pas l'air très agréable, vu le rictus qui tordit soudainement ses lèvres.

Duo…

Pris de frénésie, je me levai brusquement et allumai mon portable. Et je me mis à taper :

__

Le 11 septembre.

Je me sens prisonnier.

Prisonnier dans ce corps qui ne réagit pas comme je le voudrais vraiment. Prisonnier de ce que je ressens.

Ce que je ressens…

Quelles sont ces sensations qui affluent quand je te regarde, Duo ? Pourquoi cette chaleur m'envahit-elle quand tu poses les yeux sur moi ? Parfois, je retiens à grand peine ma main qui voudrait se tendre et effleurer ton visage. 

Mon corps ne se contrôle plus. Ou plutôt, je n'arrive plus à le contrôler. Cette main qui est restée posée sur ton épaule, cet après-midi, sans que je m'en rende compte, ces doigts qui ont accroché ta tresse quand tu as pleuré sur mon épaule, il y a deux jours… Le fait même que ce soit moi qui t'ai attiré pour te consoler m'intrigue…

Je ne me comprends plus.

Quand tu m'as regardé avec dans tes yeux toute cette colère et toute cette peur contenue, c'était plus que je n'en pouvais supporter.

Tu es la joie, Duo… Tu es la vie… Tu ne devrais pas être triste… 

J'ai l'impression que… que… que tu es sur le point de me faire perdre la raison… 

Je me retournai pour le regarder dormir un moment.

Allongé sur le côté, il serrai son oreiller contre son torse, le visage à moitié enfoui dans le tissus blanc. Sa jambe gauche sortait partiellement de sous la couette et sa tresse légèrement défaite s'enroulait sur son flan pour s'échouer devant lui sur le matelas. Son visage était serein, mais son front lisse avait retrouvé le léger pli soucieux qui avait fait son apparition quelques jours auparavant. 

Je suivis ce pli des yeux, passant sur l'arrête du nez légèrement recourbé, puis montai et descendai sur la douce courbure des lèvres entrouvertes qui se cachaient à moitié dans l'oreiller. Puis, je survolai l'angle de la mâchoire pour me poser enfin sur les longs cils recourbés qui venaient effleurer la joue. Ces cils qui cachaient le plus beau regard du monde, un regard de crépuscule comme il n'en existait nul par ailleurs…

_Duo… soufflai-je, suis-je en train de devenir fou… ?

__

_Voici Duo Maxwell et Odin Lowe. J'espère que vous leur ferez bon accueil, dit le professeur, penché sur son bureau.

Duo leur lança un bref salut de la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Quant à moi, je restai droit comme un i, attendant la réaction des élèves comme si je passai en jugement. 

Je scrutai chaques visages, chaques attitudes, cherchant le signe d'un quelconque danger. Les élèves se penchaient vers leurs voisins, chuchotant entre eux. Certaines filles rougissaient, détournant le regard quand je posai mes yeux sur elles. Certains garçons me renvoyaient des images de personnes sûre d'elles, et qui ne toléreraient aucun intrus sur leur territoire. Quelques-uns, garçons ou filles, nous lancèrent des œillades, et je me rétractai, me mettant malgré moi en avant, comme si je voulais les empêcher de s'approcher de Duo. D'autres ne disaient et ne faisaient rien, se contentant de nous regarder en silence.

_Allez vous asseoir, messieurs, dit le professeur.

Nous prîmes place dans le fond de la classe, côte à côte. Et le cours commença.

Il se passa dans un calme relatif. Mais le professeur n'avait décidément pas l'attention de ses élèves, ce jour là… Tous, à un moment ou à un autre, se retournèrent sur nous pour nous fixer, comme si nous sortions de la quatrième dimension.

Ce cours était inintéressant au possible… Le professeur essayait d'expliquer tant bien que mal le pourquoi du comment du commencement de la guerre, et la moitié de ce qu'il disait se révélait complètement faux… Et les élèves grattaient sagement leurs feuilles, tentant de suivre le débit plus que rapide du professeur. 

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Duo. 

Apparemment, il s'ennuyait autant que moi… Il avait ramené sa tresse devant lui et la tripotait nerveusement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Je me demandai quelles idées pouvaient bien lui passer par la tête. 

Il se tourna soudain vers moi et me sourit. Je reportai alors mon attention sur le professeur gesticulant ridiculement sur l'estrade en déblatérant des idioties.

Soudain, un petit papier plié atterri sur ma table. Je le pris, l'ouvris, et en parcouru rapidement le contenu. Duo se pencha silencieusement sur mon épaule pour pouvoir lire aussi.

Je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou et frissonnai malgré moi.

_Salut, et bienvenue à St Andrew !_

Vous êtes mignons tous les deux… Ca vous dirait qu'on se retrouve derrière l'école après les cours ? On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance…

Duo pouffa silencieusement et se remit droit sur sa chaise, observant ma réaction. Je levai les yeux et cherchai les expéditeurs du message des yeux. Deux rangs plus loin, près de la fenêtre, un jeune garçon me fit un petit signe discret. Son voisin nous fixait avec de grands yeux brillants.

Je ne mis pas en doute leurs intentions…

Alors, doucement, le levai le papier à hauteur de mon visage et, lentement, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur eux, le déchirai de haut en bas.

Duo eut un petit rire discret et les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement vers le tableau, rougissant. 

Au moins, ma réponse avait été claire…

Je regardai l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Encore trente secondes… Duo se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise. Devant moi, deux ou trois filles s'étaient tournées légèrement vers nous, tout en faisant semblant de suivre le cours.

Quinze secondes… Mon voisin de gauche se réveilla brusquement et entreprit de nettoyer la salive qui avait coulé sur son cahier.

Sept secondes… Mes mains se crispèrent et je me rétractai, près à bondir.

Quatre… Trois… Deux… Une… Et avant même que la sonnerie ai terminé de chanter sa stridente alarme de délivrance, une quinzaine d'élèves s'étaient rués sur notre bureau et nous mitraillaient de questions qui n'avaient aucun sens.

_D'où venez-vous ? 

_C'est quoi vos hobbies ?

_Bienvenue ! Si vous avez besoin de quelques chose …

_Vous voulez aller au cinéma, ce soir ?

_Whoua ! Ils sont super longs, tes cheveux !

Je vis la main de la fille se tendre vers la tresse qui reposait sagement sur le dos de mon camarade. Et ce fut plus que je n'en pu supporter…

Je me levai brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux filles qui se tenaient derrière moi, et attrapant la main de Duo, le fit se lever à son tour.

_Le proviseur nous a dit de venir le voir après le cours pour l'attribution des chambres, Duo. Allons-y.

Je l'entraînai à ma suite, alors qu'il bredouillait un faible mot d'excuse.

Le surveillant ouvrit la porte et nous précéda dans la petite pièce qui devait nous servir de chambre pendant les jours à venir.

_Et voilà votre palace, les gars ! C'est pas très grand, mais personne ne s'en plaint ! Il y a des placards ici pour qui vous puissiez ranger vos affaires. Les douches et les toilettes sont au bout du couloir. Elles sont ouvertes tout le temps. Le petit déjeuner est à partir de sept heures, le déjeuner à midi et le dîner à dix-neuf heures trente. Il est interdit d'inviter des filles dans les dortoirs masculins. Et comme vous êtes nouveaux, vous êtes exemptés de devoirs pour ce soir. Des questions ?

Comme nous ne répondions pas, il nous salua brièvement et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Duo lâcha son sac au pied de son lit et se jeta sur celui-ci en soupirant.

_Aaaaaah ! J'ai trouvé ce cours d'un ennui mortel, pas toi ?

Je ne répondis pas, posai mon sac sur mon lit et fis le tour de la pièce. 

Elle devait faire environ quatre mètres sur trois, et était composée en tout et pour tout de deux lits, d'une table, deux chaises, deux petits placards incrustés dans le mur et une étagère au-dessus de chaques lits. Une fenêtre donnait sur le parc de l'école. Une gouttière la longeait jusqu'au sol et je pouvais apercevoir le portail de l'école à travers les arbres du jardin. Utile à savoir si nous devions quitter les lieux rapidement.

Je retournai vers mon lit, m'assis et ouvris mon sac pour en sortir mon ordinateur portable. Je farfouillai dans mon sac, en retirai la disquette où se trouvait le joli petit virus que je comptai offrir à Oz, et j'entrepris de vérifier que tout fonctionnait.

Duo me regarda faire un moment. Puis, il se redressa sur un coude et me demanda :

_Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Je levai la tête vers lui et l'observai. J'aperçus avec plaisir la petite flamme qui illuminait son regard à chaque fois que nous étions en mission. Ses doigts se tordaient entre ses mains. Il était impatient de commencer à bouger un peu…

_On attends cette nuit, dis-je, et on passe à l'action… 

Il régnait une grande agitation dans le réfectoire. Prenant mon plateau plein, je jetai un regard circulaire à la salle, essayant de repérer une table vide. Duo s'arrêta derrière moi et me désigna un emplacement, au bout de la salle. Nous nous y dirigeâmes, ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers nous à notre passage. 

Un grand dadais roux passa allègrement une main sur les fesses de Duo. Celui-ci s'arrêta, se retourna brusquement, et, tenant son plateau d'une main, il dirigea l'autre armée de son couteau entre les jambes du dragueur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Je crains que tes hormones soient un peu trop actives… Veux-tu que je te libère de ce fardeau ?

Le garçon se rétracta, confus, et se concentra sur son assiette. Duo reposa son couteau sur son plateau et reparti. 

Je me penchai sur le rouquin, et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

_Refais ça, et tu peux te considérer comme déjà mort.

Il du voir que je ne plaisantais pas car, quand il leva les yeux sur moi, son visage se décomposa de façon assez surprenante.

Et moi, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dis ça… Après tout, Duo était tout à fait capable de se défendre seul…

Je le rejoignis alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table, et m'installai en face de lui.

_Tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda t'il.

_Rien qui t'intéresse.

Puis, je me concentrai sur ma purée de pomme de terre, qui en avait le nom, la couleur, mais qui n'en était sûrement pas.

Un groupe de filles s'approcha de nous et elles nous demandèrent si elles pouvaient s'asseoir. Duo se redressa.

_Oui, bien…

_Non.

Je regardai tour à tour les trois filles, qui se replièrent stratégiquement à l'autre bout de la salle.

Duo me jeta un regard.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça, Hee-chan ? Ces pauvres filles ne t'ont rien fait.

Je me tournai vers lui.

_Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es attaché à des élèves, et que la mission a mal tourné ? 

Il se renfrogna, et me lança un regard dur. J'avais touché un point sensible… Je me maudis en silence.

_Et puis, ajoutai-je, nous devons être les plus discrets possible. La réussite de notre mission en dépend. Et appelles-moi Odin. Tu veux nous faire repérer ? Duo Maxwell passe peut être inaperçu, mais c'est loin d'être le cas pour mon vrai nom…

_Ce n'est pas en ignorant tout le monde et en envoyant balader tout ce qui bouge que tu es le plus discret, " Odin ", crois-moi ! En ce moment, un énorme écriteau est suspendu au-dessus de ta tête et dit : Regardez moi ! Je suis asocial, et je le crie haut et fort !

Je réprimai un sourire et me retins à grand peine de lever la tête pour vérifier ses dires. Il se pencha sur moi et je retins mon souffle, alors que je distinguai mon reflet dans ses prunelles violacées. Il murmura :

_Fais un petit effort, Heero… Il faut que nous réussissions cette mission, et pour cela nous devons nous intégrer à l'école. Fais-le pour Quatre…

Ses yeux se brouillèrent un moment. Il les essuya rapidement du revers de sa manche, et me fixa avec espoir.

Et là, je me sentis fondre malgré moi.

_D'accord, murmurai-je.

Mais ce n'était pas pour Quatre que je le faisais… C'était pour toi, Duo… Pour effacer cette tristesse qui semblait te ronger sous ces sourires que tu distribuais à tout ton entourage.

Et ce fut ce moment que choisirent deux filles et deux garçons pour s'approcher de nous et poser leurs plateaux sur la table.

_On peut se joindre à vous ?

Duo me jeta un regard interrogateur. Il me torturait à petit feu, et il adorait ça…

_Allez-y, murmurai-je en me reconcentrant sur les substances plus que douteuses qui trônait dans mon assiette.

Je mangeai en silence, laissant Duo faire la conversation.

_Il est pas bavard, ton copain, dit le garçon à ma droite.

_Il est assez timide, répondit Duo. Mais c'est un type formidable, vous verrez. Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais je reposerai sans hésiter ma vie entre ses mains.

Je relevai la tête, surpris. Il me souriait calmement. Son visage avait retrouvé cette douceur que j'avais aperçue pour la première fois à la patinoire.

Il était si beau dans ces moments là…

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Duo ? demanda la fille assise à côté de lui. 

Il se tourna vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. 

_Pour rien !

Je retournai à mon assiette, et soudain, je sentis quelque chose se poser doucement sur ma main, sous la table. Je m'arrêtai de manger, tentant d'identifier l'objet. C'était doux et chaud, presque tendre. Et ça avait la forme … d'une main.

Une main que Duo venait délicatement de poser sur la mienne. Je relevai la tête à nouveau, et le fixai, incrédule. Il serra ma main dans la sienne un moment, et ses lèvres formèrent un mot que mes oreilles n'entendirent pas. 

__Thanks…_

Et sa main s'envola, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, sans que j'aie une chance de la rattraper.

Nos "nouveaux amis " nous laissèrent devant la porte de notre chambre en nous souhaitant bonne nuit. Duo les regarda s'éloigner en leur faisant un petit signe, alors que j'introduisai la clé dans la serrure. Nous entrâmes et je fermai la porte derrière nous.

Duo s'installa sur son lit et se mit à feuilleter un magazine sur les jeux vidéo. Je m'installai à la table face à l'ordinateur, et révisai le virus une dernière fois. 

Et nous attendîmes.

Sur les coups de minuit et demi, je retirai la disquette du lecteur et éteignai mon portable, alors que Duo refermait sa revue et sautait au bas de son lit. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos uniformes d'écoliers, préférant des habits plus discrets et plus fonctionnels. Je mis la disquette dans une poche intérieure du pull noir que je portai et rechargeai mon arme, alors que Duo s'équipait en couteaux de tous genres. Puis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte donnant sur le couloir. 

Je posai ma main sur la poignée.

_Près ? demandai-je.

Il acquiesça, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il ajouta :

_Je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais !

Une étincelle brillait dans son regard. S'il le fallait, Shinigami serrait de sortie, ce soir… J'en fut satisfait. Duo avait envie de prendre sa revanche et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher…

Je retirai le cran de sécurité de mon arme et ouvris la porte.

_Allons-y…

Et nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'obscurité du couloir.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : tortures psychologiques (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer : Emi, une petite feuille dans la main, cochant au fur et à mesure :

_Matos de dessin ? OK

_Deux frangins débiles et très cons? OK (pourrais m'en passer, mais bon…)

_Deux poissons ? OK (idem qu'au-dessus… Mais bon, j'ai rien à dire, mon frère à eu le bon sens d'en choisir des japonais et d'en appeler un Seishiro… Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?)

_Une tonne de dessins yaoi ? OK (ça y en a jamais assez ! !)

_Quelques manga yaoi ? OK (pas assez à mon goût, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a…)

_Intelligence supérieure ? Faut bien chercher, mais OK… (qui a osé dire que ce n'étais pas vrai ? ? ? ?)

_Esprit dérangé et pervers ? **OK ! ! !**

_Gundam Boys ? *Cherche partout dans sa chambre* RAAAAAAAH ! ! ! O'skour ! ! ! Je trouve pas ! ! ! ! * Va s'agenouiller devant leur créateur* donnez-les-moi ! ! ! ! Je promets que je les abîmerai pas ! ! ! ! Enfin, pas beaucoup…

Notes : 1_Et zouh ! ! ! Chapitre 4 ! Ca bouge un peu plus, dans ce chapitre ! J'aurai jamais cru avancer aussi vite ! ! ! Faut dire que je suis super inspirée ! ! ! J'ai la tête qui déborde d'idées ! ! ! 

2_ Ce chapitre aurait dû être beaucoup plus long, mais je ne pensais pas que cette partie prendrait autant de pages! J'ai donc été obligée de séparer le chapitre en deux! Raaah! Ca décale tout ce que j'avais prévu! (va falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour la scène que tu attends, Jo!)

Lumières

CHAPITRE IV

Je pressai ma main sur le sang qui s'écoulait de mon bras. Louée soit la couleur noire de mon pull qui cachait la tache s'élargissant au moindre de mes mouvements. Et maudit soit le concepteur de ces bouches d'aération qui avait laissé dépasser cette espèce de barre métallique effilée en plein milieu du passage.

Je ne voulais pas que Duo s'aperçoive que j'étais blessé. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était en partie sa faute. 

La bouche d'aération que nous avions empruntée pour passer de l'école à la base militaire s'était brusquement arrêtée devant nous pour continuer en descendant perpendiculairement. J'avais donné mes mains à Duo et l'avais fait descendre dans le passage juste assez large pour que nous puissions nous y faufiler. Mais son pied avait dérapé et son poids m'avait entraîné vers l'avant. 

Pile-poil sur cette barre de dix centimètres de haut et un de diamètre, qui s'était enfoncé dans la chair de mon bras. 

Je n'avais pas crié, bien sûr, mais Duo avait senti mon tressaillement.

_Heero ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? avait-il demandé, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

J'avais réprimé un gémissement avant de lui répondre.

_Hnn… Occupes-toi plutôt de savoir où tu mets les pieds.

Arrivé à quelques mètres du sol, je l'avais lâché et l'avais entendu se rétablir sur ses pieds. Puis, je m'étais laissé pendre sur la "corniche ", non sans grimacer de douleur, avait senti les mains de Duo attraper mes pieds, et m'étais rétabli à mon tour.

Puis, nous nous étions avancés à quatre pattes jusqu'à la sortie de la bouche d'aération et avions pénétrés discrètement dans la base.

A présent, Duo revenait au pas de course vers moi. Je serrai vivement et discrètement le garrot que je venais de confectionner avec mon tee-shirt, abaissai la manche de mon pull et finis de remettre la plaque d'aération en place, de telle façon que nous puissions la déloger facilement si nous devions reprendre précipitamment ce chemin en sens inverse.

_Personne à l'horizon, m'annonça Duo. Mais y a des voix qui résonnent. Ils doivent pas être très loin. Va falloir se la jouer discrètos.

J'acquiesçai en silence, me redressai et avançai précautionneusement dans le couloir. Duo, derrière moi, marchait le couteau tiré. Il avait rentré sa tresse dans son col pour éviter d'être trop repérable au cas où nous serions vu par les soldats.

Nous arrivâmes à un carrefour. Je regardais des deux côtés. Personne. Mais Duo avait raison, vu la résonance, ils ne devaient pas être très loin…

Je me tournais vers lui.

_D'après toi, les plans sont où ? demandai-je.

Il me sourit, puis passa devant moi.

_Suis-moi !

Nous tournâmes à droite et suivîmes le couloir d'un léger pas de course. Nous croisâmes plusieurs patrouilles, et nous nous cachâmes de justesse aux carrefours ou aux encoignures de portes. Duo me conduisait à travers un dédale qui me sembla compliqué jusqu'à ce que je prenne mes points de repère. Nous n'étions pas loin de…

Soudain, Duo stoppa devant moi et je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Mon bras entra en contact avec son dos et je grimaçai. Lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme s'il avait été pétrifié sur place.

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je le plus bas possible.

Je regardais par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir un autre couloir vide avec, un peu plus loin, un autre croisement.

Duo avait le souffle court. Je sentai son corps entier crispé au point que si j'avais voulu le faire bouger, il ne se serrait pas déplacé d'un centimètre. Une fine goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Et son regard…

Son regard, perdu devant lui, était figé en une expression de terreur pure, alors que le reste de son visage restait parfaitement impassible.

_Duo… ? murmurai-je.

Il sursauta et se tourna soudain vers moi. Son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle.

_On… On va prendre un autre chemin… souffla t'il.

_Tu t'es trompé de route ?

_N… Non… Mais…

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le couloir désert.

Et soudain, je compris. C'était ici. C'était ici que Quatre était tombé. En y faisant bien attention, on pouvait encore voir les traces noircies de l'explosion sur les murs. Et quelques taches brunâtres apparaissaient faiblement sur le sol, là où Quatre avait été projeté.

Je me tournai vers Duo.

Ses mains crispées étaient tendues le long de son corps. Sa mâchoire serrée à s'en éclater les gencives. Et le regard plein d'une terreur sans nom braqué sur les traces laissées par l'incident.

_Duo… Allons-y…

_Je ne veux pas passer par-là… me souffla t'il sans un regard.

_Nous n'avons pas le choix, Duo, il n'y a pas d'autres passages.

_JE NE VEUX PAS PASSUUuuuuuuummmmfffff…..

Je plaquai vivement mes mains sur sa bouche et jetai de rapides coups d'œils aux alentours.

_T'es malades ? ? lui dis-je à l'oreille. Tu veux vraiment nous faire repérer ? ? 

Des pas et des éclats de voix résonnèrent derrière nous. Je tirai Duo à moi et l'entraînai vers la porte qui nous faisait face.

__

Pourvu qu'elle soit ouverte et qu'il n'y ait personne ! pensai-je. 

Je poussai la porte de l'épaule et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur, après que j'eus jeté un bref regard circulaire dans la pièce afin de vérifier que nous étions bien seuls. Je me plaquai dos au mur, ma main recouvrant toujours la bouche de Duo, mon autre bras passé autour de sa taille.

J'entrouvris légèrement la porte avec mon pied et risquai un regard à l'extérieur.

Trois hommes armés passèrent devant la porte sans nous voir. Il s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres. L'un d'eux alluma une cigarette. Il exhala la fumée et regarda un de ses compagnons. 

_Alors, lui demanda t'il, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! 

Son compagnon regarda autour de lui.

_Mais, puisque je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit ! Je suis sûr que quelqu'un à crié.

Le fumeur se détourna et poursuivit son chemin.

_Tu m'énerve, Hawkes ! Y a pas moyen de faire cinq minutes de pause, avec toi ! Faut toujours que t'entendes des voix ! Moi, j'me casse.

Le deuxième homme suivit le fumeur. Hawkes s'apprêta à faire de même, quand soudain, il se tourna vers notre porte et s'approcha silencieusement de nous. Je sentis Duo se tendre contre moi, et je m'écartai silencieusement de la porte. Ma main posée sur la bouche de Duo glissa le long de son cou, ses épaules, passèrent sur son flan pour ensuite plonger sous mon pull, retirer mon arme coincée dans la ceinture de mon pantalon et braquer celle-ci sur la porte. La lame de Duo me renvoya mon image quand il la plaça devant son visage, prête à servir.

La porte trembla légèrement quand l'homme posa sa main sur la poignée.

_HAWKES ! ! Tu te ramènes, oui ou merde ?

La porte cessa son tremblotement. J'avançai le visage vers l'entrebâillement et regardai le soldat s'éloigner. Ils disparurent à un croisement. 

Pendant un temps qui me paru une éternité, nous ne bougeâmes pas. Mon bras blessé était toujours enroulé autour de la taille de Duo. Il m'élançait horriblement, mais j'étais soulagé de pouvoir le reposer sur sa hanche. Je sentai son dos contre ma poitrine, qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Et y faisant plus attention, je percevai même sa tresse, cachée sous son pull, coincée entre nous deux.

Tout à coup, je me rendis compte que sa main libre était restée crispée sur la mienne pendant tout ce temps.

Nous étions plus proche physiquement que nous ne l'avions jamais été. Je pouvai même percevoir son odeur légèrement ambrée. Et, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, son profil tendu au regard braqué sur la porte semblait presque m'appeler.

Mais m'appeler pour quoi…?

Revenant à la réalité, je baissai mon bras droit, rengainant l'arme. Duo sembla s'éveiller et sa main lâcha la mienne. Puis, son corps se détacha du mien et mon bras m'élança de nouveau, ayant perdu son support.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda un moment. Je luis rendis son regard sans ciller. Et je sentis… quelquechose…. Un je ne sais quoi qui passa silencieusement entre nous. Lentement, il leva la main et l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je me crispai sans vraiment le vouloir, mais ne bougeai pas d'un cil. 

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux, comme un soupçon de déception, et sa main retomba près de son flan.

Il baissa la tête.

_Désolé… murmura t'il. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot…

Je me tournai vers la porte et l'entrouvris. Après un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur, je jetai un regard à Duo.

_Allons-y.

Il redressa vivement la tête, une lueur de détresse brillant dans ses yeux. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

_Je refuse de passer par-là ! fit-il le plus bas possible.

Je m'avançai vers lui et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

_Duo ! Il faut qu'on trouve ces plans ! Et c'est le seul passage ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça !

_Par ma faute, oui, je sais !

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Duo souffrait, et cela m'était insupportable. Mais d'où me venait ce besoin de le protéger ? Il était trop fragile. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener avec moi…

Qu'est ce que je racontai ? Duo était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ! C'était le Shinigami, après tout ! Il avait autant de sang sur les mains que moi !

Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux continuaient de me poser ces questions que je ne comprenais pas…

_Duo, murmurai-je, nous allons passer par ce chemin, toi et moi. Nous allons récupérer ces foutus plans, et retourner à la planque. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, OK ?

Il hésita.

_O… OK…

Doucement, je pris sa main dans la mienne et nous sortîmes de la pièce. 

Arrivés à l'endroit de l'incident, je sentis sa main se crisper. Je la serrai doucement et nous avançâmes lentement. Duo jetait des regards presque affolés autour de lui, mais il prit sur lui et continua. 

Quand nous quittâmes le passage, je ne lâchai pas sa main, et il ne chercha pas à la retirer.

Mes mains volaient sur le clavier. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran. Mais où pouvaient bien être passés ces foutus plans ?

Duo avait réussi à retrouver la pièce où étaient entreposés quelques ordinateurs hors service. Seul celui-là marchait. 

_Comment sais-tu que c'est bien cette salle là ? avais-je demandé quand nous nous étions arrêtés devant la pièce.

Il m'avait montré la porte du doigt. Le mot " NURSERY " y était inscrit en grosses lettres noires.

_Tu connais beaucoup de bases qui s'encombrerait d'une nursery, toi ? me lança t'il avec un petit sourire.

Tout cela m'avait paru un peu gros, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'avais tenté de faire marcher plusieurs ordinateur avant de trouver le bon. Une foule de données fort intéressantes sur la base m'avait été révélées. Mais pas de plans… Pourtant, ils avaient été là pendant un moment. Il en restait de très légères traces.

Duo, qui montait la garde à la porte, se tourna vers moi.

_Alors ? Tu trouves ?

Je m'acharnai sur l'écran.

_Rien, rien, rien ! Ils ont disparu ! A moins que… Attends…

Je cliquai sur une donnée qui paraissait à première vue complètement anodine et une page de garde envahi l'écran.

"Armure Mobile Gemini : ENTREZ LE MOT DE PASSE "

Mon sang de hacker se mit à bouillir dans mes veines, comme à chaque fois que je réussissai à passer une barrière.

_Trouvé ! m'exclamai-je. Maintenant, le mot de passe…

Je laissai mes doigts voler de touches en touches, jubilant intérieurement. Il n'y avait vraiment que devant un ordinateur que je me sentai réellement à l'aise.

Je tentai plusieurs combinaisons possibles. Et soudain, mon cœur loupa un battement. L'écran venait de virer au blanc.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?

Une sirène assourdissante retenti tout à coup, me plongeant dans le désarroi. Duo se rua vers moi.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ? !

_Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! !

_Tu devrais le savoir ! C'est toi le hacker ! !

Des voix retentirent dans le couloir.

_Par ici ! ! Ils doivent pas être loin ! !

Duo me prit par le bras.

_On se tire ! !

_Pas sans les plans ! lui criai-je.

_Rien à foutre, des plans ! Ta vie m'importe beaucoup plus !

Je restai interdit.

_Que… ?

Il me tira en dehors de la pièce et m'entraîna dans le couloir. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de me dire, je le suivis sans protester. Une troupe armée débarqua derrière nous.

_Là ! Ils sont là !

Une balle passa juste au-dessus de ma tête, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Nous tournâmes à un croisement, manquant de déraper, et refîmes le chemin en sens inverse. Je sortis mon arme et tirai derrière moi, me retournant juste assez pour viser. Duo s'occupait de ce qui se passait devant. 

Soudain, un garde sauta sur lui. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. 

Il voulait tuer Duo. Et je ne laisserai personne faire de mal à Duo…

Je braquai mon arme sur la tête de l'homme et tirai, alors que la lame de Duo laissait une profonde entaille dans la gorge de son adversaire. Une large giclée rouge alla éclabousser son visage, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il retira la lame de la gorge, avec une telle froideur dans le regard que j'en frissonnai malgré moi.

Shinigami…

Nous continuâmes notre chemin de mort, et arrivâmes à la bouche d'aération. Je la fit sauter d'une balle et Duo s'engouffra dedans, moi à sa suite. Et nous rampâmes, alors que la galerie nous renvoyait l'écho des voix de nos poursuivants.

_Là ! Ils sont dans la bouche d'aération ! 

Mais hélas pour eux, si l'entrée de la dite bouche était à peine assez large pour que nous puissions passer, Duo et moi, les soldats de Oz, tous plus grands et plus larges, se voyaient coincés à l'extérieur. Nous les entendîmes jurer quand ils s'en rendirent compte.

Nous arrivâmes à la dénivellation où je m'étais blessé. Nous nous redressâmes et je croisai mes mains, permettant ainsi à Duo d'y poser son pied. Je le propulsai en l'air et il s'accrocha au rebord de la " corniche ". Par la force de ses bras, il grimpa et se retourna pour me tendre la main.

_Hey ! T'as vu cet espèce de truc pointu qui sort du sol ? C'est super dangereux pour les cambrioleurs, les espions et les terroristes, ça ! 

Je pris autant d'élan que je le pus et sautai en l'air, prenant appui sur le mur. Ma main accrocha celle de Duo, et il me tendit l'autre que j'attrapai au vol.

_Au fait, tu nous ranges dans quelle catégorie ? Cambrioleurs, espions ou terroristes ? 

Je me hissai près de lui, retenant un gémissement de douleur alors que mon bras gauche me rappelait qu'il était toujours blessé et que je devrais peut-être le ménager un peu.

_A mon avis, on est les trois, non ?

Je lui jetai un regard.

_Baka…

Il me sourit Son visage à moitié dans la pénombre et éclaboussé de sang en paraissait presque cruel. 

_On se refait pas !

Il se détourna et parti à quatre pattes. Je le suivis des yeux un moment, un frisson glacé me parcourant l'échine, puis lui emboîtai le pas. 

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'école.

Duo fredonnait dans la cabine voisine. Je l'entendis ouvrir le robinet et un nuage de vapeur commença à monter alors que l'eau sortait du pommeau de douche.

_Aaaaaaaaah… laissa t'il échapper. Ca fait du bien !

Puis, il reprit sa chanson.

Dans ma propre cabine de douche, je passai mon pull et mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête et examinai mon bras. Le sang coagulé avait collé le garrot à la plaie. Je grimaçai, alors que je le retirai lentement. 

La plaie n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle était profonde. Il faudrait que je la recouse. Tout en retirant mon pantalon, je tentai de me souvenir si j'avais emporté du fil et une aiguille, quand Duo me fit sortir de mes pensées.

_Dis Heero ?

_Hnn ?

_Si les plans ne sont pas à l'endroit que je croyais, tu penses qu'ils sont où ?

Je finis de me déshabiller et ouvrit l'eau de ma douche, réglant la température.

_J'en sais rien, répondis-je. Mais je crois que notre infiltration va durer plus longtemps que prévu… On ne peux pas repartir sans les plans.

_Hum…

J'entrai dans la douche et, fermant les yeux, appréciai un moment l'eau tiède et réconfortante coulant sur mon corps. Puis, je commençai à me frictionner alors que Duo reprenait sa chanson de vive voix. Je me laissai porter par la mélodie.

_ I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by

The only things I see is you

For all the time you walked the line for me and standing by my side 

I say thank you

Here is my life

It never felt that real to me

You're always mean so much to me

And there's…

Hey ! ! ! Heero ! ! d'où vient tout ce sang qui passe dans ma cabine de douche ? ?

Je regardai à mes pieds, et découvris que l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps avait prit une légère teinte rougeâtre. La tiédeur de l'eau avait refait couler le sang de mon bras, et celui-ci passait sous le panneau qui séparait nos deux cabines.

Je sursautai soudain alors qu'une tête mouillée apparaissait au-dessus de celui-ci.

_Tu es blessé ? ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? ?

Ma pudeur se réveilla soudainement. C'était bien le moment qu'elle se manifeste, celle là.

_Duo ! ! Occupes-toi donc de ce qui se passe sous ta douche, merde ! On verra ça plus tard !

Il me jeta un regard inquiet avant de disparaître derrière le panneau. 

Je frémis en sentant l'aiguille traverser ma peau. Duo tira lentement sur le fil et piqua de nouveau la peau. Ses mains sentaient le désinfectant qu'il avait appliqué sur ma plaie. Son visage penché sur son ouvrage était sérieux et appliqué.

Il avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui me recouse, prétextant que je n'arriverai à rien avec une seule main. Nous étions alors retournés dans notre chambre, et, installé sur mon lit, il avait entreprit de me soigner. Son visage arborait une expression que j'avais du mal à cerner, un mélange d'angoisse, de peine, d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Toujours est-il que je n'aimais pas cette expression.

Il se pencha soudainement sur mon bras et ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau alors qu'il coupait le fil avec ses dents. Sans que j'en comprenne le sens, ce simple contact m'électrisa.

Il se redressa.

_Tourne ton bras.

Je m'exécutai et il se mit à recoudre l'autre côté. Je m'adossai au montant de mon lit et me mis à contempler les étoiles par la fenêtre.

_Heero...

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il était toujours penché sur ma blessure.

_Hnn?

_Quand t'es-tu fais ça?

Je ne répondis pas observant attentivement son visage. Une grande fatigue tirait ses trais et le sérieux de son visage commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter.

_C'est quand tu m'as aidé à descendre dans la bouche d'aération, n'est ce pas? Ce truc, qui dépassait du sol...

Au lieu de lui répondre mon regard se reporta sur la fenêtre. 

_Décidément, continua t'il, je ne sers vraiment qu'à faire du mal au gens...

Je fermai les yeux, déglutissant difficilement. Je savais qu'il fallait lui répondre, lui dire quelque chose pour le réconforter... Mais les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je ne savais pas lesquels choisir. Je ne dis donc rien, préférant ne pas commettre de gaffe.

Je sentis à nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il coupait le fil. Je me tournai vers lui et contemplai sa chevelure tressée et encore humide qui tombait sur ma cuisse. Il se redressa, posa l'aiguille et commença à bander ma blessure.

_Dis-moi, Duo...

_Hum?

_Que voulais-tu dire, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dis que ma vie t'importait plus que les plans?

Ses mains restèrent un moment en suspens, puis il se remit à bander ma plaie.

_Et bien... Quatre a été blessé par ma faute, et Trowa me déteste, maintenant... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre un autre de mes coéquipiers...

Il leva la tête et me regarda intensément. Je lui rendis son regard impassiblement. Il se reconcentra sur ma blessure.

_Laisse tomber...

Il finit de me soigner et posa le matériel au pied de mon lit. Puis, à mon grand étonnement, il posa sa tête sur ma cuisse et, au bout de quelques instants, se mit à pleurer. Interdit, je ne su comment réagir, et restai assis à contempler ses épaules qui se soulevaient sous les sanglots.

_Duo... murmurai-je, gêné.

Sa main s'accrocha au short que je portai pour dormir.

_Je t'en prie, Heero, ne me déteste pas! Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ta blessure... S'il te plaît... Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... S'il te plaît... 

Je sentai ses larmes couler sur ma cuisse, et ses hoquets me serraient le cœur à le faire exploser.

Vite! Trouver une réponse!

Doucement, je levai ma main et la posai sur sa tête.

_Je ne t'en veux pas, Duo...

Il se calma aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

_Merci...

Lentement, ses jambes quittèrent le sol et il se roula en boule contre moi. Puis, épuisé, il s'endormit, la tête toujours posée sur mes jambes, ma main perdue dans ses cheveux.

Bougeant le moins possible, j'attrapai mon portable posé sur la table près de mon lit, l'allumai, et me mis à écrire:

__

Le 13 septembre.

Qui?

Qui suis-je en train de devenir?

En quoi es-tu en train de me transformer, Duo?

C'est ce que je me demande à chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur moi. Je sens que tu me poses des questions, mais je n'arrive pas à les deviner. Comment savoir si je possède les réponses que tu souhaites?

Parfois, j'ai peur...

Peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux me dire. Peur de ne pas dire ce que tu veux entendre. Peur de ne pas entendre les appels que ton regard me lance.

C'est pourquoi je ne préfère rien dire et garder le silence. Moi, te regarder me suffis. Et te sentir contre moi, comme à cet instant précis, fait monter en moi une sensation que j'ai du mal à saisir. 

Je sens...

Je sens que je serrai près à m'envoler...

Et, j'ai peine à le concevoir, mais cela m'effraie. J'ai peur de tout ce qui se passe en moi, de ce que mon corps me fait ressentir à chaque fois que tu poses la main sur moi...

Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu saches une chose.

Je ne t'en veux pas... 

Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je suis moi-même dans l'incapacité de te donner la réponse. Mais le fait est là.

Non, jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir...

Ma main se posa de nouveau sur sa tête, et je le senti remuer contre moi dans son sommeil. Et, sans que je ne m'en rendisse vraiment compte, un faible sourire glissa sur mes lèvres. Puis, mon regard glissa de nouveau vers l'immensité noire de la nuit faiblement éclairée par son astre. Une étoile filante la traversa soudainement pour aller s'éteindre à l'autre bout du ciel.

_Fais un vœu, Duo, murmurai-je. Moi, j'en fais un pour toi.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : tortures psychologiques (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer : Quand j'étais petite, quand on jouait à la gamelle (un jeu de cache-cache avec un ballon pour ceux qui connaissent pas), on pouffait pour savoir qui allait compter et chercher les autres. Je pense que tout le monde à pouffé quand il était petit. Moi, j'étais pas bonne au pouf... J'avais vraiment pas de chance, et je perdais tout le temps... Même quand celui qui pouffait, il était plus petit et plus bête que moi... (comment ça, ça se peut pas? D'abord, je suis super grande, et en plus, c'est vrai que je suis super intellig... Heu... Enfin bon bref, passons...). Donc, je me retrouvais toujours à piquer... Et pis, c'était tout le temps pareil, chaque fois qu'on pouffait, que ce soit pour un truc insignifiant, je perdais... Tout ça pour vous dire que, quand j'ai pouffé pour savoir qui allait posséder les Gundam Boys, j'ai encore perdu... Je suis sûre que leur créateur à triché! En fait, il voulait les garder pour lui! Vous vous rendez compte?? Il a brisé le rêve d'une petite fille pure et innocente, ignorante des choses de la vie! Méchant, va!! 

Notes : 1_Le chapitre cinqeuh! Le chapitre cinqeuh! Quoi? Que j'arrête de m'extasier chaque fois que j'ai un nouveau chapitre de bouclé? Méheuuuuuu! Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord! 

2_Attendez-vous à une petite scène plus qu'étrange et complètement OOC pour Heero… Je sais pas si elle plaira à tout le monde, mais moi, rien que d'y penser, elle me fait bien marrer ! ! Et c'est là qu'on peut voir que je n'aime pas particulièrement les cantines (surtout quand je mange dans un RU qui est censé être, je cite "le meilleur RU de Nantes "… Ca me donne pas envie d'aller bouffer dans les autres RU …)

Lumières

CHAPITRE V

Je jetai un œil sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du mur. Quinze heures. Je soupirai silencieusement. Encore une heure de cours avant la pause... Encore une heure d'ennui mortel à faire semblant d'écouter ce vieux professeur déblatérer sur la raison de pourquoi deux et deux faisait quatre... 

Affligeant...

Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Ca faisait une semaine que Duo et moi étions là. Une semaine où nous passions nos nuits à chercher ces fichus plans. Une semaine où nous rentrions les mains vides.

Duo commençait à perdre courage, et moi, à perdre patience.

Notre passage à la base n'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu... La garde avait été sensiblement renforcé depuis notre première intervention. Les élèves commençaient à s'inquiéter de cet afflux de militaires arpentant les couloirs et ce n'était pas pour nous mettre en confiance non plus... J'avais l'impression qu'ils nous jetaient des regards suspects à chaque fois que nous les croisions.

A notre second passage, nous avions remarqué que la bouche d'aération par où nous étions passé avait été condamnée. Nous avions du trouver un autre passage, qui nous obligeait à emprunter la gouttière qui longeait notre fenêtre, à faire le tour de l'école et nous infiltrer par une petite ouverture dans le mur de la base militaire, à l'écart de l'entrée principale. 

J'avais prévenu Trowa, Quatre et Wufei de la situation. Je les avais informés par E-mail que nous restions encore deux semaines, et que, si après cette date, nous n'avions rien trouvé, nous reviendrions à la planque, et nous attaquerions la base avec pour but de la détruire, avec tout ce qui pourrait se trouver à l'intérieur. Trowa m'avait renvoyé son approbation, et avait rajouté qu'il avait réussi à faire sortir Quatre et Wufei de l'hôpital, et ce, le plus discrètement qu'il avait été possible. Il ne m'avait pas précisé comment, et j'avais noté mentalement de le lui demander à notre retour. 

Revenant à la réalité, je jetai un coup d'œil à Duo. Il était affalé sur sa table, les bras croisés sous sa tête, les yeux levés aux ciel, et un crayon était planté dans sa bouche. Il le mâchonnait d'un air distrait, regardant voler les mouches, ignorant totalement son voisin qui tentait d'attirer son attention. C'était un des garçons du petit groupe qui s'était assit à notre table, le premier soir. Quel était son nom, déjà? Charly? 

_Carlo! La ferme! J'essaye d'écouter!

Carlo! Voilà, c'était ça. Solveig, une des filles du groupe, assise devant Duo, s'était retournée, l'air courroucée, et avait envoyé balader Carlo d'une voix basse mais autoritaire. Elle irait loin, si elle continuait à mater les hommes comme ça, d'un seul regard. Même s'il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour m'intimider, moi.

L'Italien posa sa tête dans sa main en bougonnant, alors que la Suédoise se tournait à nouveau vers le tableau sous l'œil rieur de Duo, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

Mes yeux firent le tour de la classe une nouvelle fois, et je fut encore étonné d'y trouver autant de nationalités différentes. C'était comme si chaque pays avait voulu avoir son représentant dans l'école. Vraiment étrange...

Soudain, Duo se redressa d'un bond à coté de moi. Lui aussi avait senti.

Il avait senti cette sorte d'aura combative qui venait du couloir. Une personne très forte se tenait de l'autre côté du mur, et nous savions tous deux qu'elle aussi nous avait sentit. Nous nous redressâmes ensemble le plus possible sur nos chaises, alors que trois coups retentissaient à la porte.

_Entrez! Fit le professeur.

Un jeune homme pénétra dans la salle de classe et s'avança vers le bureau. Il marchait d'un air digne, mais raide, visiblement assez mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de toute une classe. Il avait l'air un peu coincé dans son uniforme scolaire, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il portait ce genre de vêtements. Son teint couleur de miel attirait automatiquement le regard, tout comme ses deux yeux noirs et farouches, effilés sur les coins, qui brillaient dans son visage trop sérieux pour un garçon de son âge. Ses cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir d'encre, étaient tirés en arrière en une queue sévère.

Le professeur se racla la gorge.

_Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau camarade...

_Wu-man!!

Duo s'était levé précipitamment, les deux mains posées bien à plat sur sa partie du bureau, l'air abasourdit alors qu'il venait de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant.

_M'appelle pas comme ça, Maxwell!!

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici? Demanda Duo, ignorant la réplique.

Solveig se retourna vers moi.

_Vous le connaissez?

Je ne répondis pas mais lançais un regard désespéré à Duo, tentant de lui faire comprendre discrètement qu'il devait être un peu plus retenu. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait de fixer le nouvel arrivant, un air interdit plaqué sur le visage.

_Monsieur Maxwell! cria le professeur. Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous calmer dehors!

Duo s'avança vers la porte, tout en continuant à parler à Wufei.

_ Pourquoi t'as pas prévenu que tu venais?

_Mais tu vas te taire, oui ou merde? Et regarde où tu marches, sombre crétin! 

Duo venait effectivement de shooter dans un sac qui traînait au milieu de l'allée. Il manqua tomber, se rattrapa de justesse, rangea vite fait le sac en s'excusant et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Hey! Odin! Tu me raconteras! Je veux tout savoir!

Je restai raide comme un piquet, les mains crispés sur mon bureau, et des envies de meurtre plein la tête. Ca faisait longtemps.

_Dehors, monsieur Maxwell!!

Et la tresse fila dans l'ouverture de la porte avant que celle ci ne se referme brusquement.

Le professeur se tourna vers nous, les joues rouges et le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient ébouriffés sur le sommet de son crâne. A ses côté, Wufei semblait avoir reprit son calme, mais moi, je savais qu'il bouillait de rage.

_Donc, reprit le professeur, voici Chang Wufei. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Allez vous asseoir derrière monsieur Lowe.

Wufei s'avança vers sa place et s'installa à la table libre derrière moi. Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi pour me murmurer:

_Mais quel crétin!

Je fixai le tableau devant moi, ayant conscience que tous les yeux de la classe étaient fixé une nouvelle fois sur nous. 

Et bah, pour la discrétion, on repassera... 

_SHINIGAMI LIVES!!!

Une furie nattée se jeta sur Wufei, alors que nous sortions de cours lui et moi. 

_Maxwell!! Mais tu peux pas te calmer deux secondes? 

Perché sur le dos du Chinois, Duo sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis, il me lança un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et répondit fièrement:

_Non!

Je soupirai et commençai à me diriger vers le parc qui entourait l'école. Nous avions à parler tous les trois, et je ne tenais pas à ce que le petit groupe qui nous avait adopté, Duo et moi, se mêle de notre conversation avant d'avoir tiré un point important au clair, à savoir: qu'est ce que Wufei foutait là? 

Wufei se débarrassa tant bien que mal de Duo, lui lança son sac dans la figure d'un air glacial et me suivit sans ajouter un mot. Duo nous rattrapa en riant.

_Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Wufei!

Alors que je les guidais dans les couloirs, son babillage incessant et joyeux fit monter en moi une sorte d'allégresse. Ca me faisait du bien de l'entendre rire à nouveau, même si je sentais, tout au fond, que ce rire n'était qu'une façade. Jetant parfois de petits coups d'œil en sa direction, je voyais bien que ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas. Il était inquiet, et ce, pour la même raison que moi: Que s'était-il passé pour que Wufei débarque sans prévenir?

Et derrière cette inquiétude, il y avait cette éternelle tristesse qui flottait, et que j'étais apparemment le seul à voir.

C'est pourquoi son rire, bien que pas tout à fait franc, me réchauffait le cœur. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, et il m'avait manqué...

Nous arrivâmes dans la cour de l'école et nous dirigeâmes vers un coin tranquille et à l'abri des regards. Duo s'assit, ou plutôt se jeta, sur l'herbe, et ne quitta pas Wufei des yeux alors que celui-ci regardai une dernière fois derrière lui, vérifiant que personne ne les avait suivit. Il se tourna vers nous et examina le parc verdoyant autour de nous.

_ C'est pas trop mal, comme coin...

Duo, allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous son menton et ses jambes battant l'air, le regarda intensément. Je m'assis près de lui et fixai moi aussi Wufei.

_Alors? demandai-je.

Wufei s'assit en face de nous et croisa les bras. 

_Les professeurs m'ont envoyé voir ce que vous faisiez depuis tout ce temps.

_On cherche, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on fait? répondis-je.

_Et vous n'avez vraiment aucun indices? 

_Je vous les aurais fait transmettre, si j'en avais eu.

Wufei sembla réfléchir un moment. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre autour de nous était le faible froissement de l'air que faisaient les jambes de Duo en battant dans le vide.

_En tout cas, continua Wufei, votre première intervention a fait du bruit. Nous étions au courant de votre tentative avant même que tu nous en mail l'information. Cependant, d'après nos agents infiltrés, les plans n'ont pas quitté la base, ça, nous en sommes persuadés.

_Et ces mêmes personnes n'ont aucune idée de leur emplacement?

Wufei secoua la tête, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

_Apparemment, seuls les hauts gradés sont dans le secret.

_Je vois...

Ca n'allait vraiment pas être simple de récupérer ces plans... Je regardai furtivement Duo, observant sa réaction. Il semblait pensif, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt d'un air qui se voulait distrait, mais que je savais purement réfléchi.

La voix de Wufei me fit presque sursauter. 

_Et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. 

Je le regardai, un sourcil légèrement redressé.

_Laquelle? demanda Duo.

_Treize Kushrenada est ici.

Duo se redressa légèrement et fixa le jeune Chinois d'un air légèrement inquiet. 

_Tu en es sûr? demanda t'il.

Wufei acquiesça silencieusement. Celui-ci avait un air légèrement pensif, un air qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Une sorte d'incertitude flottait dans ses yeux depuis qu'il avait prononcé ce nom. 

Mais après tout Wufei était le seul d'entre nous à avoir réellement parlé au dirigeant d'OZ.

_On ne peut plus sûr, finit-il par répondre

_Kso... lâchai-je. 

Je me mis de nouveau à fixer la pelouse sous mes pieds, réfléchissant à cent à l'heure. Si Kushrenada était ici, alors les plans aussi, ça, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais ce qui m'inquiétais le plus, c'était de savoir à quel stade Oz était arrivé dans l'élaboration de leur nouvelle armure mobile.

Normalement, Kushrenada ne devait intervenir que dans la phase finale de l'opération... 

Mon attention fut légèrement détournée par un petit tiraillement sur le bas de la veste de mon uniforme. J'y jetai un léger coup d'œil, et vit que Duo était occupé à tirer sur un fil qui dépassait de la doublure, décousant allègrement la couture, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de Wufei. Je lui prit le fil des mains et il eut un petit sursaut. Je tirai sur le fil d'un coup sec, le cassant net, et lui tendis le morceau qui était resté dans mes mains. Il le prit et se mit à l'entortiller autour de ses doigts. 

_Alors, si je comprends bien, repris-je à l'encontre de Wufei, tu es venu nous donner un coup de main, et ce, malgré ton bras?

_Mon bras va bien. Et tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour le tien. 

Il avait du remarquer la légère grimace que j'avais laissée échapper en tirant sur le fil. La plaie s'était bien refermée, mais n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Avant que j'aie pu répliquer, Duo intervint:

_Comment va Quatre?

Je surpris une légère hésitation sur le visage de Wufei, mais il répondit:

_Il va bien. Il est à la maison. Trowa s'occupe de lui.

Il savait qu'il aurait du ajouter quelque chose, mais je voyais qu'il avait du mal à le dire. Ce fut donc moi qui m'en chargeai, étonné par ma propre réaction devant le regard suppliant de Duo. Le voir triste m'était devenu insupportable.

Je posai alors ma main sur les siennes, tremblantes et entortillées dans le fil de ma veste, et murmurai doucement.

_Ne t'inquiète pas...

Wufei avait bien remarqué cet échange qui était passé entre Duo et moi, un échange qui se faisait de plus en plus flagrant, et que j'arrivais de moins en moins à expliquer. Mais mon regard le dissuada de faire une quelconque remarque, s'il avait jamais eu l'intention d'en faire une.

Duo se redressa brusquement, et regarda sa montre.

_ Messieurs, je vous ferais remarquer que nous avons cours de sport dans moins de cinq minutes. Je vous suggère donc humblement de bouger vos paires de jolies fesses si vous ne voulez pas qu'elles se fassent maltraiter par l'incompétent qui nous sert de prof de sport! 

Ignorant la réflexion que Wufei lui envoya sur son soi-disant crétinisme profond, Duo se leva d'un geste leste et me tendit la main. Je la regardai un moment, ne sachant où il voulait en venir. Puis, lentement, je levai ma main et serrai la sienne. Il tira sur son bras et me redressa, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger. Je sentais ses doigts chauds serrant les miens, et un frisson me parcouru lentement l'échine. Puis, ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma main en une légère caresse et il la lâcha, enfouissant la sienne dans sa poche. Et il s'éloigna en direction de l'école en sifflotant.

Je restai un moment sans réagir, regardant ma main comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Wufei passa devant moi, me lançant un léger regard interrogateur, puis suivit Duo. 

Je finis par me décider à les rejoindre.

Je règlai lentement mon souffle sur mes mouvements, ma blessure me tiraillant à chacun de mes gestes. 

Duo et moi avions largement dépassés les autres élèves qui peinaient en soufflant comme des bœufs bien loin derrière nous, et nous courions à présent à travers les bois, moi un ou deux mètres devant mon coéquipier. Wufei, à son grand dam, avait été obligé de rester à l'école pour s'installer et visiter l'établissement.

Cette petite séance d'endurance me faisait du bien. Courir juste pour courir, se laisser porter par ses jambes tout en sachant que ce n'était pas pour tenter de sauver sa peau, ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Je sentais l'air glisser dans mes cheveux, et mes jambes finirent par bouger d'elles même, sans que je leur en donne l'ordre, adoptant un mécanisme que je n'aurais pu avoir en pleine course poursuite. 

Je sautai légèrement par-dessus un petit tronc tombé en travers de la route, baissai la tête pour éviter une branche trop basse, et écoutais le bruit de mes pas et ceux de mon compagnon qui faisaient bruisser les feuilles mortes de ce début d'automne. L'air était doux, mais on sentait qu'il se rafraîchissait à mesure que le mois de septembre s'écoulait.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que le bruit des pas de Duo s'éloignaient derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai à l'instant où il disparaissait dans les bois. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je le suivis. 

Au bout de dix minutes de course, je me retrouvais hors des bois, au sommet d'une légère bute. A environ dix mètres de moi, le sol plongeait vers la ville qui s'étendait dans la vallée. Et au bord se tenait Duo, fixant les bâtiments qui s'étalaient sous lui. Il me tournait le dos, et semblait ne pas s'être aperçut de ma présence. 

Le vent se mit à souffler brusquement, envoyant mes cheveux en arrière, et faisant flotter la tresse de Duo dans son dos.

Tout à coup, il attrapa le bout de celle-ci, défit l'élastique, et dénoua son éternelle natte sous mes yeux ébahis. Jamais il n'avait fait cela en ma présence.

Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter autour de lui en une danse presque magique. Et comme si elle n'avait attendu que cet instant, la lumière du soleil perça les nuages et tomba sur sa silhouette élancée. 

__

Mon Dieu... pensai-je.

Je restai là, les bras ballants, admirant mon partenaire comme s'il n'existait plus rien d'autre au monde. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une personne puisse dégager autant de lumière et de chaleur. Et encore moins que cette personne puisse être Duo Maxwell.

Soudain, il se tourna vers moi, une expression de surprise flottant sur son visage. Me reconnaissant, il me sourit calmement, comme si nous étions seuls au monde, comme si la guerre n'existait pas, que Quatre n'était pas aveugle, que Trowa ne lui en voulait pas, et que nous étions simplement deux jeunes écoliers qui faisaient une petite escapade pendant leur cour de sport. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, son regard rieur déserté pour quelques instants de cette tristesse qui semblait avoir prit possession de lui depuis quelque temps. 

Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, ma main se leva doucement et j'effleurai la pointe de ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrir en grand l'instant d'après. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je sentais qu'elles voulaient sortir et exploser au grand jour. Mais je n'arrivais pas à les remettre en ordre.

_Duo... murmurai-je.

Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

_Oui?

Ma main resta un moment en suspens. Mes yeux étaient braqués sur elle, alors que mes doigts se tenaient à quelques centimètre des longues mèches couleur de miel qui dansaient devant moi. Et je savais que le regard de Duo était rivé sur ma nuque. Je le sentai presque me brûler la peau.

Il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que je trouve un sens à toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans ma tête sans que j'en comprenne le sens... Et au fond de moi, je sentais que Duo pouvait avoir les réponses qui me manquaient. J'en étais quasiment persuadé.

_Je... commençai-je.

_HEY!!

Nous nous retournâmes tous deux, et ma main retomba sur mon flan. Carlo se dégageai péniblement des broussailles, griffant sa peau et accrochant son tee-shirt.

_Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend! Continua t'il. Le prof est salement en pétard!

Duo refit sa tresse d'un mouvement rapide et assuré.

_On arrive! répondit-il.

Puis, il passa devant moi, me jetant un regard où la tristesse avait reprit ses droits et disparu dans les broussailles. 

Wufei regarda d'un air sombre l'espèce de truc qui tomba dans son assiette, et releva la tête d'un air méfiant.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

La cuisinière se redressa fièrement, une main sur la hanche, l'autre brandissant sa cuillère d'un air cérémonial.

_Marinade de poulet aux légumes grillés sur lit de groseilles sauvages.

Wufei reporta son attention sur son assiette.

_Et il est où le poulet?

La grosse bonne femme tendis son doigt vers un petit truc qui dépassait de la sauce.

_Là.

_Vous vous foutez de moi? demanda t'il, lui jetant un regard en coin.

_Non.

Et vu comment elle le regardait, elle était vraiment à cent lieues de se foutre de lui.

_Allez, dépêche-toi, y en a qui attendent!

Wufei, prit son plateau et s'éloigna en grommelant sur l'incapacité des "onna". Je le suivis jusqu'à la table où s'étaient installés Duo, Carlo, Solveig et le petit couple qui roucoulait un peu trop niaisement à mon goût, et dont je n'avais toujours pas retenu le nom. Il posa son plateau en face de moi et marmonna:

_Mais c'est quoi, cette bouffe? Ils veulent nous empoisonner, ou quoi?

_En tout cas, repris Carlo, assit à côté de lui, ça porte bien son nom, parce que pour mariner, ça marine!

Duo étouffa un rire et se remit à tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

Solveig, assise de l'autre côté de Duo, releva le nez de son assiette et s'adressa à Wufei :

_Alors, comme ça, tu es Chinois ?

Carlo partit en un grand éclat de rire.

_Whoua ! Quelle perspicacité ! Franchement, ton intelligence me défrise, Solveig !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il passa sa main dans les boucles noires qui tombaient autour de son visage.

_Espèce de crétin ! Je voulais juste faire remarquer que c'était le premier Chinois que nous avions dans notre classe.

_Odin est Asiatique, lui aussi, répondit Carlo. D'ailleurs, continua t'il en se tournant vers moi, Odin Lowe, ça fait pas trop asiatique ! Il vient d'où, ton nom ?

Je manquai m'étrangler avec ce qu'il y avait sur ma fourchette, levai la tête et fixai Carlo d'un air calme, cherchant une réponse plausible. 

_Excuse-moi, intervint Duo, me sauvant la vie par la même occasion, mais Odin est Japonais, et un Japonais, quand tu y prends bien garde, ça ne ressemble pas à un Chinois.

Il lança un petit regard à Wufei.

_Et heureusement, en fait, parce que deux Chinois comme lui, ce serait la cata... 

Il ignora le regard noir que lui lança Wufei et se reconcentra sur le truc qui flottait dans son assiette. Décidément, je ne pouvais résolument pas appeler ça du poulet.

Le jeune amoureux assit à côté de Carlo détourna un moment son attention de sa dulcinée, qui était occupée depuis tout à l'heure à lui enfourner tout son plat dans la bouche, et regarda Duo.

_Au fait, comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez ?

_Et bah en fait... commença Duo. 

Et là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me prit... Peut-être avais-je eu peur que Duo ne commette une gaffe, vu la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait parfois en commettre, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai voulu l'empêcher de parler. Et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour cela, ce fut d'attraper à pleines mains l'espèce de pomme de terre qui trônait dans mon assiette et de la lui écraser sur la joue.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et tourna lentement son visage vers moi, un air de stupeur totale dans les yeux. Wufei s'était aussi arrêté de manger et me fixait d'un air étonné. Réalisant ce que je venais de faire, mon regard passait vivement de ma main pleine de sauce aux visages incrédule de mes deux compagnons, ignorant les grands éclats de rire de Carlo et celui, plus discret, de Solveig.

_Et bah! réussit à articuler Carlo en tentant de reprendre son souffle. T'as l'air fin, Duo, comme ça!

Reprenant ses esprits, Duo se tourna vers Carlo, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_Ah, tu le prends comme ça...

Carlo s'étrangla à moitié alors que Duo se saisissait de son morceau de poulet et le lui envoyait en pleine face. Carlo se leva d'un bond, et riposta immédiatement, prenant une pleine poignée de légumes et les lançant sur un Duo hilare, qui tenta de se planquer derrière son plateau, envoyant valser assiette, verre et couverts sur table, et arrosant allègrement au passage la jupe de Solveig. Elle se redressa en hurlant, se remit rapidement de sa surprise, attrapa le pichet d'eau et le versa sur la tête des deux garçons, et sur Wufei et moi par la même occasion. 

Un petit pain lancé par Duo atterri dans l'assiette Wufei, éclaboussant son visage. Il le ramassa stoïquement et le retourna à l'envoyeur, sauf qu'il ne prit pas soin de le viser, et que le pain alla malencontreusement s'écraser sur la tête d'un élève assit à la table derrière nous. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et contre attaqua, balançant le yahourt qu'il était en train de manger, et qui lui, s'étala dans mon dos. J'attrapai une poignée de salade verte et la lui envoyais à la figure. Et là, ce fut toute la table voisine qui contre-attaqua.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la grosse cuisinière s'avancer rageusement, mais battre bientôt en retraite alors que les élèves se levaient les uns après les autres pour se joindre à nous. 

La bataille s'étendit bientôt à tout le réfectoire. Des morceaux de poulet volaient dans tous les coins, des légumes et du pain leur répondant. J'évitai même de justesse une pomme qui alla s'écraser à mes pieds avant de contre-attaquer avec de l'eau. Je sentai la sauce couler sur mon visage, et soudainement, je me retrouvais face à un Duo couvert de nourriture, ma pomme de terre toujours collée à sa joue, et riant aux éclats. Il m'envoya une carotte et attendit ma riposte.

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui me pris, mais je sentis mon cœur se gonfler, et j'éclatai de rire, me mettant à le poursuivre à travers tout le réfectoire. J'entendais ses cris de joies alors qu'il tentait de m'échapper, m'envoyant temps à autre de la salade, du pain, ou n'importe quoi d'autre lui tombant sous la main. 

Et moi, je riais.

Je riais comme jamais je n'avais ris, oubliant d'un coup pourquoi j'étais là, oubliant ma mission. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour moi en ce moment que l'image de Duo courant devant moi, une expression de joie intense sur le visage.

Soudain, il se cogna dans un autre élève, et je lui rentrai dedans à mon tour. Nous nous écroulâmes l'un sur l'autre, hilares, et je m'asseyai sur Duo alors qu'il se tordait sous moi, tentant d'échapper à mes mains qui ramassaient la nourriture étalée autour de moi et la plaquaient sur son visage.

_Arrête!! hurla t'il en s'esclaffant de plus belle.

A bout de souffle je m'arrêtai un moment, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il tourna son visage sale vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

_Tu te rends compte, Hee-chan?

Je ne tiquai pas sur le fait qu'il m'ai appelé par mon vrai nom. De toute façon, dans cette cohue, personne ne faisait attention à nous. 

_Quoi? demandai-je.

_Tu ris. C'est la première fois que je te vois rire.

Je me figeai et restai à le regarder un moment. Assis sur son ventre, je sentai sa respiration saccadée sous mes jambes.

Oui, je riais... Et je me rendis compte soudainement que c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivai. Ce sentiment de bonheur intense qui faisait s'enchaîner ce phénomène nerveux totalement inexplicable, et pourtant purement humain.

C'était la première fois que je le ressentai. Bien sûr, il m'était déjà arrivé d'être un peu amusé par certaines choses. Mais au point d'en rire...

Et Duo, à qui cela arrivai tellement souvent, me regardai à présent d'un air serein, mais joyeux, l'air nullement indisposé par le fait que je sois assis sur lui. 

Ce fut à ce moment là que je me rendis vraiment compte de ce que Duo endurait. 

Je savais qu'il se forçait parfois à rire, pour montrer que tout allait bien, qu'il était heureux. Et je compris que s'il m'avait été difficile de rire pour la première fois, se forcer à le faire pour rassurer son entourage tenait quasiment de l'exploit.

_Duo, je... commençai-je.

Mais ce fut ce moment que choisirent les surveillant pour débarquer dans le réfectoire en criant:

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, ici?!!! Qui est responsable de tout ça?!!!

Les élèves retinrent leurs gestes, et il se tournèrent un à un vers Carlo, Solveig, Wufei, Duo et moi.

Bonjour la solidarité... 

_Mais enfin, vous avez quel âge???

Alignés en rang d'oignons dans le bureau du directeur, nous écoutions sagement le sermon qu'il nous servait déjà depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Solveig et Carlo se recroquevillaient plus ou moins sur eux même, Wufei se tenait aussi droit qu'il le pouvait à ma droite, et à ma gauche, Duo regardait les mouches voler, semblant se foutre royalement de ce que le vieux bonhomme lui racontait. Et moi...

Moi...

Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux du petit ordinateur tout simple et tout basique qui trônait sur le bureau de bois...

Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pensé plus tôt? Nous avions fouillé toute la base, Duo et moi, sans imaginer une seule seconde que les plans pouvaient se trouver dans l'école même. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être stupide, parfois!

Je revins à la réalité alors que le directeur haussait soudainement le ton.

_On peut savoir ce qui vous a prit!!? Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela d'élèves comme vous, en vous en particulier, Mademoiselle Rutterdam! 

Solveig enfoui encore plus sa tête dans son col.

_Quand à vous trois, fit-il en se tournant vers Wufei, Duo et moi, j'attendais mieux de la part de nouveaux élèves, sachez que je suis particulièrement déçu!

Une voix grave et légèrement rocailleuse s'éleva soudainement du large fauteuil qui nous tournait le dos au milieu de la pièce.

_Ne vous énervez pas, Monsieur Crowe...

Je sentis Wufei se tendre près de moi. Je lui jetai un léger coup d'œil, et vis qu'il avait le regard fixé devant lui. Ses mains tremblaient presque imperceptiblement.

L'homme se leva et se tourna vers nous, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres fines. Il chassa d'un geste les quelques mèches auburn qui tombaient sur son front et s'avança dignement vers nous, croisant ses mains dans son dos.

_Mais Monsieur Kushrenada...

A l'entente de ce nom, Duo sembla s'intéresser à ce qui se passait et fixa l'homme.

Treize leva la main, faisant signe à Crowe de se taire. Il s'approcha de nous et nous regarda tous un à un.

_Après tout, continua t'il, ce ne sont que des enfants.

Il s'arrêta devant Wufei, leva la main et toucha la pointe de son menton du bout des doigts. Il se pencha très légèrement sur lui et murmura:

_N'est ce pas? 

Wufei ne répondit pas, mais je le vis fermer les yeux malgré lui. Le sourire de Treize s'élargit un peu plus, et il se redressa pour se diriger à nouveau vers son fauteuil.

_Laissez-les partir.

Une fois dehors, Carlo et Solveig s'excusèrent et partirent chacun vers leurs chambres. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la notre en silence. Wufei semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et ni Duo ni moi n'avions vraiment envie de le déranger. Mais il fallait que je les mette au courant.

_On se prépare pour ce soir, dis-je.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers moi, l'air très sérieux, attendant visiblement une précision.

_Je sais où sont les plans, ajoutai-je.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : tortures psychologiques (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer : 

****

Emi: *assise sur son lit, son ordi sur ses genoux* Duo, donne-moi une idée débile pour mon disclaimer.

****

Duo: *redressant la tête qui était perdue dans l'entrejambe de Heero* Heuuuu... Bah je sais pas, moi...Un truc débile...

****

Heero: P'taiiiin!!! Mais t'es chiante!! Tu pouvais attendre qu'il en aie fini avec moi avant de lui demander ça, non!!?

****

Emi: Toi, monsieur "je l'ouvre que quand vraiment je suis intéressé", t'as pu attendre pendant j'sais pas combien de temps avant de déclarer ta flamme (et encore, il a fallu qu'on te booste un peu...même beaucoup...) alors t'attendras bien 5min encore, OK?? Alors Duo?

****

Duo: *sourire* Bah, je sais pas, t'as qu'à leur dire que le beau petit cul d'Heero, il n'appartient qu'à moi!

****

Heero: Heyyy! Arrête de déballer notre vie privée comme ça!!

****

Emi: Pour une foi, la ferme, Heero! Huuuuum je sais pas... ca, on le sait déjà, alors...

****

Quatre: Emi...?

****

Emi: Moui, Quat-chan?

****

Quatre: Nnnnnnh...C'est quoi... un...huuuum...un dis...claimer?

****

Emi: C'est une petite annonce en début de fic qui dis que les perso ne nous appartiennent pas. Et fais plutôt attention a ce qu'est en train de te faire Trowa, paske ça à l'air très agréable...

****

Wufei: *se redressant d'un bond* Ca veut dire qu'on t'appartient pas? C'est ça que tu es en train de nous dire???

****

Emi: *Penchée sur son écran* Moui, entre autres...

****

Wufei: *se ruant hors de la chambre* JE SUIS LIIIIIIIIBRE!!!!

*se pète la gueule dans l'escalier*

****

Emi: *tapotant sur son clavier* Fei... Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter de faire attention à la chaîne qui te retiens attaché au pied de mon lit?

****

Wufei: *voix venant du couloir* VAS MOURIR!!!!!

****

Emi: Oui oui...On lui dira...

Notes : 1_Noooon!! Je le ferais pas!!! Je vais tenir!!!! ................ *regarde autour d'elle* Y a plus personne? Oh et puis merde, juste un petit coup: le chapitre sixeuuuuuuuh......

2_ Ca n'a rien à voir, mais bon, faut que ça sorte: CANDELABRE 3 est sortiiiii!!!!! WOUUUAAIIS!!!!!!!

Lumières

CHAPITRE VI

Duo me fit signe que tout allait bien, et j'escaladai le balcon en fer forgé, me rétablissant souplement près de lui. Wufei nous rejoignit alors que Duo commençait à forcer la serrure de la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le bureau du directeur. Je m'étais toujours demandé où il avait appris à faire ça, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le lui demander, parque ça ne me plairait pas forcément...

En quelques secondes, le loquet céda et je m'apprêtai à entrer dans la pièce quand Duo me retint brusquement, passant son bras en travers de ma poitrine.

_Quoi? demandai-je.

Il me montra le sol, puis sortit une petite bombe aérosol de sa poche. Il la dirigea vers la moquette et aspergea celle-ci. Une multitude de lignes rouges apparurent devant nous, traversant la pièce de part en part. 

_Kso, lâchai-je. Une protection au laser... Je pensai pas qu'ils iraient jusque là pour un bureau dans une école...

_Un bureau qui contient des plans d'armure mobile, Hee-chan... rétorqua Duo.

_Hum...

Wufei avança la tête dans l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

_Dois y avoir un moyen pour neutraliser cette protection, murmura t'il.

Duo se pencha à son tour et répondit:

_Yeah, je le voit.

Il tendit la main vers un petit boîtier noir, placé près d'une grande étagère. 

_Il faut pouvoir accéder à ce truc et déconnecter les fils. 

J'évaluai la distance et l'espace entre les rayons rouges.

_Je ne passerais pas... Et à mon avis, Duo non plus... 

Je me tournai vers Wufei.

_Tu es sûrement le plus souple d'entre nous, Wufei. Vas-y, on te couvre.

_Tiens, ajouta Duo, prends cet émetteur. Dès que tu es près de la boite, tu me dis ce que tu vois. Et prends ça aussi.

Il lui remit l'émetteur et une petite pince coupante. Wufei enfonça l'émetteur dans son oreille, coinça la pince entre ses dents et s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. A la lueur de ma lampe torche, nous suivîmes sa lente évolution alors qu'il se contorsionnait gracilement entre les lasers. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il fit une petite pause, puis reprit sa marche. 

Tout à coup, nous vîmes avec horreur une mèche de ses cheveux s'échapper de sa queue de cheval et venir se balancer devant son nez à quelques centimètres d'une des lignes rouges, alors qu'il se trouvait en équilibre entre deux rayons. Je retins mon souffle, alors que la main de Duo se crispait sur mon bras, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair. Dans la faible luminosité de ma lampe, nous voyions les fines gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de son visage, alors qu'il avançait une main prudente vers la mèche et la passait doucement derrière son oreille. Puis, il repris sa lente progression et arriva enfin près du boîtier noir. Il se plaqua contre le mur et retira la pince coupante de sa bouche.

Je sentis Duo sursauter contre moi alors que la voix de Wufei nous parvint par l'émetteur, légèrement altérée par la transmission.

__Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais?_

Duo reprit ses esprit et se concentra de nouveau.

_Ouvre la boite.

Nous vîmes le Chinois s'exécuter d'un geste vif. Il se pencha sur le boîtier.

_Qu'est ce que tu vois, demanda Duo.

__Trois fils qui partent d'un petit circuit imprimé et qui sont branchés sur une sorte de petit moteur._

_De quelle couleur sont les fils?

Wufei se pencha un peu plus.

__Je vois pas bien...Heero, essaye de m'éclairer un peu mieux._

Je levai ma lampe, la braquant sur le boîtier.

__Il y a un bleu, un vert et un rouge._

_Okay... Bon, listen to me. Tu vas délicatement dénuder le fil bleu, mais sans le couper.

Wufei s'affaira dans la boite.

__Ca y est._

_Maintenant, tu vas couper le fil vert, prendre le bout qui part du circuit imprimé et le raccorder au fil bleu.

Wufei fit ce qu'on lui demandait et les lasers s'évaporèrent.

_Yes! s'exclama Duo, pour ensuite plaquer brusquement ses mains sur sa bouche, arborant un air de petit garçon prit en faute.

D'un doigt, je lui intimai l'ordre de faire un peu moins de bruit et je m'engoufrai dans la pièce. Wufei se plaça près de la porte, surveillant que personne n'arrive, et Duo resta près de la fenêtre, gardant un œil sur le parc silencieux.

J'allumai l'ordinateur et me mis à la recherche des plans. Je les repérai en quelques minutes, les copiai, puis installai le virus que je leur avait préparé. Le temps que ça charge, je jetai un coup d'œil à mes compagnons. Wufei, accroupit près de la porte, semblait un peu tendu. Mais son regard me dissuadait de lui en demander la raison. Quant à Duo, ses yeux passaient constamment de l'ordinateur à dehors, en passant par la porte.

Ses yeux accrochèrent soudainement les miens et il murmura:

_Y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Wufei se tourna vers nous, nous observant tour à tour. Puis, l'ordinateur émit un petit "bip", m'informant que le virus était chargé. Je récuperai ma disquette et Wufei se redressa, faisant un pas pour nous suivre, alors que Duo retournai sur le balcon.

Une voix grave me fit soudainement sursauter. 

_Vous comptez aller quelque part, Monsieur Chang?

Duo se retourna brusquement et son visage se décomposa en une expression d'horreur. Je fis lentement volte face et braquai mon revolver sur le nouvel arrivant qui avait posé le canon de son arme sur la tête de Wufei. Celui-ci leva lentement les mains, lâchant son arme qui tomba au sol en un bruit sourd. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et je le vis frémir.

_Je pensais que vous aviez plus d'honneur que ça, colonel Treize...

Treize ne sembla pas trop apprécier la remarque. Il se redressa légèrement, leva la tête presque dédaigneusement et ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus de déception.

_Il y a des moment où il faut savoir faire des choix, même si ce ne sont pas ceux auquel ont aspire en un premier temps... répondit-il.

Je braquai toujours mon arme sur mon adversaire, m'approchant lentement de la fenêtre. Derrière moi, Duo n'avait pas bougé. Treize tourna ses yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire.

_Je vous conseille de rester où vous êtes, Monsieur Lowe... Cela me chagrinerai énormément d'avoir à trouer cette jolie tête...

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

_Ou devrais-je dire Monsieur Heero Yui...

Je m'arrêtai et dévisageai Wufei, tenant toujours Treize en joue. Et je fut surprit de voir flotter dans les yeux de celui-ci une expression de désemparement total. Il jetai de bref regards en direction de son ravisseur, et je sentai qu'il lui demandait silencieusement et tristement une chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je levai mes yeux sur Treize et vit flotter dans les siens une sorte de doute, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il me regardait toujours, son arme posée sur la tempe de Wufei.

Alors, lentement, je lâchai mon revolver qui tomba lourdement au sol.

Les hommes placé derrière Treize, et qui nous avaient tenus en joue depuis tout ce temps, commencèrent à avancer doucement sur nous. Je senti Duo derrière moi qui s'approchai du bureau.

Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me retournai vivement, le poussai brusquement vers sur le balcon et refermai la porte fenêtre en un claquement sec.

Incrédule, il ne comprit pas tout de suite et il se précipita vers la fenêtre posant ses deux mains bien à plat sur le carreau, son visage reflétant une panique qu'il ne cherchait même plus à cacher. Je posai mes mains par dessus les siennes, la fraîcheur de la vitre se répandant rapidement dans mon corps. Mon visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, séparé par une mince couche de verre, et je savais qu'il pouvait m'entendre.

_Fuis... murmurai-je.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête, faisant voler sa tresse autour de son visage. Je voyais ses lèvres trembler. Alors, je réitérai ma demande, et je lui souris doucement, passant le bout de mes doigts sur la vitre, tout le long de son visage. Il me fixa un moment, puis prit un air déterminé. Ses mains se détachèrent comme à regret de la vitre, il recula sur le balcon, s'appuya sur la balustrade et sauta lestement dans le vide pour atterrir sans dommages deux étages plus bas. Je le vis courir à travers le parc.

Et tout ça s'était passé en quelques secondes.

Je sentis qu'on me plaquai contre la vitre, me liant les mains dans le dos. On me retourna brusquement et je découvrit Wufei dans la même position que moi, lançant des regards de haine vers Treize. De haine, et plus profondément, d'interrogation. Quelque chose se tramait entre eux deux, et je ne savais pas quoi.

Treize se tourna vers ses hommes d'un air digne, rengainant son arme.

_Trouvez-moi le troisième. Et ramenez-le. Vivant.

Puis, nous fûmes entraînés dans les couloirs. 

Nous avions rejoins la base, passant par des chemins dérobés, évitant les dortoirs des élèves et les zones de passages pour aller en cours. Treize marchait dignement devant, une main posée sur son épée. Il avançait d'un air assuré, ne s'attardant pas sur les mouvements de têtes que lui faisaient les soldats sur son passage. 

Nous marchions juste derrière lui, deux soldats nous encadrant. Le reste de la troupe suivait en rang serré derrière nous nous coupant toute retraite possible.

Près de moi, Wufei marchait sans rien dire, le visage impassible. Sa stature était aussi fière que celle du général.

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit ascenseur métallique. Le garde en faction à coté de lui salua le général d'un bref signe de tête, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Nous attendîmes en silence que l'appareil arrive et les portes s'ouvrirent doucement en tintant. 

Treize pénétra à l'intérieur du petit habitacle et nous le suivîmes docilement. Deux soldats entrèrent avec nous, et je sentis le canon de l'arme de celui qui était juste derrière moi s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Il se retenait visiblement à grand peine de tirer. Les portes se refermèrent en un chuintement sur le reste des soldats qui retournaient à leurs occupations. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, je levai la tête vers Treize.

_Comment avez-vous...

On ne me laissa pas le temps de finir. Le soldat près de moi écrasa la crosse de son arme sur ma pommette, me projetant contre le mur de métal. Wufei ne réagit pas.

_Laissez... intervint Treize.

Je me redressai, bouillonnant de colère.

_Comment j'ai su que vous tenteriez de voler les plans dans leur véritable emplacement, ce soir ? 

Il ricana et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wufei qui tressaillit à ce contact.

_C'est bien simple... Il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit tout en sachant que j'avais reconnu ce jeune homme...

Wufei resta droit et fier, le regard fixé sur les portes de l'ascenseur devant lui. Mais je sentai qu'il luttait en lui-même, les lèvres pincées. La main de Treize s'attarda un moment sur son épaule, puis finit par la quitter doucement.

_Et, continua t'il, il était vraiment stupide de votre part de continuer à chercher ces plans, et je vais vous montrer pourquoi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous, et nous fûmes poussés dans une pièce aux murs gris et pleine d'écrans et de consoles, une pièce où une vingtaines d'homme penchés sur les boutons et des voyants lumineux ne lâchaient pas des yeux cette énorme baie vitrées qui couvrait tout le mur face à nous.

Nous nous approchâmes de la vitre, absolument certain de ce que nous allions y trouver, même si j'espérais, en vain, que je me trompais. Treize s'arrêta derrière un de ses hommes et, se tournant vers nous, nous présenta d'un geste tout à fait théâtral :

_Messieurs, voici ce que vous recherchez depuis maintenant presque trois semaines sans succès. Voici notre nouvelle armure mobile : Gemini.

Elle était immense. Bien plus que nos Gundam. Entièrement noire, assise sur un piédestal métallique, elle prenait les trois quarts du hangar à elle toute seule. Une centaine d'hommes et de femmes au moins s'activaient autour d'elle, révisant les derniers réglage, la polissant, resserrant un boulon par-ci par-là.

Je n'en revenais pas. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour une armure mobile de cette taille...

J'entendis Wufei lâcher près de moi :

_Elle est gigantesque...

_Et pourvu de toutes les dernières technologie découvertes ces derniers temps. En simulation elle a fait des merveilles. Et tout ceci grâce à ça...

Nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers Treize qui agita un paquet de feuilles sous notre nez. Je plissai les yeux pour réussir à lire le titre qui figurait sur la première page.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que la rage recommençait à sourdre en moi.

_"Gundam Wing Zéro, plans et modification", murmura Wufei près de moi. Mais comment... ?

_Nous sommes nous procuré cela ? finit Treize. Et bien, pour tout vous avouer, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir un réseau de voleurs près à s'infiltrer chez l'ennemi. 

Il feuilleta les plans d'un air absent.

_Les plans de Shen Long ont été très intéressant aussi...

Il redressa la tête, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Ou bien, Nataku, si tu préfères...

Je sentis Wufei se tendre près de moi, et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur Treize, tentant d'atteindre sa gorge de ses mains entravées.

_Tu n'es qu'un fils de pute !

Treize s'effondra devant la brutalité soudaine de Wufei. Couché sur le sol, il n'opposa qu'une faible résistance au Chinois, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne pourrait rien faire entravé de la sorte. Les soldats, voyant l'expression mi-amusée, mi-résignée de leur chef, n'osaient faire un geste. 

Wufei, voyant l'inutilité de son geste, s'arrêta soudainement toujours à califourchon sur la poitrine de Treize. Une immense peine flottait sur son visage. Quelques mèches d'ébène tombaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air encore plus vulnérable. 

A mon étonnement le plus complet, je le vis s'écrouler sur la poitrine de Treize, sa tête reposant sous son cou.

_Je te déteste... murmura t'il.

Treize posa une main légère son dos, sourit et ferma les yeux.

_Je sais.

Les soldats semblèrent se réveiller et tirèrent Wufei hors des bras du général. Je lui lançai un regard d'interrogation, mais il garda la tête baissée, comme s'il refusait d'affronter mon visage incrédule.

Treize se redressa et lissa ses vêtements.

_ Emmenez-les... Et mettez-les dans des cellules séparées.

Nous fûmes entraînés dans le petit ascenseur, et la dernière chose que je vis avant que les portes ne se referment, ce fut Treize qui lança un regard triste à Wufei, avant de reporter son attention sur la gigantesque armure mobile qui attendait sagement derrière la vitre. 

Deux jours...

Ca faisait deux jour que j'étais là, à me morfondre. Je le savais grâce aux repas que l'on me servait à heure fixes. Aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur ma cellule.

Wufei avait été jeté dans la pièce juste à côté, mais il avait été emmené à peine quelques heures après son arrivée. Et il n'était pas revenu. 

J'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé...

En deux jours, j'avais largement eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps.

Ainsi, l'armure était pratiquement finie... Voilà pourquoi les plans n'avaient pas été changés de base. Ce n'était pas nécessaire... Et comme une armure ne se faisait pas en moins d'une semaine, cela voulait dire que quand Quatre avait été blessé, elle était déjà bien avancée...

Cela voulait dire, en un certain sens, que Quatre avait été blessé pour rien... Et qu'à cause de ça, Duo souffrait.

J'enrageais... 

Mon esprit dérivait souvent vers mon compagnon natté. Mon insupportable partenaire, mon si triste ami. Je revoyais souvent dans ma tête le regard qu'il m'avait lancé quand je lui avais ordonné de partir. La panique qui avait semblé l'envahir à l'idée même de nous abandonner à l'ennemi. 

Et sans cesse, je songeai au geste que j'avais fais sans vraiment réfléchir. Je sentai encore, parfois, le froid de la vitre sur le bout de mes doigts, alors qu'ils glissaient le long de son visage.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi, quand ma main s'était posée à l'emplacement de son front, pour descendre jusqu'à son menton. Je n'avais pas réfléchi...

J'espérais de toute mon âme qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir.

__

Duo... Ton visage me manque...

Un rai de lumière tomba sur mon visage et je clignai des yeux. Après cinq jours d'obscurité complète, le brusque retour de la lumière me paru étrange et violent.

Une fine silhouette se découpa devant la porte. Je me redressai sur un coude, mettant une main au-dessus de mon visage et clignant des yeux, tentant de voir à quoi ressemblait mon interlocuteur. Ma pommette toujours tuméfiée m'élança légèrement.

L'homme, car s'en était un, s'avança vers moi et s'arrêta à quelque pas. Et je sursautai en reconnaissant sa voix.

_Bah alors, man? Tu comptes rester ici pendant combien de temps, encore?

_Duo? demandai-je, hésitant.

Il agrippa ma main et me mit debout.

_Oui, désolé, Relena n'a pas pu se libérer pour venir te sauver, alors on a fait appel à moi. Pas trop déçu?

_Baka!

Il me lança un sourire franc.

_Heureux de te revoir, Hee-chan!

Un voix retenti du couloir.

_Duo! Tu te magne le cul, un peu??

_On arrive!

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir et, à ma grande surprise, je fut accueilli par le regard neutre de Trowa, qui tenait un soldat en joue, le plaquant contre le mur. Il me salua silencieusement, mais n'accorda pas un regard à Duo. 

Je m'approchai du garde et lui demandai:

_Où est l'homme qui était avec moi? Où est Wufei?

_J'en sais rien... murmura l'homme d'un ton égal, mais un soupçon de peur naissant dans ses yeux.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous le dire? continuai-je.

L'homme ne répondit pas et détourna son regard.

Je me tournai légèrement vers l'Américain.

_Duo?

Celui-ci s'avança, dégaina un de ses couteaux et commença à déchirer le pantalon du soldat.

_HEEEEYYY!! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites???

Il plaça sa lame contre le bas-ventre de l'homme et lui murmura, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_Nous, on a juste besoin d'un renseignement... Et toi à mon avis, tu as encore besoin de ça...

L'homme gémit en sentant la lame contre sa peau.

_OK ! OK! Je vais vous montrer où il est...

Duo retira sa lame.

_Et bah voilà!

Trowa lâcha l'homme, le gardant toujours en joue, et le laissa avancer devant nous. Nous nous déplaçâmes discrètement dans la base, menaçant d'émasculer le soldat s'il dévoilait notre position, et nous arrivâmes enfin devant une lourde porte de bois. 

_Voilà, murmura le soldat. Il est là...

Intrigué, je poussai doucement la porte.

Et ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Wufei, adossé contre un mur, tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, alors que Treize, penché sur lui, se redressait lentement. Tous deux, torses nus, se trouvaient apparemment dans les appartements de Treize, si j'en croyais le somptueux lit à baldaquin aux draps défaits qui trônait contre un mur.

Et leur position expliquait pas mal de choses quant aux regards et aux gestes qu'ils s'étaient échangés, il y avait quelques jours de cela...

Je sentis la rage monter en moi, mais je tentai de rester calme.

Duo passa à côté de moi, vit Wufei et prenant la tunique du jeune Chinois, la lui lança en disant:

_Ramènes-toi! On se tire d'ici!

Wufei attrapa son vêtement au vol et se tourna vers Treize, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci posa sa main sur sa joue et lui murmura:

_Vas-y...

Wufei enfila la tunique et passa devant le général pour récupérer ses chaussures. Puis, il se dirigea vers nous. Se reprenant au dernier moment, il se retourna vers l'homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux derrière lui, courut vers lui et, passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa. Treize referma ses bras sur son corps frêle et le serra contre lui. Puis, Wufei se dégagea, et lui murmura:

_Wo Aï Ni... 

Treize eut un faible sourire et laissa à regret le jeune homme nous rejoindre.

Nous quittâmes la base assez facilement et discrètement, cette fois-ci. Nous relachâmes le soldat à quelques kilomètres de la base, sur le bord de la route. Trowa nous avait rejoint avec la Jeep que nous avions "empruntée" deux semaines auparavant, la laissant près de l'école. Il n'avait toujours pas adressé un mot à Duo, et cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

Assis devant, près de Trowa qui conduisait silencieusement, je ne quittais pas la route des yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Wufei avait réagit comme ça. 

La voix de Duo me fit sortir de mes pensée:

_Tiens, Hee-chan!

De la banquette arrière, il me tendit mon portable.

_J'ai réussi à récupérer nos affaires discrétos. Ils n'ont pas pensé à fouiller notre chambre, ces imbéciles!

Je le remerciai et pris mon portable, le posant sur mes genoux.

_C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu prévenir Trowa! Je lui ai envoyé un mail, et il est venu!

Je me tournai vers Wufei.

_En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à toi, Wufei que nous nous en sommes sortis!

Le Chinois ne répondit pas. Il garda les yeux baissés, assis près de Duo.

_Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, enfin?? Tu as l'intention de mettre toute notre équipe en danger?? Franchement, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que toi, le défenseur de la justice, irait pactiser avec l'ennemi!! Qui ne nous dis pas, maintenant, que ce n'est pas toi qui a fournit les plans de nos Gundam à Oz? Hein?

Wufei ne riposta pas. Son regard toujours baissé vers le sol, mes mots semblaient rebondir sur lui sans aucun impact.

_Tu n'es qu'un traître...

_Ca suffit, Heero!!

Je me tournai vers Duo qui me regardait, les sourcils froncés.

_Il ne t'est pas venu une seule minute à l'idée, continua t'il, que s'il avait fait ça, c'était peut être parce qu'il était amoureux de Treize??

Je ne sus que répondre, choqué.

_Que... Que veux-tu dire? demandai-je finalement.

_Que Wufei aime Treize et inversement! Ca crève les yeux, voyons!

Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Wufei qui me regardait calmement, sans rien dire. Mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Je t'en prie, Heero, me disaient-il, au nom du combat qui nous lie, au nom de la paix future, et au nom de notre amitié... Je t'en prie, crois Duo et ne me déteste pas... 

Je me retournai vers la route et ne dis plus rien du reste du voyage.

__

Le 26 septembre.

Nous avons finit par rentrer... Il va falloir rendre compte de l'échec de notre mission aux professeurs. Mais j'avoue que pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. 

J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Wufei, tout à l'heure. Il a tenté de m'expliquer sa réaction, mais j'avoue avoir encore du mal à comprendre. 

Ces cinq derniers jours, il les a passé avec Treize, dans ses appartements. Il m'a avoué qu'au début, il avait été outré d'être le seul à avoir eu cette faveur, alors que moi, j'étais toujours en cellule. Il dit avoir insisté pour que Treize me libère, mais que celui-ci n'a rien voulu entendre. 

Et il m'a raconté... Pour eux... Pour cette étrange complicité qui était née entre eux alors qu'ils étaient du camp opposé. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait souvent revu Treize après leur première rencontre, mais que rien, jusqu'à ces derniers jours, ne s'était réellement passé entre eux. Que généralement, ils se contentaient de petits duels où il perdait une fois sur deux. Et que, pour ce qu'il pensait être de l'honneur, il était près à le rencontrer autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. 

Puis, il m'a avoué l'étrange attirance qui était née entre eux.

Ils n'étaient pas du même clan, ils n'étaient pas du même côté, ils n'étaient pas du même milieu, et pas du même âge non plus.

Et c'est pour cela qu'ils se ressemblaient. 

Mais surtout, surtout, ils étaient du même sexe, et cette information m'a frappée plus qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte. 

Je revoie ton visage, Duo, alors que tu me dis qu'ils s'aiment. Je revois tes yeux, Wufei, alors que tu me supplie silencieusement de comprendre. Et je me souviens, Trowa, de toutes les attentions que tu portes à Quatre.

Alors, tous mes gestes déplacés, toutes mes pensées étranges, tout ce qui se passe en moi depuis quelque temps, me parait soudain plus clair.

Sans pourtant l'être vraiment.

Alors, comme ça, deux hommes peuvent s'aimer... C'est possible?

A nouveau, je revois ton visage paniqué, Duo, alors que mes doigts glissent rapidement dessus à travers la vitre. Je revois tes cheveux défaits dans la lumière de cet après-midi, au sommet de cette bute. Je revois tes yeux qui m'interrogent constamment, et ta main qui s'accroche de temps en temps à moi... Et ton regard triste qui cherche parfois du réconfort dans le mien.

Se pourrait-il que toi et moi...?

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : tortures psychologiques (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer : Définition du mot esclavage dans le dictionnaire: _Etat de celui qui est soumit à une lourde sujétion ou à une tyrannie. Ce qui laisse peu de liberté, peu de loisir. Un esclave est une personne privée de liberté et qui est sous la dépendance absolue d'un maître , qui est entièrement soumise aux volontés d'une autre, ou qui dépend entièrement de quelqu'un._

Franchement, je comprends pas... Heero n'arrête pas de dire que lui et les autres GBoys sont mes esclaves, mais c'est pas vrai!!! 

1_je n'estime pas être un tyran, et loin de là! Je les nourris, les loge, leur donne de supers fringues super sexy, les laisse aller sur le net, regarder la télé, et j'en passe! C'est pas tyrannique, ça!

2_des loisirs, ils en ont!! Bah oui, quoi!!! Je les oblige à rien faire!!! Seulement, quand ils se font des papouilles, je veux juste être présente pour faire plein de croquis et me donner d'autres idées pour de futurs lemon, je demande pas la lune!!

3_ Je ne suis pas leur maître, voyons! Seulement la gentille logeuse qui les accueille sous son toit et qui barricade toutes les portes pour éviter qu'ils se barrent! C'est pas la même chose, quand même!!

4_Ils ne sont pas soumis à MA volonté! Mais par contre, entre eux, je sais qui sont les "soumis"... hohohoho!!! 

Huuuuuuummm Je devrais peut être dire à leur créateur où ils sont...

*regarde Wufei et Heero qui commencent à câliner Duo. Chope son carnet de croquis*

Oh, et puis non....Sont bien là où ils sont...

Notes : 1_Je voudrais faire une dédicace spéciale à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent dans mon écriture. Vos avis me sont précieux, et je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur. Je remercie aussi ceux qui me lisent et ne font pas de commentaires (ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux aucunement ^___^), en raison de l'intérêt qu'ils portent à ma fic. Rien que ça, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci à tous !

2_Enfin ! Je peux écrire ce passage qui me trotte dans la tête depuis près de deux mois, maintenant! C'est à partir du dialogue entre Heero et Duo que toute mon histoire s'est construite, et je peux vous dire qu'il m'a tardé de l'écrire ! Je pensais qu'il allait venir plus tôt dans l'histoire, mais bon...

3_chapitre plus calme que les précédents. Je conseille quand même aux âmes sensibles (je parle notamment de Takiko, hum?) de garder un mouchoir à portée de main... ^___^

Lumières

CHAPITRE VII

Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte hésitant à aller plus loin. Ma main se leva pour frapper mais resta suspendue en l'air, alors que plusieurs questions assaillaient mon esprit. 

Devais-je vraiment faire ça ? Et si je le faisais, qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait ? Serait-il en mesure de m'aider ? Aurait-il la réponse à mes questions ? Devinerait-il pourquoi je venais le voir ? Et que penserait-il de tout cela ?

Ma main retomba sur mon flan, inerte. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup que je le dérange pour ça ?

Après tout, tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce qui emplissait mon esprit ne regardait que moi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant.

Ca ne le regardait pas.

Je m'apprêtai à repartir, quand une petite voix passa à travers la porte.

_Entre, Heero.

Lentement, je tournai la poignée et pénétrai dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière moi. La chambre baignait dans la lumière, la fenêtre largement ouverte laissant entrer un soleil de début d'automne. Il faisait encore relativement doux. L'été indien allait se prolonger encore quelque temps.

Mon regard fit rapidement le tour de la chambre. Elle était aussi simple que celle que je partageais avec Duo, mais il y régnait une sensation de fraîcheur qui ne trompait pas quant à l'identité de son occupant. Une rangée de livres s'étalait sur une étagère, au mur, et un miroir en pied était rangé à côté. Il avait toujours été attentif à son apparence, sans pour autant verser dans le narcissisme. Un bouquet de fleur reposait sur son bureau, fraîches de ce matin, sans doute, vu la rosée qui s'accrochait encore aux pétales. Quelques images d'un désert s'étalaient au-dessus du lit, dont un grand poster entouré par les photos de sa nombreuse famille.

Alors que je m'avançai lentement vers le lit où il était assit, il referma le livre qu'il tenait et leva son visage aux yeux clos dans ma direction.

_Salam-alekhoum, Heero.

_Konishi-wa, Quatre

Je pris une chaise et m'assit près de lui, attendant qu'il pose son livre sur sa table de chevet, près d'une photo de nous cinq réunis. Trowa nous avait dis qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser le braille en quelques jours seulement. Cela ne m'étonnait nullement venant de Quatre. Il avait toujours été le plus intelligent de nous tous.

Je restai silencieux un moment, me contentant de l'observer. Quelques traces de brûlures se voyaient encore sur son visage, et le bleu sur son front s'estompait peu à peu. On lui avait retiré son plâtre quelques jours plus tôt, son entorse s'étant remise assez rapidement. On ne le faisait pas trop bouger en raison de ses côtes cassées pas totalement réparées, mais il pouvait marcher. 

La faible brise qui entrait dans la pièce faisait légèrement frémir ses cheveux dorés, dessinant des ombres dansantes sur son front pâle. Oui, il était beau, d'une beauté délicate et fragile. Mais ses yeux ainsi fermés lui faisait perdre cette naïveté qui m'avait d'abord frappé en lui. Cette naïveté qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il feignait seulement d'avoir, et qui cachait ce caractère bien trempé qui avait fait de lui un conducteur de Gundam émérite. Mais qui cachait surtout cette intelligence et cette détermination qui pouvait faire de lui un ennemi vraiment dangereux.

Oui, Trowa avait bien choisit...

En y réfléchissant bien, tous mes compagnons étaient beaux. Trowa et sa beauté silencieuse, avec son grand corps fin et élancé. Cette apparente fermeté dans un regard plus vert que les feuilles du printemps. Trowa le discret, Trowa le mystère, qui se contente d'observer le monde en notant tout ses moindres petits changements, les rangeant méthodiquement dans un coin de sa tête, et les ressortant au moment importun. Et cette sensibilité, au fond, qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui, ne la découvrant que par petits morceaux.

Wufei et sa beauté sauvage, et toujours cette lueur farouche dans le regard, nous mettant perpétuellement au défi de réussir à le vaincre. Ou ne serait ce que nous accorder un tant soit peu sa confiance. Wufei, l'indomptable à la chevelure de soie, le dragon éprit de justice, et qui ne demande rien d'autre qu'un minimum d'attentions pour la personne qu'il est réellement, et non juste en tant que descendant d'un illustre clan. Wufei le colérique, qui n'attend rien d'autre, au fond, qu'un monde où il pourra vivre en paix, sans avoir à ce se soucier de savoir si celui qu'il aime est son ennemi ou non.

Et Duo, enfin... La mort joyeuse, comme il se défini lui-même. Duo le rieur, Duo le bavard, mais qui cache au fond de ses yeux de crépuscule une souffrance sûrement cent fois supérieure à la nôtre, et derrière sa joie de vivre, une tristesse qui me fait frissonner. Duo qui croit que tout ce qui le touche est voué à mourir par sa faute. Duo qui donnerait tout pour qu'on l'aime, pour être un jeune homme normal. Ne pas être obligé de tuer... Ne pas être obligé de mentir... Etre seulement lui-même, et vivre près de ceux qu'il aime, et pour qui il serait près à donner sa vie. 

Duo que je...

_Tu voulais me parler, Heero ?

Je sursautai malgré moi. Un large sourire, pâle reflet de ceux qu'il nous offrait auparavant, avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Quatre. 

_Oui, je... Enfin, je... 

Je crispai mes mains l'une sur l'autre.

_J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur quelque chose...

_Je t'écoute.

J'hésitai un moment, ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de me confier. Je détestais devoir dépendre de l'avis de quelqu'un, et encore plus être obligé d'écouter ses conseils. Mais j'étais dans un tel état de désappointement qu'il m'était impossible de garder tout cela pour moi. 

Je n'en pouvais plus.

_En fait, commençais-je, je me pose pas mal de question, et... 

Je m'arrêtai encore quelques secondes.

_Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

Quatre me sourit calmement. 

_Tu te poses des questions sur ce que tu penses ressentir pour Duo ?

Je sursautai et le regardai, surpris.

_NON ! ...Je... Oui... Je...

Les ongles de mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair.

_Comment sais-tu cela... ?

_N'oublie pas que je n'ai aucun mal à savoir ce que vous ressentez grâce à mon empathie. Mais même sans ça, je savais... avant mon accident... qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre vous... Même si toi tu ignorais la cause de ce trouble que tu éprouvais face à Duo. 

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. 

_Je me trompe ?

Je baissai ma tête, regardant comme hypnotisé le sang qui coulait légèrement des demi-lunes que mes ongles avaient laissés dans mes paumes.

_Non... finis-je par murmurer.

_Tu te demande... si tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ? 

J'acquiesçai, mais me rappelant qu'il était aveugle, je rajoutai :

_Hai...

Quatre se pencha sur moi et posa une main hésitante et tâtonnante sur mon bras.

_Heero... Que ressens-tu exactement quand tu es avec Duo ? Que ressens-tu quand il est triste ? Que ressens-tu quand il n'est pas près de toi, quand il est blessé, quand il est heureux ?

Je relevai la tête et regardai son visage grave. Non, jamais Quatre ne se moquerait de moi. Jamais il ne me jugerait sur ce que je ressentais, sur ce que faisais. Il savait que c'était très dur pour moi de parler ainsi, et que si j'étais venu de mon propre gré, c'est que vraiment quelque chose me tracassait...

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai :

_Je ne sais pas exactement... Je ressens tellement de choses. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, qu'il ne fasse plus semblant de rire. Je souffre quand il souffre, je me sens bien quand il est bien. Et parfois, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le serrer entre mes bras, pour ne plus qu'il soit triste, pour qu'il reprenne courage... Pour ne pas qu'il me laisse... 

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mes genoux.

_Tu crois que c'est ça... l'amour ?

Il me sourit et ôta sa main de mon bras pour se radosser au montant de son lit.

_Je ne sais pas... finit-il par répondre. Mais ça m'en a tout l'air.

Il chercha ma main à tâtons, la trouva et la serra dans les siennes.

_Va lui parler, Heero. Dis-lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Et je pense que tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions.

Ma gorge se serra. Parler à Duo ? En étais-je seulement capable ?

Soudain, il se prit la tête dans sa main libre, grimaçant. Je posai une main sur son épaule.

_Quatre, ça va ?

Il acquiesça.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une migraine passagère...

Il retira doucement ma main de son épaule et me sourit, souffrant visiblement plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

_Vas lui parler, Heero, répéta t'il.

Tremblant, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

_Heero ?

Je me retournai et scrutai son visage serein. Il avait ouvert les yeux, me laissant entrevoir une fraction de seconde la pupille fixe qu'aucune lumière n'atteignait plus. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire franc.

_Bonne chance.

_Arigato...

Je sortis et marchai lentement vers ma chambre, espérant et redoutant en même temps que Duo s'y trouve.

Lui parler...

Mais que pourrai-je lui dire ? Par où commencer ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait seulement m'écouter ? Duo était tolérant, je le savais. Pour lui peu importaient les faits et gestes de chacun, les qualités et leurs défauts. Il acceptait les gens comme ils étaient, les aimait dans leur entier. Pour lui, chaque détail avait son importance. Et c'est en cela que je l'admirais.

Mais accepterait-il le fait qu'un homme puisse être attiré par lui ? Accepterait-il le fait que son coéquipier puisse le regarder autrement qu'en tant que simple ami ?

J'entrai dans notre chambre, refermai la porte derrière moi, et me figeai sur place, mon coeur menaçant de s'éparpiller autour de moi.

Lentement, Duo se retourna vers moi, me lançant un regard indéfinissable. Il avait un air tellement grave que j'avais peine à le reconnaître.

Il ne chercha même pas à cacher l'écran de mon ordinateur devant lequel il était assit, et qui affichait la dernière page de mon journal.

Pris d'une panique soudaine, je ne pus réagir pendant quelque seconde, ces deux mots s'imprimant dans ma tête :

__

Il sait...

Puis, la colère monta en moi et je me ruai sur mon portable pour en abattre l'écran sur le clavier, tremblant de rage.

_Qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

Son regard ne me quitta pas. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, et gardant cet air grave que je ne lui connaissais pas, il répondit :

_Je ne fouillais pas, je voulais juste envoyer mon rapport aux professeurs, et il se trouve que je suis tombé sur ton journal par hasard.

J'attrapai mon portable et entreprit de le ranger rapidement dans sa housse protectrice, évitant le plus possible de croiser son regard.

Je me sentais... perdu.

Je restai un moment à lui tourner le dos, n'osant faire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par me demander :

_Est-ce vrai, tout ce que tu as écris, Heero ?

Je me retournai brusquement, tentant de répondre. Mais son expression me bloqua à nouveau. Il avait la tête levée vers moi, un bras négligemment appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Et son visage neutre me donnait des frissons.

Je fermai les yeux un moment, tentant d'oublier qu'il me regardait avec cet air. Puis, je murmurai, si faiblement qu'il pu à peine l'entendre.

_C'est si compliqué, dans ma tête... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est vrai, et ce qui ne l'est pas... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'au fond de moi... Oui, je ressens quelque chose pour toi... Même si je ne sais pas encore très bien expliquer ce que c'est...

Je l'entendis se lever et je rouvris les yeux. Il passa devant moi et se dirigea vers la porte. 

_Où vas-tu ? demandai-je.

Il se retourna à moitié.

_Dans la cuisine. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu...

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Je t'en prie, Duo, ne me laisses pas... 

Il se retourna, et je vis avec apaisement son visage prendre une expression de surprise totale.

_Heero, murmura t'il au bout de quelques secondes, tu pleures ?

Etonné, je portai ma main à ma joue et fixai avec incrédulité l'humidité qui s'était déposée sur le bout de mes doigts. Puis, le finis par sentir ces deux larmes qui coulaient librement sur mon visage.

Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur Duo. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais à présent, une immense peine flottait sur son visage.

Baissant la tête, il murmura :

_Il ne faut pas que tu m'aimes, Heero... Toutes les personnes qui m'aiment finissent par mourir ou être blessés par ma faute. Il ne faut pas que tu m'aimes...

Pris d'un soudain désespoir, mais surtout, d'une peur sans nom de le perdre, je me ruai sur lui, le plaquant contre la porte, mes deux mains aplaties contre le bois de chaque coté de sa tête, et mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Je hurlai :

_Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? ! Comment oses-tu, alors que chaque jour, ton visage me hante, qu'il ne se passe pas une minute sans que mes pensées se tournent vers toi ? ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire quand ces sensations m'assaillent !! Je perds la tête quand tu es blessé, je crois devenir fou quand tu n'es pas près de moi !!Mon coeur saigne quand je te vois souffrir en silence, alors que tu crois que je ne suis au courant de rien !! Mais moi, je vois ta peine, Duo!! Je sais que ces simulacres de sourires que tu nous sers ne sont que des façades !! Et tu oses me dire ça, alors que je serais près à mourir pour toi ? ! Que je serais près à donner ma vie pour qu'au moins une fois, juste une seule, je puisse te voir réellement heureux ? ! Cent fois, mille fois, je me suis imaginé que c'était toi qui avait été blessé à la place de Quatre!! Qu'aurai-je fais, Duo, si ça avait été toi qui avait été blessé?? Qu'aurais-je fais?? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Duo !! Même quand j'essaie de ne pas penser à toi, tu es toujours là, dans un coin de ma tête !! Comment peux-tu me dire ça, à moi ? ? !!

Je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle. D'aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, jamais je n'avais parlé autant d'un coup. Mais je n'en avais cure. Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était ce visage près du mien, qui me regardait avec un mélange de crainte et d'étonnement.

Me reprenant, je m'écartai légèrement, baissant les yeux.

_Excuse-moi... murmurai-je. Je... Je suis désolé, je...

Mes mains quittèrent la porte sur laquelle elles étaient appuyées et je commençai à me détourner.

_Oublie ce que je viens de te dire... Je... Ce n'est pas grave...

Mais soudain, alors que je commençais à m'éloigner, je sentis une main chaude se saisir vivement de mon poignet, et me tirer vers Duo.

Et là, il m'embrassa.

Tout à coup, tout un flot d'émotions affluèrent en moi, alors que mes lèvres entraient en contact avec les siennes. Peur, joie, soulagement, étonnement... Bien-être... J'ouvris instinctivement la bouche, et je sentis quelque chose de velouté y entrer timidement

La langue de Duo.

Elle commença à caresser doucement la mienne, et je répondis, hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

C'est alors que je sentis les mains de Duo se perdre dans mes cheveux, accrochant mon cou en un geste presque désespéré, approfondissant notre baiser. Ne sachant pas trop où mettre mes mains, je les avais à nouveau plaquées contre la porte.

Doucement, les lèvres de Duo se séparèrent des miennes, et je restai un moment, les yeux clos, enfermant précautionneusement dans un coin de ma tête le souvenir de ce précieux instant qu'avait été mon premier baiser. 

Cette sensation... Cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, ces lèvres, plus douces que la peau d'une pèche. Ses mains sur moi, son visage, si proche, et son regard, magnifique, et qui avait semblé me supplier un instant avant d'être recouvert par ses paupières, alors qu'il allait m'embrasser. L'impression que mon coeur allait exploser, que mon corps tout entier allait se fondre en lui. Et ce goût sucré sur ma langue.

C'était donc cela, un baiser...

Duo avait gardé ses mains sur ma tête et autour de mon cou, et il s'accrochait à moi, comme un enfant à la main de sa mère.

_Jures-moi que toi, tu ne mourras pas...

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, observant un moment les deux fines gouttelettes d'eau glisser le long de ses joues, alors que son visage abordait une expression d'angoisse qu'il ne cherchait plus à cacher. 

J'approchai mon visage du sien, collant mes lèvres à son oreille :

_Je ne mourrai pas...

Et je cru défaillir quand ces trois mots, dit d'une vois tremblée, arrivèrent à mon oreille :

_I love you...

Alors, je laissai tomber toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées autour de moi. Ces murs, que j'avais mis tant de temps à élever, pour lesquels je m'étais privé de tout ce dont un enfant pouvait avoir besoin, pour lesquels j'avais souffert en silence. Je les laissai s'écrouler à mes pieds.

Et je serrai Duo dans mes bras, plus rien n'existant autour de nous. Je le serrai comme jamais je n'avais serré personne. 

Je le serrai. Parce que je l'aimais.

_Attention à la marche, Quatre.

_Je sais, Trowa. 

Assis dans la cuisine autour de notre dîner, nous vîmes le pied hésitant de Quatre tâtonner sur la petite marche qui séparait la pièce du salon. Il entra doucement, sa main gauche suivant les courbes du mur, la droite accrochée à celle de Trowa qui le soutenait dans le dos, de peur qu'il ne tombe. Après avoir monté la marche, Trowa passa devant lui, tenant toujours fermement sa main, et le guida vers sa chaise. Les doigts de Quatre quittèrent le mur d'un geste hésitant et il avança lentement jusqu'à sa place. 

Nous le regardâmes en silence, alors que Trowa reculait sa chaise afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Je sentis Duo se tendre près de moi, mais je ne fis pas un geste pour l'apaiser. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les effusions de sentiments en public, et Duo le savait bien.

Trowa s'installa près de Quatre, lui coupa une part de pizza et la lui déposa délicatement dans la main. Il avait encore du mal à se servir de ses couverts.

Le repas se passa dans le silence. C'était la première fois depuis l'accident que nous étions tous réunis dans la même pièce. Et l'ambiance était vraiment pesante. Chacun penchés sur notre assiette, nous ne nous échangeâmes même pas un regard. 

Tout à coup, Quatre demanda:

_Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plaît?

Duo tendit sa main vers le pichet posé à côté de son assiette, mais la main de Trowa fut plus rapide et il s'empara du broc avant que Duo pu émettre la moindre objection. 

Le Français servit Quatre et, reposant l'eau sur la table, il jeta un regard froid à Duo.

_Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de lui, compris?

_Trowa... murmura Quatre.

Duo se mit à trembler. Je vis son menton frémir alors qu'il se retenait à grand peine d'éclater en sanglots. C'en était trop pour lui. Il allait craquer.

_Quatre est mon ami, Trowa. Il est normal que je veuille l'aider...

Trowa se redressa brusquement, les poings appuyés sur la table.

_Ton ami?! Mais regarde dans quel état est "ton ami" grâce à TOI, Duo!! A cause de toi, Quatre ne verra sûrement plus jamais la lumière!! Et tu oses te prétendre son ami???

Quatre abattit brusquement ses mains sur la table, renversant son verre.

_Ca suffit, Trowa!!

Trowa se rassit.

_Excuse-moi, Quatre. 

Je regardai Duo. Il avait la tête baissée et ses lèvres tremblaient. Doucement, il recula sa chaise, se leva, et quitta la pièce.

Wufei fit un geste en sa direction, mais je le retins.

_Laisses-le, Wufei. Il a besoin d'être seul...

Mon regard se reporta sur Quatre, dont le visage perdu dans ses mains exprimait une souffrance qu'il n'arrivai pas à cacher. Trowa s'en rendit compte et, posant une main inquiète sur son épaule, lui demanda:

_Toujours tes migraines, Quatre?

Le petit blond acquiesça.

_Tu veux un aspirine?

_Non, Trowa... Tu sais bien que ça ne me fait rien...

La fin du repas de déroula dans un silence encore plus lourd qu'auparavant.

_Duo?

Je pénétrai dans notre chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi, cherchant mon compagnon dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Ne le trouvant nul part, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et le trouvait assit comme à son habitude sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je m'avançai et m'assis près de lui. Il ne releva pas la tête. 

_Ne t'en fait pas, Duo, tout finira par s'arranger.

Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre.

_Non... murmura t'il. Il a raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de me considérer comme l'ami de Quatre vu ce que je lui ai fais.

_Mais tu ne lui as rien fais, Duo! Quatre s'est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Il redressa brusquement la tête, me fixant d'un air de détresse. Les traces sur ses joues montraient qu'il avait pleuré.

_Si, j'y suis pour quelque chose! C'est moi qu'il a suivit! 

_Duo...

_Non, Heero! N'essaie pas de me déculpabiliser! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais!

Il se leva et s'avança dans notre chambre pour s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, près de son lit. 

_Je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi...

Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Il avait serré ses bras contre son torse, comme s'il essayait de se protéger de quelque chose. Doucement, je posai une main sur son dos. Il frissonna.

_Duo, est ce que, une seule fois, Quatre t'a dit qu'il t'en voulait?

Il hésita un moment. Ma main suivit sa tresse jusqu'au petit élastique qui la terminait. Doucement, je tirai dessus, et passai mes doigts dans la chevelure, défaisant la natte au fur et à mesure.

_Non, finit-il par répondre.

_Alors, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. 

Je pris la masse de cheveux dans mes mains et la posai sur son épaule.

_Mais Trowa... murmura t'il.

_Wufei et moi allons parler à Trowa. Cette comédie ne peux plus durer.

Je me penchai sur sa nuque et y déposai un léger baiser. Je sentis sa peau se hérisser sous mes lèvres.

Lentement il se tourna vers moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, enfouissant son visage dans ma poitrine.

_En as-tu envie, Heero?

Je refermai mes bras autour de lui, mon nez se perdant dans sa chevelure à l'odeur d'orange. L'odeur de Duo...

_Je.. Je ne sais pas... hésitai-je. Je n'ai jamais...

Il redressa la tête et approcha son visage du mien.

_Alors, je vais t'apprendre...

Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes, et je me sentis fondre. Et alors qu'il se démenait à retirer mes vêtements, il m'attira sur le lit et, ne maîtrisant plus rien, je me laissais entraîner dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles et exquises.

Au début, c'est lui qui mena la danse. Allongé sur le côté, près de moi, il guida mes mains, me fit découvrir ses zones sensibles, emmêlant ses jambes aux miennes. Il me montra qu'avec juste le bout de mes doigts, je pouvais lui donner du plaisir. Il m'aida même à découvrir mon propre corps. 

Jamais je n'avais douté un seul instant que je puisse être aussi sensible.

Enfin, prenant de l'assurance, ce fut moi qui pris le relais. Je le sentais se tordre sous moi alors que je le couvrais de baiser. Ses cheveux, étalés sous lui, formaient comme une auréole autour de son visage. Et ses yeux, enfiévrés par le plaisir, me poussaient à aller de l'avant, alors que ses mains couraient sur ma peau nue.

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir éprouver autant de sensations à la foi. Son corps contre le mien, si parfait malgré les cicatrices que les combats lui avait laissé, son visage qui se tendait vers le mien, ses mains qui me cherchaient dans la semi-pénombre, qui me trouvaient. 

La fusion de deux corps... Ce mélange de sentiments, de désir, cette communion de deux êtres qui s'aiment, jamais je n'aurais cru que cela puisse être aussi fort. Et alors que je serrai Duo contre moi, allant toujours plus loin dans ma découverte du plaisir, alors que mes doigts se perdaient dans sa chevelure, alors que ses yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte semblaient m'appeler vers cette volupté, je compris à quel point je l'aimais. A quel point il comptait dans ma vie.

Il était tout ce que j'attendais depuis ma venue au monde, il était le tout pour lequel je me battais chaque jours de ma vie, pour lequel j'aurais tout abandonné. Le Soldat Parfait ne peut être parfait que quand il a découvert la raison de son combat...

Et alors que j'atteignais le paroxysme du plaisir, alors que Duo, la respiration haletante sous moi, poussait de faibles gémissements en s'accrochant à mon cou, je sus que j'avais trouvé la mienne.

_Duo...

Wufei fit irruption dans la pièce en hurlant:

_DUO!! HEERO!! Levez-vous vite!!

Je levai la tête, pas très bien réveillé, alors que Duo grognait et se serrait un peu plus contre moi.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? marmonai-je.

Wufei commença à nous jeter nos vêtements à la figure, ne semblant pas avoir noté que nous étions, Duo et moi, nus dans le même lit.

_Quatre à fait un malaise! Levez vous!! Il faut l'emmener voir Sally! Heero, où sont les clés de la voiture?

_Dans mon sac à dos, répondis-je en m'habillant vite fait. Mais que s'est-il passé au juste?

Wufei alla farfouiller dans mon sac.

_Trowa m'a dit que Quatre avait très souvent de fortes migraines ces derniers temps, et pendant qu'on prenait le petit déjeuner, il en a eu une plus forte que les autres, et il s'est évanoui.

Duo avait finit de s'habiller, et il refaisait sa natte alors que j'enfilais mes chaussures. Wufei trouva les clés et traversa la pièce en courant.

_Grouillez-vous, on vous attends dans la voiture!

Je finis de lacer mes chaussures et relevai la tête. Duo me regardait d'un air angoissé. Je me levai et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Ne t'inquiète pas... Tout ira bien...

Il acquiesça gravement et me suivit dans le couloir. 

Derrière la vitre, Sally et cinq autres médecins s'échinaient à tenter de comprendre de quoi souffrait Quatre. 

Le petit blond, allongé sur la table, était plus pâle qu'un mort. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son corps, collant ses cheveux à son front. 

Sally se tourna soudain vers nous. Elle prit un petit micro, et, a travers le haut-parleur qui donnait dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions tous les quatre, sa voix nous parvint, couverte par des grésillements.

_Trowa, tu m'as dis que Quatre souffrait de fortes migraines?

Je me tournai vers le Français qui acquiesça gravement. Sally soupira.

_Il a une hémorragie cérébrale, Trowa... C'est de là que viennent ses migraines, et peut être même sa cécité. Il va nous falloir l'opérer.

Elle coupa le micro et reprit ses examens.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers la vitre, observant la frêle et pâle silhouette étendue sous le drap. 

Duo, près de moi, se mit à trembler.

_Cette guerre n'est vraiment pas juste... murmura t'il.

_Ca, je me tue à vous le répéter depuis le début, rétorqua Wufei, mais personne ne m'écoute jamais.

J'eus un faible sourire à cette remarque.

Soudain, Duo sursauta près de moi. Il se retourna, et je suivis son regard. 

Trowa venait de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Il souriait tristement, ses yeux débordant de peine. Puis, ses lèvres se crispèrent soudain et il s'effondra aux pieds de Duo, s'accrochant à sa taille. Et il éclata en sanglots. 

_Pardonne-moi, Duo! Je t'en prie! Je t'en supplie! Pardonne-moi!!

Je vis la stupeur se peindre sur le visage de Duo, alors qu'il fixait cet homme, agenouillé à ses pieds, le visage perdu dans sa veste, et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Trowa, qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments en public, venait de s'effondrer devant nous, déversant toute sa peine sur celui qui culpabilisait par sa faute.

_Pendant tout ce temps... J'ai tenté de me persuader qu'il me fallait un coupable! Pour oublier le fait que je ne l'avais pas retenu... Que je ne l'avais pas protégé, alors que je m'étais toujours juré de le faire!!

Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, s'accrochant à la veste de Duo.

_Je n'en peux plus, Duo! J'essaie d'être fort! Pour lui, pour nous! Mais s'il n'est plus là... Je vais en mourir Duo! Il est ma seule lumière!! C'est pour lui que je vis!!

Les épaules secouées de lourds sanglots, il resta là sans bouger, attendant manifestement un signe de Duo.

_Pardonne-moi, Duo... 

Et mon compagnon se pencha sur lui, le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer tendrement, alors qu'un léger sourire d'apaisement flottait sur ses lèvres, et qu'il pleurait à la fois de soulagement et d'angoisse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura t'il à Trowa. Je suis sûr que Quatre va s'en sortir. Il a encore tant de choses à te dire...

Les sanglots de Trowa redoublèrent, et Duo continua de le bercer doucement. 

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : tortures psychologiques (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer :

****

Emi: *passant devant Duo* Duo ? Qu'est ce que tu manges ?

****

Duo: *essayant de planquer ce qu'il a dans la main* Moi ? Heuuu... Rien !

****

Emi: Menteur ! T'as plein de miettes autour de la bouche ! Raaaaaaaaah ! T'as piqué mon paquet de cookies au chocolat que j'ai acheté hier !

****

Duo: Mais t'allais le garder pour toi ! J'en voulais, moi !

****

Emi: Bien sûr que j'allais le garder pour moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai acheté ! *courant après Duo* Rends moi çaaaaaaa !

****

Duo: NAAAAAAAAAN ! J'EN VEUX MOI AUSSIIIIIIII !

****

Heero: *attrapant le paquet au passage de Duo* Et maintenant, on m'écoute !

*menace le paquet de gâteau de son revolver*

****

Duo: Hee-chan, mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

****

Emi: Rends-moi mes gâteaux !

****

Heero: LA FERME !

****

Emi et Duo : *silence de mort... La survie (éphémère, je vous l'accorde) d'un paquet de cookies est en jeu... *

****

Heero: Maintenant, Emi, tu vas nous promettre de nous laisser partir quand tu auras fini ta fic! Il est temps que tu te souviennes qu'on ne t'appartient pas !

****

Emi: Méheuuuuuuu ! Je veux vous voir vous papouiller, moi.....

****

Heero: *redressant le chien de son arme* Tu tiens à tes gâteaux ?

****

Duo: Hee-chan ! Fais pas çaaaaaaaa !

****

Emi: OK OK OK ! Je promets... (qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour sauver son bien...)

****

Heero: *lui rendant son paquet de gâteaux* N'oublies pas, tu as promis ! 

****

Emi: *câlinant son paquet de cookies comme une poupée* Mais oui, mais oui !

*regard sadique et pervers en coin aux deux Gboys * mais je vous jure que d'ici, là, vous allez me le payer...

****

Duo: Glouuuups... Heu, Hee-chan, tu aurais peut-être dû garder le paquet en otage, finalement... 

****

Heero: *sueurs froides* oui... En effet...

Notes : 1_ et un nouveau chapitre!! On s'approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin!!!

2_J'avoue que je me lance un peu à l'aventure pour ce chapitre, car si les autres étaient pratiquement entièrement planifiés, je me lance un peu à l'aveuglette pour celui-ci... M'enfin, on verra bien!! ^____^

Lumières

CHAPITRE VIII

__

Le 30 septembre.

Il a fallu presque une heure pour que Trowa retrouve son calme. 

Il a eu une longue discussion avec Duo. Wufei et moi avons préféré ne pas nous en mêler. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont pu se dire, mais à son retour dans notre chambre, Duo s'est réfugié dans mes bras et a pleuré. Mais pas de peine, simplement d'un immense soulagement. 

Je l'ai bercé longuement sans dire un mot. Il n'avait besoin que de ma présence.

Quatre va être envoyé dans une base mieux équipée pour l'opération. Il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance. Trowa est mort d'inquiétude. Il semble s'être muré dans ce silence qu'il connaît si bien. Sauf qu'un pli amer est venu creuser son front. 

Duo, bien que très inquiet lui aussi, semble avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Il recommence à plaisanter de bon coeur, même si je sens que la présence de Quatre lui manque atrocement.

Je suis le seul à voir les larmes qu'il verse la nuit, dans mes bras.

Quant à Wufei, il reste égal à lui-même: distant mais proche à la fois. Il semble vivre cette tragédie d'un regard tout à fait extérieur, mais je sais qu'au fond, Quatre lui manque à lui aussi...

Et moi, je pense...

Je pense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces quatre derniers jours. Tout est allé tellement vite... Toutes ces émotions dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence se sont révélées à moi si brusquement que parfois, elles me font peur. Colère, hésitation, trouble, tristesse, désespoir, bien être, bonheur... amour...

Je ne suis pas encore trop sur de pouvoir un jour maîtriser ses sentiments... Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre: J'aime Duo.

Je l'aime de toute mon âme...

_Messieurs, voici la situation...

Nous regardâmes tous tour à tour les cinq professeurs alignés devant nous. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite salle remplie d'ordinateurs allumés vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. La salle où avaient été volés les plans de nos gundam...

Duo, debout près de moi, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement nerveux. Il se rongeait les ongles. Je lui prit discrètement la main pour le calmer et il s'accrocha à la mienne. J fut le seul à voir mon geste mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

A ma droite, Wufei se tenait droit comme un piquet, comme à son habitude. Ses yeux enregistraient tout ce qui se passait autour de nous, mais je le sentais légèrement nerveux, lui aussi, si j'en croyais le léger tremblement de ses mains.

Trowa était appuyé contre un mur, près de la porte. Plongé dans ses pensées, il semblait ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Et pour une fois, je me surpris à douter qu'il eut réellement la tête ailleurs, alors que d'habitude, il faisait seulement semblant...

_Les forces de Oz ont donc presque terminé leur nouvelle armure mobile Gemini, en s'inspirant des plans qui ont été volé, continua J. Il nous faut à tout prix mettre cette armure hors d'état de nuire...

_Mais avez-vous une idée de l'identité de l'espion qui a volé nos plans ? demanda Duo.

_Oui, ne vous en faites pas, répondit G, nous nous en sommes occupé... Il ne nous ennuiera plus...

Je sentis Duo se détendre près de moi. Au moins, nous étions sûr à présent que ce n'était pas l'un d'entre nous qui était un espion pour le compte de Oz.

Sa main se relâcha dans la mienne. Je passai doucement le bout de mon pouce sur le dos de celle-ci en un geste apaisant. Il se tourna brièvement vers moi et me sourit chaleureusement, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers les professeurs.

_Et qui était-ce ? demandai-je.

_Un technicien sur qui j'avais des soupçons depuis pas mal de temps... répondit J. Je l'ai surprit il y a trois jours le nez dans les plans des nouvelles modifications de vos gundam.

_Et où est-il maintenant ? intervint Wufei.

_Ne vous occupez plus de lui, reprit G. Voyons plutôt comment vous allez pouvoir vous débarrasser de cette nouvelle armure mobile.

Trowa sembla soudain s'éveiller et s'approcha de la table au centre de la pièce pour y poser ses mains bien à plat et regarder intensément les professeurs.

_Et comment allons nous nous y prendre ? Cette armure contient tous les meilleurs éléments de nos gundam. 

_Exact, rétorqua O. Mais comme toute bonne mécanique, cette armure à son point faible...

_OK ! s'exclama, Duo en lâchant ma main et croisant les bras. No problemo ! On trouve le point faible de ce monstre, et on lui botte le cul ! It's so easy ! 

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_Oh, mais que je suis bête ! Nous n'avons pas pu récupérer les plans !!

J'approuvai. 

_Ils me les ont prit avant de me mettre en cellule.

J sortit une disquette de la poche intérieure et la secoua sous son nez avant de l'introduire dans un lecteur.

_Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je m'approchai avec les autres de l'écran où défilèrent sous nos yeux tous les plans détaillés de l'armure mobile Gemini.

_Mais comment... ? souffla Duo.

_Remerciez Wufei pour ça.

Nous nous tournâmes tous trois vers le Chinois, étonnés. Il supporta un moment notre regard, puis finit par baisser la tête. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris par le col. Il ne réagit pas.

_Comment as-tu fais pour avoir ces plans, Wufei ? De quel côté es-tu, à la fin ?

Duo posa une main sur mon épaule. Je ne quittais pas Chinois des yeux.

_Laisse-le s'expliquer, Heero, me demanda mon compagnon.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Il me fixait d'un air implorant, et je ne pus le supporter. Je lâchai Wufei. Trowa se positionna à ma hauteur et croisa les bras.

_Alors, Wufei ? demanda t'il.

Le Chinois garda la tête baissée et ne répondit pas. Ce fut O qui intervint.

_Pendant les cinq jours où vous avez été emprisonnés, Wufei et toi, Heero, il a réussi à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Treize Kushrenada. Et il a profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part du général pour nous envoyer les plans. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Duo fixa Wufei, la stupeur prenant peu à peu possession de son visage.

_Tu as fais ça, Wu ? Tu as trahi Treize ?

Le Chinois releva la tête et foudroya Duo du regard.

_Comment ça, trahi Treize ? demanda O.

Wufei jeta un regard affolé autour de lui avant de souffler tout bas, mais suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende :

_Tu es un imbécile, Maxwell ! !

Et il sortit de la pièce en courant.

G s'approcha de nous.

_Bah qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

Je gardai les yeux rivés sur la porte où avait disparu mon ami, puis me tournai de nouveaux vers les professeurs.

_Voyons plutôt quel est le point faible de cette armure mobile...

Quand j'entrai dans le hangar, je trouvai Wufei assit sur le bras de Shen Long, un panneau ouvert devant lui. Il avait la tête plongée dedans et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ma présence, occupé qu'il était à réviser son gundam. 

Je grimpai sur Wing, assit près de Shen Long, et ouvris le cockpit, me laissant souplement glisser à l'intérieur. Je le mettai en marche et vérifiai que sa trop longue immobilité n'avait rien altéré dans les réglages. Le genou droit avait un léger blocage. Je sortis de la cabine pour descendre à la ceinture de mon gundam et tenter d'y remédier. 

J'observai le visage de Wufei à la dérobée. Il avait sortit la tête de la trappe et s'affairait à présent sur l'articulation en forme de dragon qui faisait toute l'originalité de Shen Long. 

S'il s'était aperçu de ma présence, ce dont j'étais sûr, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Son visage était parsemé de petites tâches de cambouis, et il avait laissé le haut de sa tunique blanche sur le pied du gundam, de peur de la salir. Il avait eut raison. Ses bras étaient tout noirs, eux aussi. Quelques mèches échappés de son élastique dansaient devant ses yeux. Il les repoussa d'un geste agacé avant de se replonger dans ses réparations.

Un appel retenti du fond du hangar. Je levai les yeux vers Sandrock, où des techniciens s'affairaient hâtivement. Profitant de la convalescence forcée de son pilote, les professeurs avaient décidé de lui faire une révision plus que complète et d'y ajouter quelques nouvelles modifications. Je me replongeai dans mes réglages. 

Howard passa devant nous en courant, nous lançant un bref salut. Nous y répondîmes, et je tournai la tête vers Wufei, qui me regardait à travers le fin rideau de ses cheveux. Ses yeux en amandes d'un noir d'encre me semblaient insondables, et pourtant, je crus, pendant une fraction de seconde, y déceler une légère tristesse, qui disparu presque aussitôt. Puis, il se concentra à nouveau sur son gundam.

Je resserrai une visse, puis demandai enfin sans lever les yeux:

_Dis-moi, Wufei...

Le Chinois ne releva pas la tête.

_Hum ? finit-il par dire. 

_Que s'est-il réellement passé avec Treize ?

Son geste resta en suspens, et, lentement, il leva la tête vers moi. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil. Il fit mine de se replonger dans son travail.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment amoureux de lui, où si tu avais profité de son attirance à ton égard pour le trahir et dérober les plans...

Wufei se redressa brusquement et regarda tout autour de lui, vérifiant d'un œil affolé que personne n'aie pu m'entendre. Puis il me lança un regard noir.

_Tu pourrais parler encore plus fort! Je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu sur L2 ! ! !

Je soutins son regard, puis finis par demander:

_Tu as peur que l'on sache que tu es amoureux d'un homme, Wufei ? Pourtant, tu n'en avais pas l'air quand tu l'as embrassé devant nous...

Il se releva d'un bond, une clé à molette dans la main, apparemment près à me sauter à la gorge. 

_CA N'A RIEN A VOIR, YUY ! ! !

Je sentai une rage sourdre en lui, mais son regard était voilé. 

Il était au bord des larmes.

Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil aux deux techniciens qui s'étaient arrêtés devant nos gundam, étonnés d'entendre Wufei lever la voix. Je leur intimai silencieusement l'ordre de se mêler de leurs affaires, et ils repartirent vers Sandrock, penauds. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Wufei, toujours debout sur le bras de son gundam.

Il tremblait de tout son long.

Lentement, il se rassit, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il ne me regardait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait toute mon attention.

_Je ne n'ai pas peur... D'aimer un homme, Yuy... dit-il au bout de quelques minutes, d'une voix à peine audible. Non, jamais je n'aurais peur, ni même honte d'aimer un homme. Ca n'a rien de honteux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai...

Il s'interrompit un moment, passant une main agacée et tremblante dans les mèches noires qui retombaient sur son front.

_Mais, ce qui me détruit, Yuy, c'est de me dire que je ne pourrai jamais pleinement l'aimer... Parce que nous ne sommes pas du même côté, tout simplement... Parce que nous sommes ennemis...

Il ramena un de ses genoux contre son torse et y appuya son menton dessus. Accroupis sur la cuisse de Wing, je l'écoutai patiemment, lui laissant le temps de chercher ses mots.

_Il n'y a pas un jour où je me lève en me disant que c'est fini, que je ne le reverrai plus autrement que comme mon ennemi. Que ces quelques jours passés entre ses bras n'étaient qu'un doux rêve qui ne se reproduira plus jamais... Que toutes les caresses qu'il m'a offertes ne sont que des chimères que je ne pourrais plus jamais atteindre. 

Il leva les yeux sur moi, légèrement cachés par ses fins cheveux qui avaient à nouveau glissé devant son visage, et venaient lui chatouiller le menton.

_Arriverais-tu à imaginer, Yuy, que la seule personne que tu aimes, et dont tu te sais aimé, ne puisse te rendre cet amour, tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas du même côté ?

J'eus un frisson, alors que l'idée que Duo et moi ne puissions plus être ensemble me traversait furtivement l'esprit.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux et tenta vainement de nettoyer une des nombreuses tâches noires qui maculaient ses mains et ses bras.

_Si j'ai volé ces plans, Yuy, c'était pour me prouver que j'étais encore bien de votre côté. Que même si j'aimais Treize, je n'adhérais toujours pas à ses idéaux. Que je faisais encore partie de votre groupe...

Il resserra sensiblement sa jambe contre son torse.

_Mais je l'aime... Ca, n'en doute jamais... Je l'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie... Il me serait impossible, je le sais aujourd'hui, de continuer à vivre en sachant que je ne l'aurais plus en face de moi... Si je devais choisir entre ma vie et la sienne, je choisirai la sienne, sans hésiter...

Un larme roula sur sa joue lisse, laissant une marque plus claire sur son visage maculé de cambouis.

_Ne doute jamais des sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard, Yuy...

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

Je venais de me rendre compte de la situation de Wufei. Il était condamné à rester seul, tout ça parce que la personne qu'il avait choisit d'aimer n'était pas de son côté. Treize et lui étaient trop fier pour admettre que l'un d'eux avait tort, et se ranger du côté de l'autre. En cela, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup...

Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme blessé, qui, comme moi, avait été obligé de grandir trop vite... Un jeune homme dont l'amour était condamné d'avance et qui en souffrait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître...

Je me mis à plaindre sincèrement Wufei.

Il leva à nouveau son regard brouillé sur moi, sa joue toujours posée sur son genoux, ses deux bras entourant sa jambe. Et il me demanda:

_Est-ce que tu aimes Maxwell, Yuy ?

Je hochai la tête affirmativement, puis ajoutai:

_Plus que tout...

Il eut un faible sourire et s'essuya les yeux du dos de sa main, rajoutant quelques traces noires sur son visage.

_Alors fait attention à lui... Surtout, ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de toi. Chéris-le aussi fort que tu le pourras.

Il lâcha sa jambe, et la laissa pendre à nouveau dans le vide. Puis, il se pencha sur moi et me dit sur le ton de la confidence: 

_Je te confie Maxwell, Yuy... C'est mon meilleur ami, je tiens énormément à lui... Si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose, soit sûr que je viendrai te botter le cul tellement fort que tu iras planer jusqu'à L4! 

Je souris et me penchai à mon tour vers lui:

_Fais gaffe, tu commences à parler comme lui.

Il eut un faible rire. Je rajoutai:

_Ne t'inquiète pas... Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Je le protégerai de toute mon âme.

La lueur qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux se raviva soudainement, et il se redressa.

La discussion était close.

_Alors, voilà ce que nous ont expliqué les professeurs...

Wufei se pencha par-dessus mon épaule, alors que je faisais défiler les plans du Gemini sur l'écran devant le quel j'étais assis.

_Cette armure contient tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez nos gundam... Le pouvoir de voler de Wing, celui d'aller sous l'eau et d'échapper aux radars de DeathScythe, le bras mitraillette de HeavyArms, et le bras transformable en je-ne-sais-quoi de Shen Long, et le tout associé à la grande maniabilité de SandRock.

_Hum, je vois... Et où est la faille dans tout ça ?

Je me retournais vers lui et fis un léger sourire.

_L'équilibre et la vitesse.

Il me regarda intensément, attendant que j'en dise plus. Je me tournai vers l'écran.

_Trowa a déjà du te parler de la difficulté qu'il a à manier HeavyArms, de par la lourdeur de la mitraillette sur le bras gauche. Et toi, tu m'as dis avoir eu du mal à manier Shen Long au début, de par son bras extensible qui te déséquilibrait quand tu l'utilisais. Alors maintenant, imagine que ces deux problèmes soient réunis sur un seul et même gundam, et tu obtiens une armure très lourde, donc beaucoup plus lente. 

_Oui, mais le poids est équilibré des deux côtés... Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut gêner le pilote...

_Ca peut le gêner ici...

Je tapotai du bout des doigts l'écran au niveau de la ceinture du gundam.

_Tu es équilibré à droite et à gauche, mais quand le gundam est en pleine action, il a généralement les bras tendus devant lui. Il y a donc un surpoids sur l'avant. Il suffirait juste d'une petite poussée pour le faire basculer, et là, il aurait énormément de mal à se relever, de par ses bras pratiquement non préhensibles.

Wufei acquiesça silencieusement, me faisant savoir qu'il avait comprit. 

_Et une fois à terre, ajouta t'il, il sera facile de le mettre hors d'état de nuire...

_Tout à fait... Le tout est d'arriver à s'approcher suffisamment près pour réussir à la déséquilibrer...

_Hum...

Nous regardâmes les plans défiler en silence sous nos yeux, quand soudain, Duo fit irruption dans la pièce en criant:

_HEE-CHAN ! ! WUFFFY ! ! Venez vite, Tro s'est barré ! !

Je me levai d'un bond.

_Quoi ? ?

Duo repartit en courant dans le couloir, et nous le suivîmes. Je le rattrapai et lui demandai:

_Duo, que s'est-il passé ? ? ?

Presque à bout de souffle après avoir traverser pratiquement toute la base en courant, Duo me jeta un bref coup d'œil et se dirigea vers le hangar à Gundam. Haletant, il répondit:

_Tu sais que Quatre devait être transféré dans une autre base aujourd'hui ? Et bien, alors qu'on le chargeait dans le véhicule qui devait le transporter, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Sally a réussi à le ramener, mais j'ai bien cru que Trowa allait devenir fou ! ! Il était complètement hystérique ! !

Duo s'interrompit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Wufei, courant près de lui, posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres:

_Et alors ?

_Alors ? reprit Duo. J'ai vu, par la fenêtre, passer HeavyArms. Y a de ça pas dix minutes ! ! Il allait dans la direction de la base de St Andrew ! !

Je serrai les dents alors que nous arrivions au hangar.

_Le fou... murmura Wufei.

Les professeurs, au courant je ne sais comment de la situation, nous attendaient près des gundam. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous les trois face à eux. J s'avança.

_Pas un pas de plus! Vous restez ici!

Duo s'avança, les poings serrés.

_Mon cul, oui ! ! Notre ami est en danger, on va le chercher ! !

_Il n'en est pas question ! ! répondit J. Inutile de perdre un autre Gundam à cause de l'imbécillité de votre ami !

_MAIS IL RISQUE DE MOURIR!!!

_Ce n'est plus de notre ressort... Jamais nous ne lui avons ordonné d'attaquer la base.

Sur les nerfs, je dégainai mon arme et la pointai sur J.

_Alors il n'est pas de votre ressort de vous occuper de savoir si nous allons sauver notre ami sans votre accord...

J s'énerva. Il tenta de prendre un air menaçant, il mais il en faudrait bien plus pour nous impressionner.

_Les gundam ne vous appartiennent pas, Heero ! !

Je relevai le chien de mon arme.

_Sauf votre respect, j'en ai rien à foutre...

G posa sa main sur l'épaule de J. 

_Laisse-les... Je suis sûr qu'ils vont revenir... Je les connais...

Au bout de quelques secondes, les professeurs s'écartèrent des gundam, et nous pûmes nous installer aux commandes. Les visages de Wufei et Duo apparurent sur mes écrans. Alors que je mettai mon gundam en marche, je leur répétai les consignes habituelles, puis je vis Shen Long se lever.

_N'oublies pas, Wufei... La ceinture, c'est là le point faible.

_T'inquiète, me répondit-il avant de couper la transmission.

Pendant un moment, je me retrouvait seul face à Duo. Je le regardai intensément, puis fini par poser mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

_Fais attention à toi, Duo...

Il sourit et leva son pouce.

_Don't worry ! !

L'écran s'éteignit à son tour, et je levai Wing pour sortir du hangar.

_FUCKING BASTARD!!! Mais où il est ? ? ?

J'eus à peine le temps de crier "derrière toi, Duo!", qu'il se faisait frapper par dans le dos. Le bras extensible du Gemini résonna alors qu'il entrait en contact avec le métal de la tête de DeathScythe. A travers mon écran, je vis le visage de Duo aller percuter violemment le tableau de bord.

_DUO ! ! hurlai-je. Ca va ? Réponds-moi ! !

Il redressa lentement la tête, un filet cramoisi s'écoulant de son cuir chevelu.

_Ca va, ça va, répondit-il, tentant de me rassurer.

Il essuya le sang qui lui tombait dans les yeux du revers de sa manche et reparti à l'attaque. Je quittai son visage des yeux juste à temps pour éviter une salve de tir lancée par un Taurus, et sortant l'épée de Wing, je tranchai l'armure mobile en deux partie presque égales. Près de moi, Wufei dégommait aussi à tout va. 

Nous étions arrivés juste à temps, alors que HeavyArms commençait à être submergé par le nombre de Taurus et de Léo. Nous avions réussit à repousser les attaques, et étions entré en contact avec Trowa, tentant de lui faire entendre raison, et de le convaincre de rentrer avec nous. Mais rien n'y fit. Il semblait prit d'une rage meurtrière, alors qu'il tuait et tuait sans relâche. Il m'était apparu sur mon écran, les dents serrées, les yeux humides et emplis d'une haine féroce à l'encontre de ses adversaires. 

Il fallait que nous l'arrêtions, avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts et ne s'en prenne à l'école pas loin de là. Ou avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

Mais il ne nous écoutait pas. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre...

Et puis le Gemini était apparu...

Immense et brillant, son métal noir reflétant la lumière du soleil a tel point qu'il nous aveuglait, il avait commencé par frapper Wufei, avant que nous ne puissions le repérer. Et son pilote semblait vraiment le manier à la perfection.

Il se mit à nous attaquer, tour à tour, se plaçant derrière nous sans que nous le voyions, et tentant de nous déséquilibrer ou de nous désarmer.

Je réprimait un gémissement alors que mon bras cassé commençait à me peser. Le dernier coup avait été particulièrement violent, et la partie droite de mon cockpit s'était enfoncée sur moi, brisant mon bras au passage. Wufei avait l'air complètement sonné. Trowa, lui, semblait ne pas faire attention à la nature de ce nouvel ennemi. Il continuait son avancée meurtrière à travers les lignes adverses. 

Duo se démenait comme un beau diable, faisant le vide autour de lui, fauchant les vies comme s'il faisait le ménage dans un grand champ de blé. Sa faux volait au-dessus de sa tête, tourbillonnait dans ses mains, avant de s'abattre implacablement sur ses adversaires. 

Dans ces moments là, il était sans pitié.

Trowa détruisit trois autres armures mobiles avant que sa mitraillette, à cour de munitions, ne rende l'âme. Il la laissa violemment retomber sur le sol avant de se saisir de son sabre et trancher dans le tas. Son visage baigné de larmes n'était plus que haine et vengeance.

_Trowa ! ! ! tentai-je une nouvelle fois. Je t'en prie ! ! Calme-toi ! ! 

Mais il ne m'entendait pas.

J'évitai une nouvelle salve de tir et allait riposter, quand tout à coup, le visage de Trowa se transforma, passant de la haine la plus pure, à une l'incompréhension et une tristesse totale. Et soudain, une voix résonna dans ma tête:

_Trowa ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête ! !

Quatre...

Et avant que j'ai pu réagir, une énorme masse noire envahi mon champ de vision, alors que toute la partie avant de Wing volait en éclat.

J'entendis vaguement Duo hurler mon nom, avant de sentir une douleur atroce foudroyer mon corps, et je sombrai dans l'inconscience...

L'image floue devant moi se fit plus nette, et un son parvint à mes oreilles. Il faisait si sombre là où j'étais que les phobies de ma petite enfance commencèrent à remonter à la surface. Je respirai un grand coup pour les chasser, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la douleur atroce qui avait pris possession de ma cage thoracique.

__

Kso, pensai-je, _mes côtes..._

Je voulu tenter de bouger pour pouvoir repousser l'amas de métal et gundamium qui s'amoncelait au-dessus de ma tête. Mais mes membres ne répondirent pas.

Mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau;

Tout à coup, le son qui m'avait éveillé se fit plus net, et je sentis que l'on bougeait les tôles au-dessus de moi.

_...ro.. Hee... Hee... ero..

Un rayon de lumière tomba pile sur mon visage, et je clignai des yeux. Tout mon corps me faisait mal, et je n'arrivai pas à le bouger... Le trou de lumière s'agrandit, et je vis une paire de mains saisir une plaque de fer et la soulever, alors que les sons se faisaient encore plus proches.

Quelqu'un m'appelait.

_Heero!! Heero réponds-moi!!

Duo...

La dernière plaque de métal fut soulevée, et le visage rongé d'inquiétude de Duo m'apparut. Il se précipita vers moi et s'agenouilla, prenant délicatement ma tête entre ses mains et la déposant sur ses genoux. Il se mit lentement à caresser ma joue.

_Heero... Est-ce que ça va?

Je le regardais, tentant de retrouver mes esprits. J'ouvris la bouche, mais mes lèvres ne purent articuler que ce mot:

_Mal...

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi.

_T'inquiète pas! On va te soigner! Tu vas t'en sortir!

Je sentis mes yeux se fermer légèrement, et il me secoua. Je senti une autre main me tapoter la joue. Je rouvris difficilement les yeux.

Wufei...

Trowa était là, aussi. Debout derrière Duo, il me regardait sans rien dire. Son visage avait reprit son expression habituelle. Et rien, hormis les traces claires sur ses joues, n'aurait pu nous faire dire qu'il avait pleuré.

La voix de Duo me fit à nouveau tourner la tête vers lui :

_Heero... Tu reste avec moi, hein? Tu me l'as promis... S'il te plaît...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'il me serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. Il avait des bras si chauds et si confortables...

_Tu me l'a promis...

Je tentai de lever ma main vers sa joue, mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, incapable d'aller plus haut.

J'eus un faible sourire.

_Boys... don't cry... Duo... réussis-je à murmurer.

Je sentis une douce torpeur m'envahir alors que mes membres se faisaient lourds. Ma main retomba inerte sur ma poitrine, le léger choc élançant tout mon corps.

La dernière chose que je vis avant de fermer les yeux fut le visage de Duo qui se tordait de désespoir, alors que ses larmes redoublaient. Je le sentis passer ses bras dans mon dos, causant une douleur fulgurante le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis, son visage se posa sur le mien, et je sentis ses larmes couler sur ma joue.

_Je t'en supplie, Heero, hoqueta t'il. Ne meurs pas... Tu me l'as promis...

Je revis en une fraction de seconde son doux visage souriant. Puis, le noir m'engloutit...

A suivre


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : tortures psychologiques (à peu de chose près…)

Couple : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner…

Disclaimer :

****

Wufei: *éructant de joie* Ouaiiiiiis ! C'est le dernier chapiiiiitre ! Après, elle nous libèèèère !

****

Emi: *boudant dans son coin* De toute façon, c'est même pas du juste... 

* se précipitant au bord d'une falaise et criant vers l'océan* POURQUOIIIIIIII ? Pourquoi ils ne m'appartiennent paaaaaaaas ? Pourquoi je peux pas les gardeeeeeer ?

*Réfléchissant soudainement* Oh my God ! J'agis comme Relena ! Heero, vite, passe-moi ton flingue ! Je ne peux plus vivre après avoir fait cela !

****

Heero: *lui tendant son flingue* Avec plaisir ! Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

****

Duo: *frappant Heero à l'arrière du crâne* Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Attends au moins qu'elle ait fini la fic ! Je veux savoir si je suis veuf ou non, moi !

****

Wufei: *sourire béat au visage* Ouiiiiiiiii ! Et puis après, on sera liiiiiibres ! 

****

Emi: *réfléchissant encore (oooooh ! Faut que je fasse attention à pas trop réfléchir quand même ! Ça fait bobo au crâne !) * Oui, mais pas libre très longtemps ! Vu que je reviendrais sous peu vous chercher, surtout toi, Wu, paske tu seras le sujet de ma prochaine fic Gundam, je pense !

****

Wufei: *temps d'arrêt_ décomposition du visage* Naaaaaaaaan ! INJUSTIIIIIIICE !

Notes : 

1_ Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre. Je remercie énormément tous les lecteurs qui ont prit la peine de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout, malgré le fait qu'ils aient pu être rebutés par la folle et sadique que je suis ! Un grand merci à vous tous ! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

****

Wufei: *tentant de s'enfuir* Naaaaaaan ! J'veux paaaaaaas !

****

Emi: *le rattrapant* Siiiiiiiiii ! Tu veuuuuuuuuux !

Lumières

CHAPITRE IX

__

Qui ?

Qui est ce moi qui ne me réponds plus ?

Qui est ce moi que je ne reconnais plus ?

Qui ?

Qui suis-je ?

****

Il fait noir.

Il fait froid.

Je ne sais pas où je suis... 

Je tente de bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas tout de suite. Mes bras et mes jambes sont lourds. Mon corps entier me semble de pierre.

Puis, petit à petit, je sens ce qui se passe autour de moi. La sensibilité envahi de nouveaux mes membres, et je sens mes doigts qui s'enfoncent dans une surface douce et fraîche. Je sens l'air qui caresse mon visage, et les douces fragrances qui assaillent mes narines.

Et puis, je me rends compte que, s'il fait noir, c'est parce que mes yeux sont fermés.

Je les ouvre, pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière trop vive qui m'irrite les yeux. Puis, je les rouvre tout doucement, laissant ma pupille s'habituer à la clarté.

Lentement, je me redresse, et je regarde autour de moi.

Je suis assis dans l'herbe haute. Nu. La végétation est si fraîche et si douce sur ma peau qu'elle me semble être faite de satin et de rosée. Sur le moment, être nu ne me pose pas un problème. Je n'ai jamais été d'une grande pudeur. Et puis, je suis seul sur cette plaine, alors, pourquoi m'en soucier?

Je regarde autour de moi. Tout n'est qu'herbe verte à perte de vue. Il fait bon. Le soleil est haut dans un ciel dépourvu de nuages. Un papillon volette autour de moi et se pose sur une herbe. Ses ailes sont bleues rehaussées d'or. Il attend un moment, et je l'observe. Puis, ses ailes frémissent, et il repart, me laissant seul.

Et alors que j'observe à nouveau ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, je me rends compte que quelque chose cloche.

Qu'est ce que je fais ici?

Je fouille ma mémoire, à la recherche de ce qu'il a bien pu se passer avant que je me retrouve dans ce champ. 

Je suis Heero Yuy. J'ai bientôt 16 ans. Je suis pilote de Gundam. J'ai été élevé par Odin Lowe, avant d'être prit en charge à sa mort par le professeur J, qui m'a conditionné pour devenir le Soldat Parfait. Je n'ai pas le droit aux sentiments, à la compassion, à la tendresse, à la pitié, ni à l'amour. Je me contente d'exécuter les missions qu'on me confie, aidé de mes quatre partenaires : Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell et Quatre Raberba Winner, eux aussi pilotes de Gundam.

Je me souviens de tout cela. Mais pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je me retrouve ici… Rien.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est une grande douleur, et une immense tristesse. Et... de la peur, aussi.

Mais de quoi ai-je bien pu avoir peur? Après tout, je suis le Soldat Parfait, je n'ai pas à connaître la peur. 

Un faible son parviens à mon oreille, mais tellement lointain que je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Je finis par me lever, et j'avance droit devant moi. Si je continue à marcher, je devrais bien arriver quelque part. 

Au bout d'un petit moment, une bosse apparaît à l'horizon. Plus j'approche, plus elle grossit. Puis, je finis par distinguer sa forme.

C'est un arbre, immense. Son tronc est noueux, mais ses branches délicates. Ses feuilles sont aussi vertes que l'herbe sous mes pieds. Et ses racines ont l'air de s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol. 

Je continue d'approcher, et une large étendue d'eau apparaît soudain sous le gigantesque végétal. Et à côté se tient une petite silhouette, faisant des allées et venues le long de la berge, alors qu'une forme beaucoup plus petite court devant elle.

J'hésite un moment, puis je m'avance vers l'eau. L'ombre du feuillage tombe sur mon visage, et je peux enfin distinguer les traits de la personne qui court.

C'est une petite fille d'environ huit ans, aux grands yeux bleus et aux boucles blondes. Son visage rayonne alors qu'elle court après son chiot qui gambade joyeusement devant elle. 

Soudain, elle s'arrête et me regarde, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Et je la reconnais.

C'est la petite fille que j'ai tuée, il y a si longtemps... Celle qui m'avait demandé…

_Tu es perdu, Nii-chan?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Elle continue de me scruter de ses yeux rieurs. Ma nudité ne semble pas la gêner.

_Je ne sais pas, finis-je par répondre. 

Mais je sens que ce n'est pas ce que je devrais dire…

La petite fille pose la main sur la tête de son chiot et celui-ci jappe de satisfaction. Je regarde autour de moi.

_Je suis mort ?

Elle continue de caresser son chiot qui s'est mit sur le dos, lui présentant son ventre afin qu'elle le lui grattouille.

_Non, tu n'est pas mort. Tu es simplement dans un coin de ta tête, et tu ne sais pas comment sortir.

Nous gardons le silence un moment. La brise vient frôler mes cheveux en bataille, rejetant en arrière ses mèches blondes. Le chiot s'est redressé et est parti à l'aventure, à quelques pas de sa maîtresse.

_Que fais-tu ici? finis-je par demander.

Elle redresse la tête.

_J'attends.

Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué. La gamine à de nouveau baissé la tête et tire sur le bout de bois que son chiot lui a ramené, alors que l'animal, les quatre pattes bien ancrées dans le sol, accroche de toute la force de sa petite mâchoire le bâton en émettant de faibles grognements.

_Tu attends quoi?

_Que tu me laisses partir.

Elle a de nouveau lever sur moi ses yeux rieurs. 

Dans le lointain, le bruit résonne à nouveau, plus fort que la fois précédente, mais pas assez pour que je le comprenne.

Je continue de regarder la fillette, surpris de sa réponse. Elle lâche soudainement le bâton et le chiot roule sur lui-même, emporté par son élan. Il se redresse vivement, s'ébroue et ramène sa prise à sa maîtresse, voulant encore jouer. Elle reprend le bout de bois et tire à nouveau dessus.

_Que je te laisses partir ? finis-je par demander.

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas.

_Oui.

_Mais tu es morte il y a des années, maintenant… Je le sais, c'est moi qui t'ai tué…

J'ai murmuré ces mots, comme si j'avais eu honte de les prononcer. Je fixe à présent le sol, raclant légèrement la terre du bout de mes orteils nus.

_Bien sûr, me répond-elle dans un sourire, mais toi, tu l'as oublié, il me semble.

Je la regarde à nouveau, intrigué.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Le chiot s'est lassé du jeu. La gamine a lâché le bâton, et l'animal s'est éloigné de quelques pas. Couché dans la position du Sphinx dans l'herbe, il a entreprit de déchiqueter méthodiquement le bout de bois.

La fillette s'est redressée, et me regarde maintenant attentivement.

_Tu ne me laisses pas partir. Je suis morte, mais je suis toujours dans ta tête. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi tu refuse de t'attacher aux gens qui t'entourent ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, ayant soudain peur de ce qu'elle va me révéler.

Le son se fait entendre une nouvelle fois, plus fort et plus distinct que les fois précédente, mais toujours aussi incompréhensible. Je me tourne vers le lac, qui semble être la source du bruit. Mais ne voyant rien, je repose mes yeux sur la fillette qui s'est approché de quelques pas.

_ Tu as peur de t'attacher, parce que tu peux mettre un visage innocent parmi tous les gens que tu as tué. Parce que avant que tu me tues, tu m'as parlé, tu m'as connu. Et tu as peur que cela se renouvelle sur des personnes auxquelles tu tiens.

Je déglutis difficilement. Mon visage se ferme et je plisse les yeux d'un air dédaigneux.

_Je ne tiens à personne. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.

_Pourquoi ?

Là, elle m'a prit au dépourvu. Et j'ai beau fouiller, je me rends compte que je l'ignore moi-même. Alors je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête, la seule raison que le professeur J m'ait jamais donnée.

_Parce que… Parce que… Je suis le Soldat Parfait ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ! Cela nuirait aux missions ! !

Je tremble comme une feuille. Mes mains sont moites, mais j'essaie de ne pas le laisser paraître. 

_Tu es un être humain, Heero Yuy, pas une machine. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ton cœur à choisit qu'il pouvait aimer. Il n'a pas attendu ton accord.

Le son se fait à nouveau entendre, et c'est suffisamment distinct, cette fois-ci, pour que je me rende compte que c'est une voix humaine. Je me tourne à nouveau vers le lac.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? ? 

_C'est la voix de celui qui t'attend.

_La voix de celui qui… ?

Elle s'approche de moi et prend ma main. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle tire doucement sur mon bras.

-Viens…

Je la suit docilement, ne me rendant plus réellement compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Nous nous arrêtons au bord de l'eau, et elle tend le doigts vers la surface.

_Regarde…

Et alors que je fixe le liquide bleuté, une image apparaît. 

Un jeune garçon est assit par terre, dans une chambre. Ses coudes reposent sur un lit, ses mains sont jointes, et il serre entre ses doigts un petit objet brillant. Une croix en or. Ses yeux sont fermés. Il prie. En le regardant mieux, je vois qu'il est très beau. Une longue natte coule dans son dos, s'affaissant sur le sol près de lui. Et même si ses paupières sont closes, je sais quelle est la couleur de ses prunelles.

Elles sont mauves. D'un violet éclatant, éblouissant, plus beau que le plus grandiose des crépuscules. Et une petite lueur de joie y brille constamment, recouvrant une once de tristesse.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit alors que je le contemple.

Je sais son nom. 

_Duo…

Je m'accroupis sur le bord du lac. Mes pieds s'avancent légèrement dans l'eau, et je pose ma main à l'emplacement de son visage. Mais elle s'enfonce dans le liquide sans rencontrer la douceur de sa peau.

Il est là, si proche et pourtant si lointain. Une larme coule de long de son visage.

_Pourquoi pleure t'il ?

La fillette s'accroupit près de moi.

_Il est triste, et il a peur.

_Peur ? De quoi ?

_De te perdre.

Je contemple à nouveau son doux visage, effleurant l'eau à l'emplacement de ses lèvres qui bougent presque imperceptiblement en une longue litanie que je n'entends pas. 

Mais la voix se fait de nouveau entendre, très distinctement cette fois-ci. C'est sa voix, douce et forte à la fois. Mais elle ne sort pas de sa bouche, je le sais. 

Elle m'appelle doucement, en une longue plainte angoissée. Et à travers elle, je ressens toute la peine, toute la tristesse qu'il éprouve. Sa peur, son désespoir… Son amour…

Duo…

_C'est son cœur que tu entends, Heero.

_Son cœur ?

Elle acquiesce. 

_Il t'appelle, il a besoin de toi. Lui aussi à peur. Peur de perdre à nouveau une personne qu'il aime plus que sa propre vie, alors que tu lui as promis que tu resterais toujours avec lui. 

Elle se tourne vers moi.

_Et toi aussi, tu as besoin de lui. Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues en sont la preuve. Tu ne peux l'ignorer.

Je sens les minces filets d'eau qui glissent le long de mon visage. Mon corps est secoué de soubresauts que je ne peux contrôler. Pour la première fois depuis ma petite enfance, je pleure ouvertement, sans aucunes retenues. 

Et ça me fait un bien fou.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me calmer. La fillette est restée près de moi tout ce temps, sans dire un mot ni faire un geste. Je me tourne vers elle.

_Comment faire pour le rejoindre ?

Elle me regarde en souriant.

_Oublies-moi. Laisses-moi partir.

Je la fixe un moment sans répondre, puis, déglutissant difficilement, j'acquiesce lentement. Alors elle se redresse, prends ma main et commence à avancer lentement dans le lac. Je la suis docilement.

L'eau est fraîche, agréable. Je la sens s'insinuer dans le moindres replis de mon corps, glissant autour de moi en un courant apaisant. J'en ai bientôt jusqu'à la poitrine, puis aux épaules, et enfin, au menton. La gamine nage près de moi. Elle s'arrête soudain et pose ses mains sur ma tête, qui s'enfonce lentement dans l'eau.

Je ferme les yeux.

_Réveilles-toi, Heero Yuy, réveilles-toi…

La première chose que je perçut alors que je reprenais lentement connaissance fut une conversation entre deux personnes. Mes paupières lourdes refusaient de s'ouvrir. Tout mon corps me faisait mal, et je sentais un poids sur ma main et en travers de mon bassin. 

Je me concentrai sur les voix qui semblaient venir de l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles étaient basses, comme si quelqu'un dormait et qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller.

_Tu dis qu'il a pleuré ? 

_Oui, quand tu es allé aux toilettes. Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif, mais il pleurait dans son sommeil.

_Et Duo ? Il l'a vu ?

_Tu penses ! Il a faillit devenir fou ! Il arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il allait se réveiller. Il dort maintenant. Mais impossible de le faire sortir de la chambre.

Silence.

Mon corps reprend vie peu à peu. Je sens un rayon de soleil qui chauffe ma main. L'autre est enveloppée dans quelque chose que je n'arrive pas encore à identifier. Mes doigts bougent légèrement dans leur étau.

_Qu'est ce qu'on va faire s'il ne se réveille pas ? On a déjà pas de nouvelles de Quatre, alors si en plus, on perd Heero, ça va devenir dur…

Un silence de mort tombe quelques secondes entre les deux personnes. Puis :

_Excuse-moi, Trowa. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… 

Hésitation.

_ … Mais, tu vois, tous les cinq, vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste… Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre. 

La voix ne tremblait pas. Wufei, car j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était lui, semblait sûr de ses paroles. Il venait d'avouer une faiblesse à Trowa, il en avait conscience, mais il prenait sur lui et en assumait les conséquences.

Je réussi enfin à entrouvrir mes paupières. La pièce était petite et pas très lumineuse, mais le soleil réussissait tout de même à se répandre sur ma couverture. Wufei et Trowa continuaient de discuter doucement près de la porte. 

Lentement, je baissa la tête vers ma main emprisonnée.

Duo dormait sur le bord du lit, assit par terre, la tête posée contre ma hanche. Son bras gauche était posé en travers de ma taille, alors que sa main droite serrait fermement la mienne. Son souffle était régulier, mais ce pli d'inquiétude qui était resté sur son visage tout le long de la convalescence de Quatre, et qui avait disparu quand il s'était réconcilié avec Trowa, avait réapparu au milieu de son front, marqué plus profondément qu'auparavant.

Il avait encore les traces de ses larme sur ses joues.

Je remuai ma main doucement, et il grogna, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils se posèrent lentement sur moi, et je tentai un faible sourire.

Ses yeux s'exhorbitèrent, et il se redressa.

_Heero… souffla t'il.

_Konishiwa, murmurai-je.

Ma gorge était sèche et mes poumons tiraient douloureusement sur mes côtes pas encore ressoudées. Mon bras gauche était emprisonné dans un plâtre, alors qu'une perfusion partait du droit. 

Je souris à nouveau, et Duo se rua sur moi passant ses bras le plus doucement qu'il pu autour de mon cou, par peur de me faire mal. Il couvrait mon visage de doux baisers, alors que ses larmes s'étalaient sur mes joues.

_Heero ! Heero ! Oh, thanks, God ! ! You're awake ! You're awake ! Thanks ! I love you ! ! Heero…

Il enfoui enfin son visage dans mon cou, laissant libre cours à ses pleurs. Sa main caressait mon visage, et je fermai les yeux, appréciant le doux contact de sa paume contre ma joue. Je retirai tant bien que mal ma perfusion qui tirait sur mon bras, et posai celui-ci sur le dos de mon compagnon, caressant doucement sa nuque du bout des doigts.

_Aishiteru, Duo-kun…

Il se redressa, un sourire immense, qui menaçait de lui faire trois fois le tour du visage, flottant sur ses lèvres. Puis, il tourna la tête vers les deux autres pilotes qui s'étaient approchés de mon lit. Ils me souriaient doucement. 

_Bon retour parmi nous, Yuy, s'exclama Wufei.

Trowa ne dit rien, mais à l'expression de son visage, je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis mon réveil. J'avais à présent repris totalement connaissance, et j'étais autorisé à me lever. Je me trouvais dans un hôpital, non loin de notre base. Duo ne quittait pas mon chevet. Il dormait dans un fauteuil, près de moi, et je restai longtemps le soir à le contempler dans la pénombre, alors que son visage serein reposait sur le dossier.

J'était resté inconscient pendant près de trois semaines. Cela m'avait semblé moins long. 

Je pensais souvent à la gamine de mon rêve, me demandant comme accéder à sa requête. Je lui avait promis de la laisser partir. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire…

Wufei m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé quand mon gundam était tombé. Duo était devenu comme fou. Il avait foncé sur le Gemini, faisant voler les autre armures mobiles qui tentaient de l'atteindre, fauchant les vie comme s'il était la mort elle-même. Shinigami. Le pilote de l'armure noire ne l'avait pas vu venir, occupé qu'il était à s'acharner sur Wing. Il l'avait déséquilibré, et avait frappé, et frappé encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'autre sur le sol qu'un amas de ferraille. Le pilote devait être en bouillie…

Wufei et Trowa s'étaient occupé du reste des armures, et elles avaient finis par battre en retraite, abandonnant leur propre base. 

Duo s'était alors rué hors de son Gundam, criant et pleurant comme un fou, pour me retrouver.

Alors que le Chinois était en train de m'expliquer tout cela, Duo avait serré ma main à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Je lui avais souri doucement, et il y avait répondu.

A présent, nous nous trouvions dans ma chambre d'hôpital. J'étais assis dans mon lit, et je discutais calmement avec Duo. Wufei se tenait à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il lançait deux ou trois mots de temps en temps, histoire de dire qu'il participait à la conversation. Il tripotait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier depuis qu'il était entré, il y avait de ça une demi-heure. 

Trowa, partit chercher mon portable à la base, n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Soudain, on frappa à ma porte. Duo se leva et alla ouvrir, découvrant une personne dont le visage était caché derrière un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Elle entra, laissant un Duo perplexe, qui referma la porte sans quitter la silhouette des yeux.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers la table près de la fenêtre, posa le bouquet et se redressa, découvrant une chevelure de soleil, un regard d'océan, et un large sourire tel que je n'aurais jamais cru en revoir sur ce visage.

_Bonjour, Heero ! Il paraît que tu es malade, alors on m'a chargé de te remettre ça !

Il se tourna vers le bouquet, attrapa la carte qui était accroché à une des feuilles et la lu :

_ " Bon rétablissement !

Tes amis,

Carlo et Solweig "

Duo se rua sur le jeune garçon.

_Quatre ! ! !

Eclatant de rire, le petit blond referma ses bras autour de Duo et le serra contre lui, alors que Duo pleurait de joie dans ses bras.

_Tu es guéri ! ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! ! C'est fantastique ! !

Wufei s'était approché des deux jeunes garçon, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est Trowa qui va être content, dit-il.

Une légère teinte rose colora les joues encore pales de Quatre, qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis, il s'approcha de moi, et me tendit la carte.

_Tiens.

Je la prit et l'examinai, la tournant et la retournant dans mes mains.

_Mais, comment ont-ils su… Et comment t'ont-ils donné ces fleurs?

Quatre ouvrit son sac et sortit mon ordinateur portable qu'il me tendit. Je le prit de ma main valide, et il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

_J'ai fait un crochet par nos chambres avant de venir. J'ai vu que tu avais reçu un E-mail, et je me suis permis de le lire. Etrangement, il était destiné à Duo. Il disait que ces deux personnes étaient heureuses d'avoir apprit que tu t'étais rétabli, et qu'elles souhaitaient te voir, mais sachant que ce serait impossible, elles ont voulu qu'on leur envoie quelqu'un pour t'apporter ces fleurs. Alors je leur ai donné rendez-vous dans le centre ville, et voilà.

_Mais comment ont-ils su que j'étais blessé ? demandai-je.

_C'est moi qui leur ai dis…

Je me tournai vers Duo, qui s'était assis de l'autre côté du lit.

_Ils t'ont envoyé un mail quelques jours après l'attaque, te remerciant de les avoir prévenus du danger, ce qui leur avait permis d'évacuer l'école à temps. Et je leur ai dis que tu étais blessé. Mais je n'ai pas précisé pourquoi ni comment… 

Il baissa la tête, presque honteux, et se mit à triturer mon drap du bout des doigts.

_Je suis désolé, j'ai mis notre groupe en danger en leur disant cela… 

Il hésita.

_Mais j'étais tellement déboussolé, que je n'ai pas réfléchi, et…

Je lui caressai la joue.

_Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave… J'ai moi-même pris un risque en leur envoyant un mail de mon gundam pour les prévenir de l'attaque imminente… Mais je ne voulais pas te voir à nouveau te morfondre si tous les amis que tu t'étais fais dans cette école n'avaient pas survécu.

Il redressa la tête et sourit.

Wufei, qui était retourné s'adosser près de la fenêtre, se tourna vers nous.

_Et toi, Quatre ? Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?

Quatre ferma les yeux et sourit à son tour.

_Moi ? Et bien, l'intervention chirurgicale à été un succès. Ils m'ont opéré dès que je suis arrivé dans la nouvelle base. Sally n'a pas quitté mon chevet une seule minute. Nous sommes resté dans l'incertitude pendant une semaine, et puis ils m'ont retiré les bandage, et la vue m'est revenue peu à peu.

_Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? demanda Duo.

Quatre se tourna vers lui.

_Je voulais vous faire une surprise.

J'eus un petit rire, et Duo se leva. 

_Je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase.

Il prit les fleurs et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en défaisant le plastique qui protégeait le bouquet.

_Wu, apporte-moi un vase.

_M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et ça t'écorcherai la gueule de dire s'il te plaît ?

La tête de Duo passa à travers la porte et il sembla réfléchir.

_Huuuum… Ouais !

Et il retourna dans la salle de bain.

_Mais quel crétin ! s'exclama Wufei. Ce mec me tuera un jour !

_Moi, c'est déjà fait, répondis-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous trois, étonnés, Duo ayant de nouveau passé la tête par la porte alors que Wufei lui tendait un vase. 

_Non, murmurai-je, laissez tomber…

Comment leur expliquer ?

Comment leur expliquer que Duo avait tué le Heero insensible et trop sérieux qui avait commandé mon corps pendant presque quinze ans ? Comment leur expliquer quel miracle il avait accomplit en me donnant sa confiance, son affection et son amour, alors qu'il savait que je n'étais qu'un soldat élevé pour n'avoir aucunes émotions?

Et alors que je le regardais se disputer avec Wufei, quant à savoir la meilleure place à adopter pour poser les fleurs, je me dis que j'avais vraiment de la chance d'être aimé par un être aussi merveilleux que lui.

Quatre s'était assit dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la chambre, et il nous observait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je devinais qu'il se repaissait du spectacle de nous voir nous chamailler tous trois. Lui aussi devait être soulagé. Il avait bien faillit ne plus jamais pouvoir être témoin d'une de nos stupides mais si rassurantes querelles.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Trowa pour entrer.

Ignorant Wufei et Duo, il s'approcha de moi, un air soucieux au visage.

_Je ne comprends pas, Heero, commença t'il. Je n'ai pas trouvé ton portable dans ta chambre... Pourtant, j'ai bien fouillé l'endroit où Duo m'a dit qu'il serait.

Je posai ma main valide sur mon ordinateur.

_Ne t'en fais pas, quelqu'un me l'a apporté.

La surprise se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il s'apercevait de la présence de la machine, posée sur mes genoux.

_Mais qui... ? demanda t'il.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de la direction de mon regard, concentré derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, et son visage perdit soudain toute contenance, laissant passer une foule de sentiments sur ses traits: surprise, soulagement, joie, tendresse, hésitation, amour, autant d'émotions dont je n'avais soupçonné l'existence avant il y avait quelques semaines à peine.

_Quatre... murmura t'il.

Le petit blond s'était levé, et écartait à présent les bras en un geste d'invitation où l'on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le soldat Français.

_Bonjour Trowa...

Trowa hésita un instant, puis il alla à la rencontre de Quatre, le serrant contre lui, tentant de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion, qu'il n'allait pas s'envoler. Il ne parla pas, ne pleura pas. Il se contenta de le serrer contre lui, laissant flotter sur son visage un sentiment de pure félicité, souhaitant sûrement que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Quant à Quatre, il garda les yeux grands ouverts, enregistrant le plus d'information possible. Il passait et repassait ses doigts le long du visage de Trowa, suivant sa main du regard, fixant dans sa mémoire les moindres particularités de l'apparence du pilote Français. Enfin, il posa son regard dans le sien et murmura:

_Ton visage m'a tellement manqué...

Trowa sourit, attrapa son menton, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Je sentis soudain mon lit s'affaisser, et je me tournai vers Duo, qui s'était assis près de moi et avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules, posant doucement sa tête sur l'une d'elles.

Je frottai distraitement ma joue contre son front.

_Je suis heureux, murmura t'il, heureux qu'il puisse à nouveau voir la lumière...

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien, et il me regarda, une lueur de profonde tendresse au fond des yeux.

_Non, tu n'as pas compris, répondis-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en un pli interrogateur.

_La lumière, il la voyait toujours. C'était Trowa qui l'éclairait, c'était lui qui le guidait, sa présence qui le réchauffait. 

J'hésitai un moment, puis continuai:

_Et c'est toi qui m'as fait me sentir vivant, ton amour qui m'a réveillé. Trowa est la lumière de Quatre. Mais ma lumière à moi, c'est toi...

Il ne répondit pas, mais se serra plus fort contre moi. Je sentis comme une douce chaleur m'envelopper, et ma main alla caresser doucement la base de sa natte, entortillant celle-ci entre mes doigts.

Puis, je me mis à observer Wufei qui s'était à nouveau adossé en silence près de la fenêtre et retournait toujours un objet entre ses mains.

_Et pour Wufei chuchota Duo à mon oreille, que va t'il se passer?

Ma main s'accrocha à la taille de mon compagnon.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui...

Le Chinois poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux sur la rose qu'il tenait délicatement entre ses doigts. A la base de la corolle, un morceau de ficelle était noué, au bout de laquelle se balançait un petit dragon en origami. Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Wufei, et il reporta son regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux par la fenêtre, profondément perdu dans ses pensées. 

_A mon avis, continuai-je, il ne tardera pas à retrouver sa lumière...

__

Le 24 octobre.

Comment ai-je pu, en quinze ans d'existence, ignorer à quel point l'amour et l'amitié pouvaient être important dans la vie d'un être humain? Comment avais-je pu me laisser convaincre que je n'aurais besoin d'aucunes raison pour me battre, alors que depuis que j'ai trouvé la mienne, je mets dix fois plus d'ardeur au combat? Pour protéger ma vie. Pour protéger la sienne... Ainsi que celle de tous mes compagnons qui se sont révélés être des amis véritables sans qui la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Je devais être aveugle... Encore plus que Quatre l'a été...

Quand je suis sorti, une semaine après mon réveil, j'ai demandé à Duo de m'emmener dans une église. Il a été surpris, sur le coup, mais il m'y a conduit. J'ai passé un moment à déambuler dans ses allées, observant les statues, m'arrêtant devant les tableaux, questionnant Duo sur la signification de tel ou tel symbole.

Il a répondu à toutes mes questions avec une telle patience et un tel calme que j'en fus surpris moi-même. La personnalité de Duo présentait tellement de facettes que s'en était étonnant. Mais c'était une joie toujours renouvelée que de les découvrir.

Puis, je lui ai demandé comment prier pour l'âme d'un mort. Une fois remit de sa surprise, il m'a expliqué que, généralement, comme il n'avait pas souvent le temps de rester prier dans l'église pour les défunts, il allumait un cierge en leur mémoire.

J'ai donc pris un cierge, l'ai allumé, l'ai placé dans le bougeoir prévu à cet effet, et j'ai adressé quelques paroles muettes à la petite fille qui m'avait parlé dans mon coma, espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'elle trouve enfin le repos.

Puis, j'ai pris la main de Duo dans la mienne, lui ai souri, et je suis sorti avec lui.

A présent, je sais qui je suis...

Je suis Heero Yuy. 

Je suis un soldat. Un pilote de Gundam. Chaques jours, je me bats pour qu'enfin la paix puisse être instaurée entre la Terre et les colonies. Mais ce n'est plus ma raison de vivre.

Enfin, plus tout à fait.

Il y a à présent cette vie que je partage avec mes compagnons, et surtout avec l'un d'entre eux.

Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell. Il est lui aussi pilote de Gundam. Et je lui ai fais la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner, de ne jamais mourir.

Cette promesse, j'ai l'intention de la tenir. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis ma rencontre avec lui, tout est clair dans ma tête. Je n'ai peut être pas choisie cette vie. Je n'ai peux être pas choisi d'être soldat, ni pilote de Gundam. Ni même d'être tombé amoureux d'un insupportable Américain bavard et beau à tomber par terre. Mais je pense, je suis même absolument certain, que je ne voudrais rien changer à cette vie.

Je ne suis pas un professionnel des discours. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les longues phrases... Alors je vais me tourner vers la seule que je sais correctement dire, en espérant qu'elle soit vraie. Je la dis à ta place, Duo. Car tu as parfaitement réussi à dégeler mon coeur, à me faire me rendre compte que, moi aussi, je suis vivant, que moi aussi, je suis humain. 

Oui, tu peux le dire...

Mission accomplie.

****

~OWARI~


End file.
